Charmed Legacy Trilogy III: Against Time
by CharmedForeverAgain
Summary: Astrid, Warren and Payton are the new targets of the underword as they embrace they're new charmed power. Phoebe is building her relationship with Cole. The new charmed ones have attracted he attention of a new demon, they must figure out their new powers in order to stop him. Also the CIA is on their tail. Lily Collins, Sasha Pieterse, Thomas Dekker Shelley Hennig.
1. 3x01 The Ripple Effect

Charmed Trilogy 3, 3x01

The Ripple effect, 3x01

Cole knew that, Payton had been held captive, by demons all of her life, and he now wanted too seek revenge on everyone who had took part of it. Surprisingly, it was some of his old allies. Peter, decided to stay with the others after everyone had left. Now Phoebe, and Cole lived in the manner, with Payton, Astrid, Baby Aaron, Warren, Peter and Prue II.

Prue II had taken over Piper's restaurant, with the help of Phoebe.

Scene Break - The Halliwell Manner

Payton: Where's dad?

Astrid: He's gone Demon hunting

Payton: Great he's gonna die, I'll go after him I bet Warren's going after him.

Astrid: Warren's chasing a lead, Payton this is important, he could find out who's sending demon's from history after us.

Payton: Alright, if you need me call me

Scene Break - The Underworld,

Cole had been chasing around in the underworld, for a couple of days now. He was now chasing a slave group called Grinwards, who had been in charge of Payton's captivity.

Grinward: You'll never be able to defeat us

Cole: Watch me, [The Grinward threw a lightning bold at Cole, but Cole threw an energy ball back a huge explosion accrued and he had lost them.] DAMN!

Payton: What are you doing your going to get yourself killed,

Cole: Come on, they're a basic slave race of demons, I've handled more powerful things than that the triad, the source, Aaron,

Payton: Stop this, we need to go Warren's chasing a lead and your down here in the underworld, I'm going to be worrying about you when Me, Warren and Astrid have to catch this guy.

Cole: Fine! [Cole then shimmered up to the surface, along with Payton. Astrid had now put Aaron down to bed]

Scene Break - SanFransisco Park.

Warren: You said you had a lead, about the ripples, in time.

Rose: I did, I have I've been down in the underworld, and... well Demon's are like drawn to the time dissertations I believe someone's trying to reform the underworld.

Warren: Great, we need to catch this guy before this situation escalates further

Rose: It already has. We've gotten reports from all over the word, people, have been dropping back in time like they've never been missing someone's manipulating the human race more than ever before.

Warren: I need to go back to the, office with you.

Rose: You can't if anyone knew that I told you, this information is classified.

Warren: I know, the CIA have these... classified cases but I'm not a civilian you know I'm a charmed one.

Rose: I can't tell them you, have super powers they don't even know I'm a witch, look I'll try and get you the files myself. Don't even think about projecting in there, or getting one of your sisters to shimmer in. [Rose then, started walking off. Payton and Astrid came along.]

Astrid: What did she tell you?

Warren: Only, that someone's reforming the underworld. The CIA are tracking down disappearances across the globe, from the early 1900s

Payton: People are just reappearing and disappearing, this can't be good. We need to go to the office,

Warren: We're not doing that they're cameras everywhere we'll be exposed

Payton: Well we won't use magic then

Astrid: We can't just walk in, we need Rose to get us the files.

Payton: We don't have enough time to, wait for her, we need to get them now, we could interview people and they could tell us what the demon looked like

Warren: No Payton, we're not doing that, the agents are going to be on too us

Payton: Fine, so what do you suggest we do sit back, and let some evil guy take over the underworld?

Astrid: She's right Warren, we gotta think of something.

Scene Break - The Cabin

Peter, still had Coop locked in the cabin, so he wouldn't escape, whilst Prue II was shocked at what she found at the family cabin.

Prue II: Come on Peter, this isn't right you have to let him go

Peter: He'll leave us and then we'll have no one, mom doesn't care about us she's living her new life with Cole.

Prue II: Locking dad up isn't going to change that, its just going to make him hate everything about our family even more!

Peter: I just wish it was like the old days, with Parker that's all before Cole arrived.

Prue II: Parker turned against us, Peter. You can see why mom wanted a better family, and dad wanted a brighter future.

Peter: We also turned against Parker, by letting Melinda, Wyatt and Chris vanquish her.

Prue II: We couldn't help that, do you really want to lock dad up? Look what happened to Aaron and Henry JR, we don't want that again, we'll figure something out we always do. Me and you could stay here, how'd you like that?

Peter: Fine, I guess I'll have to let him go.

Scene Break Phoebe's office

Phoebe Halliwell was at her office, when she got a call from her daughter Payton.

Phoebe: Okay, slow down... he's what? Alright I'm coming. [Phoebe then orbed, to the house where she found Payton]

Payton: You have to stop dad,

Phoebe: Why? What is he doing?

Payton: He's gone down in the underworld, again mom alone he's gonna get killed.

Phoebe: Alright, lets go and find him in the underworld.

Scene Break - The Underworld

Meanwhile down in the underworld, a new leader called 'Time Master' was organising an attack on the manner with the people he had kidnapped from throughout time.

Time Master: When everyone is at the manner we will attack, them only to give them a warning. We also need to attack CIA headquarters.

One: Won't that expose us,

Time Master: I don't care, as long as it stops them from being on our tail. We'll attack the CIA, headquarters first and then move onto the manner, but first Balthazar is in the underworld, I want him found and brought to me.

Scene Break - The Halliwell Manner

[Warren was looking through the book of shadows, while Astrid was searching for any possible victims, using scrying on her apple mac]

Warren: Nothing in here, its gotta be a new demon, then

Astrid: Well the scrying thing keeps circulating a couple of blocks from here, maybe another victims been dropped, wanna go and check it out?

Warren: Will we need Payton?

Astrid: We should be fine, we're not fighting any demons.

Scene Break - The Underworld.

[Cole threw an energy ball, to one of the chaser demons, and it bounced to the wall, when a huge explosion occurred and he fell backwards]

Phoebe: Cole! What the hell are you doing?

Cole: What are too doing here you, should go! [one of the chasers sneaks up behind him, and grabs his neck and tries to throw him, but Cole was to strong, Payton froze, she couldn't do anything because of her memories.

Phoebe: Spear! [Phoebe threw the spear into the demon and it vanquished, into a black swirling pool]

Cole: Thanks for your help, Payton. I was only being strangled to death. Strangulation that's a new one. Kind of human don't you think?

Payton: I'm sorry, I guess... I just... you can never vanquish those kind of demons anyway. They're a swarm they'll just keep coming.

Phoebe: She's right you know, look they've stopped attacking us we should get out of here why'll we can. [Suddenly multiple green lightening bolts, brightened up the room and people appeared and began throwing lightening bolts at them]

Cole: What the hell is this?

Payton: They're people who have disappeared [Payton struck back with an lightening bolt, disintegrating one of them, and with her eyes lit up she scanned them, to see who had sent them whilst Phoebe and Cole were fighting them off] I can't find the demon, who sent them.

 _It was me,_

Scene Break - the cabin.

[Peter walked down to the basement, with Prue II where, Coop was in the corner]

Coop: What do you want now?

Peter: I'm freeing you,

Coop: You are? I don't understand,

Prue II: I convinced him, he was wrong. [Prue II went to undo the chains, he was in and Coop then stood up, he threw Peter against the wall by his neck] DAD!

Coop: I'm done, with you, you're not my son, your an evil demon,

Prue II: Stop it, this isn't the way, mom will vanquish you if you kill him.

Coop: Not after I tell her what he did, to me locking me up like some animal. [Prue II used her telekesis power to throw Coop against the opposite wall releasing her brother]

Peter: You should leave before, I kill you and make you disappear for good.

Coop: Peter, you kidnapped me! Your own father, you deserved that I should report you and get you stripped of your powers, but I won't you need them to defend your self, don't become like Parker.

Prue II: He's right Peter, let's just forget about all of this

Peter: Fine, but mom doesn't get to know, and your gone for good I don't want you messing around in our lives.

Scene break - Street block of SanFransisco.

Warren: Look! [Warren and Astrid pointed to a girl who was lying on the floor, unconscious]

Astrid: She must have just been returned, look there's a mark on her hand [The mark looked similar to the charmed triquatra] Do you think its a message?

Warren: It might be, let's get her back to the manner. [Suddenly a demon jumped on the nearby roof cornering them and two jumped in front of them another at the back. Warren, swung his foot out knocking the two front ones down sending a shock wave through the street the other ones somersaulted backwards and a fight broke out]

Demon One: She's ours! [The demon threw an energy ball, toward them but they dodge it, Warren picked up the girl and grabbed Astrid and they sped off.]

Scene Break - The underworld

 _Cease all fighting!_

Cole: Who the hell are you?

Time Master: I'm known as the Time Master, oh nice to meet you at last Balthazar.

Cole: I don't go by that name, anymore everybody knows that.

Time Master: I don't get it a demon with your powers, could take of the world for centuries,

Payton: He's good, that's why so are you responsible for all of these disappearances then is that why, everyone's vanishing, history is changing?

Time Master: And your one of the charmed ones, wow although I wanted to meet all three of you at once. Payton isn't it? I believe I saw you as a child once, being battered in a cage forced to use your powers.

Cole: If you don't shut up I'll shut you up,

Time Master: I doubt you would have the power to do that, even though you do have a lot. So then Payton wondering what my game is? How your going to stop me?

Payton: Of course, that's what we do.

Time Master: WELL YOU CAN'T. I'm the most powerful demon the underworld's ever seen, I could kill you just like that [He clicked his fingers when suddenly Payton couldn't breath she had her hands on her heart, and started falling to the ground when Astrid threw an energy ball at him from behind. Hitting him in the chest but he seamed to absorb it]

Astrid: Leave her alone, you wanted to meet us now you have... [Astrid threw him up in the air with her telekinesis power but he somersaulted back down,]

Time Master: The power of two, is no match for me, where is the boy? Demon's attack them!

[Phoebe and Cole went too grab Payton and run the other way with Astrid, but one of them jumped in front of them, Payton threw an energy ball at it disintegrating them instantly.]

Cole: We need to get out of here, come on lets go,

Astrid: He would have us followed,

Cole: I don't care, they're is more magic at the house, lets just figure something out

Scene Break - The Manner

[The victim had begun to stir, and Warren went over too her]

Warren: It's okay, you're safe.

 _Where am I? Are you the police?_

Warren: No I'm not... but I'm here to help you, what's your name?

Amy,

Warren: Well Amy, we're here to protect you I promise,

Amy: What happened to me? Last thing I remember was walking down the street at night, then I woke up here, was I drugged?

Warren: Something like that, [Everyone then appeared back using their powers] Gee way to be subtle guys.

Astrid: Right, I forgot, we could be ambushed any second.

Warren: By who

Payton: The time master, an upper level demon, [Suddenly, four of his people, lightening bolted in the living room.]

Astrid: Magic school, take her to magic school and Aaron. [Phoebe grabbed the girl and orbed off, up too baby Aaron. Payton was thrown against the stairs and hit by a lightening bolt, Warren kicked the demon and then Cole threw an energy ball and killed it.]

Warren: One down, Three too go.

Payton: Get down, all of you. [Payton raised her hands, and scrunched them up sending a shockwave of hot air killing the other two instantly.]

Astrid: How'd you do that?

Payton: Heat molecule, manipulation is one of my powers. I can scan the air for the heat molecules and then isolate them.

Warren: Can I have a power, like that? [Warren laughed,]

Cole: I wonder, where the time master is, I thought he'd come after us himself.

Payton: Maybe he's escaping in the meantime, but we haven't seen the last of him. Come on lets get too magic school and find mom.

Warren: I was thinking maybe that girl, should stay there, I mean she's going to be a target to the time master, that's why he came after us right?

Cole: Partly, but we provoked him, he was going to come after us anyway

Scene break - CIA head quarters [Rose, had just finished interviewing another victim when she came across another couple of case studies. which Agent Baines and Detective Anderson were reviewing]

Rose: So err, what do the victim's families think?

Agent Baines: They just think they, were on drugs, they don't remember anything we're trying to keep it that way.

Rose: They don't know about paranormal activity then?

Agent Baines: Please, if the world new about demons, the triad, that guy Zankou, it'd be like the witch trials again.

Rose: But there's no denying it over, the pass few years, even though I was just in the police back then-

Agent Baines: We past most of those, of as training situations, played out stages. The last one was a terrorist attack.

Rose: The media brought that?

Agent Baines: Of course they did, look we have a bigger situations, we know the supernatural exists right? We wanna get our hands into it, me and Anderson, we met the Halliwells, last year, we played as demons as part of a way to get in. We actually had powers, demonic ones we worked under the triad. That was all a set up to get close to these three [They walked over to a huge display bored where a couple of agents were and three pictures, Warren, Payton and Astrid. Another two were down the bottom of Phoebe and Cole.]

Rose: Hey I know them, they're Halliwell's right?

Agent Baines: Actually, they're Turner's but decedents of the Halliwell family, when we were under cover, we discovered they possess an almighty power. It's called charmed power, and we want to investigate that. First secretly, and then we will bring them in.

Scene Break - Magic school

Payton: Why didn't he come after us?

Astrid: Maybe he didn't want to be killed?

Payton: No, he was powerful, and he had confidence. What if he can't come up to the surface?

Warren: What do you mean? Like he's forbidden or something?

Payton: Or a spell, a curse maybe someone encountered him before.

Astrid: One of the victim's? How long do you think he's been abducted people and messing with the timeline.

Payton: About as far, as the first disappearance ever recorded?

Warren: Are you serious?

Payton: It, has to be I'm not saying they're all him but most of them are, we need to find out who put that spell on him, so we know what we're fighting.

Warren: Well there's nothing in the book,

Astrid: Know one, in this family, has fought him in fact nobody, we know has lived to tell the tail.

Payton: Nobody, we know off, he can't be that good.

Warren: He is if he's been, hiding from this family for this long.

Scene break - CIA headquarters.

Rose: How'd you manage, to go undercover, and have powers I don't get it?

Agent Baines: We came back from the future to nail them, we gained our powers with future technology. A DNA machine which is now destroyed.

Rose: Right...

Agent Baines: Its true, this is the intelligence UNIT, of the CIA,

Rose: Okay, whatever so our assignment is these three then?

Agent Baines: Exactly.

Scene Break - Magic school. [Warren got a call from Rose, on his mobile]

Rose: We need to meet, its urgent,

Warren: I'll be there in a minute. [Warren hung up the phone] Rose just called me she wants to meet me,

Astrid: Has she gotten the files yet?

Warren: I don't know but I'll find out. I'll catch you all later, for the mean time please try and find something about this guy.

Scene Break - The Park

Rose: I know its, late but I can't meet you at the house, It'll draw suspicion.

Warren: I know, did you get the files? [Rose shook her head, and they went to another corner in the park]

Rose: That's not why I'm here,

Warren: Then stop wasting my time.

Rose: I'm not, but I should tell, you the CIA intelligence UNIT, are investigating you and your two sisters they know about your powers.

Warren: What?

Rose: Anderson, and Baines are on it, trust me they told me about an undercover operation last year. Something about an alien spaceship?

Warren: They've been undercover, this whole time? I thought they were demons...

[Rose shook her head]

Rose: Look they can't find out about my powers, and that I'm connected to you, if they do I'm screwed.

Warren: They won't find out anything trust me.

 _So what do you think of the first chapter it, took me a while to think of a story line for this season. Rose Williams is a witch who's also a CIA, agent that should be interesting! Rose is cast as Shelley Hennig._


	2. 3x02 Demons of the past

3x02 - Sweet reunion

The Underworld.

Cole and Payton were tracking down the time master, after his latest disappearance. Things had been off between them lately, as Cole wanted revenge on the demons who imprisoned his daughter, where as Payton wanted him to leave it.

Cole: He's got to be around somewhere, he couldn't have disappeared of the face of the underworld.

Payton: Are you sure? He is The time master, for a reason. Maybe we should just come back with Astrid and Warren.

Cole: We're not here, to take him out, were here to see what his end game is. [Cole and Payton walked around the corner to be faced with some of his people 'time agents']

Payton: And here we go again, [Payton generated an energy ball but so did one of the time agents, Payton and Cole looked confused but then the energy ball was launching towards them Payton threw the energy ball and they collided, and a glow filled the room with a loud bang]

Scene Break - The Halliwell Manner

Phoebe: Where's Cole?

Warren: Who know's, probably the underworld

Astrid: Yeah him and Payton went there this morning. They were tracking down the time master,

Phoebe: Are you serious? You let them go on their own?

Astrid: Dad will protect Payton, its not like she can't handle herself anyway. [Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Phoebe went to answer it, it was Coop.]

Phoebe: Coop? What are you doing here?

Coop: We need to talk.

Scene break - unknown

Payton: Okay so, where the heck are we, we were just in the underworld.

Cole: Its alright calm down, I'll figure out where we are. [Cole looked around to see a waistland]

We're in the waistland I'd recognise this place anywhere

Payton: Are we dead?

Cole: I'm not sure, yet we might have just crossed dimensions by an accident. [There was a huge bang and lightening struck, a familiar face stood before them] What the hell are you doing here?

Zankou: It is the waistland isn't it?

Payton: Oh god, your right

Scene Break - The manner [Phoebe and Coop had been discussing, Peter and Prue II latest antics]

Coop: He locked me up for days, to stop me from leaving, and Prue knew about it, but eventually she talked him out of it.

Phoebe: I can't believe he did that, I'm surprised if he's not going to be executed by the elders, or the cupids.

Coop: I'm not going to tell anyone apart from you, I thought you could talk some sense into him.

Phoebe: I will, last time I heard from them was that they were staying in New York with Piper and Leo.

Coop: Are you alright?

Phoebe: I'm fine, we're just dealing with another potential crisis. I thought you were one of the people who disappeared out of the world because of the time master.

Coop: Who?

Phoebe: An upper level demon, who's trying to rule the underworld.

Coop: That's just great.

Scene break - magic school [Amy had been staying at magic school for protection as the CIA or the time master were going to try and get her at some point. Warren and her were looking at books whilst looking after baby Aaron]

Amy: I was looking through these, books and I found something on that demon you wanted to know.

Warren: Oh yeah, what did you find out?

Amy: That a witch had cast a spell on him, banishing him from the face of the earth, literally. Doesn't say her or his name, though.

Warren: Interesting.

Scene Break - The demonic wasteland

Cole: If you come anywhere near us, I swear too you [Zankou started laughing at both of them]

Zankou: You'll what vanquish me? Can't do that I'm afraid although, it looks like you two got yourselves killed

Payton: We've already kicked, your ass which is why you're here. And we haven't been vanquished either, we're here by an accident, a spell gone wrong. [Cole looked at Payton confused but then went with it.]

Zankou: You're right how, many years has it been since, our beautiful time together, Payton two years now, not that long since, I was owning you. Have you told your family about all the bad things, I made you do. I bet you haven't, wouldn't be worthy of your powers now, unless your taking after your father.

Cole: You shut up. You don't know anything about our family [Payton tried to throw an energy ball at Zankou but it just went straight threw him, as the ground started to shake.]

Zankou: You guys should be careful in these neck of the woods, the monster will swallow you whole, it feeds on demonic powers and energy.

Cole: He's right, I've been here before we should get moving.

Payton: Where, its going to follow us wherever we go!

Scene break - CIA headquarters [Agent Baines and Anderson were following new leads, on this new mysterious power.]

Rose: You think, that they're the ones behind this? The charmed ones?

Agent Anderson: They have the power, too I don't see why not, trust me the good guys have turned bad before, they're half sibling Parker Halliwell, was converted to the dark side. [Of course Rose new about Parker, she knew about the Halliwell's and the Turner's she was a witch. Which witch, didn't know?] And also, they're nephew Aaron Turner, in the future he manages to become evil eventually comes back to the good side.

Rose: I don't think they're behind it, I mean they're just kids.

Agent Anderson: They're powerful kids, we're conducting an operation at the moment to go further than this world.

Rose: What does that mean?

Agent Anderson: The underworld, apparently, where demons and evil spirits are.

Scene break - The cabin [Phoebe and Coop barged into the cabin to find there son and daughter who were packing ready to go]

Prue II: Mom? What are you doing here?

Phoebe: Sit down both of you, [Peter and Prue II did as they were told] Where are you going?

Peter: To New York, to stay with Aunt Paige, considering we're not wanted here.

Phoebe: Not when your behaving like this, you captured your own father!

Prue II: You told her?! You said that you wouldn't!

Coop: I had too, in case the elders found out anyway. Peter were not mad at you we just want to be there for both of you, if you go to New York...

Peter: I am going to New York, not if we're leaving now.

Scene break - The demonic wasteland

[Payton was getting annoyed, Cole and Zankou had been fighting with each other for ten minutes and they forgot she was even there]

Payton! WILL YOU STOP IT! [Payton screamed at them and threw an energy ball between them, they both looked at her and stopped] I don't even care about him, he's dead. Can we just get out of here?

Cole: I don't know how, last time I escaped I had different powers...

Payton: We need to think of something!

Zankou: As much as I would love to make escaping easy for you, I have my own demons who follow me and would like to imprison you.

Cole: Yeah right, we're in the wasteland idiot, you have no power here,

Zankou: Really, you know as well as I do, that you can gain different powers here, I gained my previous powers back and the ability to open portals to different worlds.

Payton: Why didn't you just use, them when you first saw us?

Zankou: I wanted to see if you had powers first, [Suddenly Cole and Payton were dropped down a whole into the underworld.]

Scene break - magic school

Warren: So we were right it was a spell just how to find that witch,

Amy: By summoning her, duh.

Scene Break - CIA Headquarters

Rose: You can't go down there! Are you serious... you don't know what's down there.

Agent Anderson: We'll be fully protected, don't you worry we have back up weapons if we find those Halliwell's down there.

Rose: Guns aren't going to be strong enough to fight them, [Although Rose wasn't talking about the Halliwells she couldn't say, demons were down there because they'd know she was a witch.]

Agent Anderson: Who said we had guns? Baines, lets start getting people to go down there.

Scene break - The Halliwell Manner

[Astrid was with baby Aaron, when Phoebe got home again]

Phoebe: Is Cole still not back?

Astrid: No I think something's happened too, them should I get Warren?

Phoebe: I think we might have too, where's Payton?

Astrid: She went to find dad ages ago...

Scene break - The underworld. [Zankou's old layer]

[Zankou had managed to escape the wasteland thanks to his new portal power he was now imprisoning Payton and Cole who were in a cell]

Cole: You've tried blasting that cell nearly ten times, its not going to work. [Cole was getting fed up with Payton]

Payton: Well dad, you got any other brilliant ideas?

Cole: Wait for your brother and sister to arrive, they'll come. [Payton threw an energy ball at the bars, and she flew across to the other side of the cell] That's not going to work either,

Zankou: Having fun in there?

Cole: Go to hell,

Zankou: You know that's a well known place for us, Belthazor, the source whatever, don't over say the saying.

Payton: Alright, Zankou. You got us what do you want with us?

Zankou: I want to lure your brother and sister here, and diminish the power of three, maybe keep you as a slave again, How'd you like that? [Zankou smirked at her threw the other side of the cell, Cole stood up and pushed Payton aside.]

Cole: That's not going to happen! I swear to you, I'll sent you somewhere worse that death!

[Zankou just laughed and unlocked the cage, his guards took Cole out]

Payton: What are you doing?!

Zankou: It's time to start harvesting his powers to me,

Scene break - Magic school [Astrid and Warren, were at magic school along with Phoebe]

Astrid: Where's Amy?

Warren: She went to get something to eat, now Dad and Payton have gone?!

Phoebe: They've been captured by demons, we need to go to the underworld and find them,

Warren: Have you scryed for the,?

Astrid: We tried, we couldn't find them they're not in SanFransisco.

Warren: Let's check the time master's layer he might have them there.

Astrid: Once we're in the underworld we should be able to sense their powers anyway, Payton for sure.

Phoebe: I'll get Baby Aaron up to the elders, and I'll see you in the underworld.

Scene break - The underworld

[Payton was pasting in her cell it was nearly half an hour since Zankou had taken Cole, she didn't know what to think where were Astrid and Warren? Zankou's guards came back with a semi-conscious Cole who they threw in the cell.]

Payton: Dad! What did you do?!

Zankou: If you want your family to live, you'll come with me.

Payton: Where? For how long? [Cole managed to grab, hold of her ankle to stop her going out of the cage as the cell door was open]

Zankou: As long as I want you,

Cole: No... Payton, please...

Payton: I have to, I'm sorry.

Scene break - CIA Headquaters

Rose: Your going to get killed!

Agent Anderson: No we're not, we have a plan something which could shape the whole universe for entire history.

Rose: Like what?

Agent Anderson: It's classified, to directors of the project only.

Rose: Your talking about shaping the universe... your not god!

Agent Anderson: We're trying to make the world a better place, with you in the way we might just have to take you out so I'd watch your back if you want to stay around here, you can be with us or against us.

Scene break - the underworld [Warren and Astrid managed to find the layer which Payton was being held captive she had just went to go with Zankou]

Warren: STOP! PAYTON! [Warren used his super speed power to get Payton away from Zankou and managed to kick him across the room using super strength a power he had developed]

Zankou: I've already harvested your father's power which means I have the power to throw fireballs and energy balls. [Zankou launched a fire ball at an unexpected Astrid, who dived out of the way, Warren used his super strength power to kick Zankou into the wall]

Warren: Astrid get over here! [Astrid hurried over,] Now this could work you see where I'm coming from. [Astrid and Payton nodded]

 _The power of three will set us free, The power of three will set us three [Zankou soon became engulfed by a ring of fire and his powers floated in the air back into Cole, who was unconscious. And then Zankou was sent into a black whole by the floor]_

Warren: Well that's the end of him...

Payton: How'd you know it would work? The spell...

Warren: Zankou wasn't fully resurrected and I figured if it worked for the previous charmed ones it would work for us.

Astrid: I can't believe you were going to go with him, what were you thinking?!

Payton: He was going to kill you guys... and dad I had to go with him.

Warren: You should have more faith in yourself, you can beat that guy any day, now he's dead for sure I sent him to a black whole.

Astrid: Correction... we did.

Payton: Come on let's help dad. [Cole began to stir and regain consciousness, seeing his three children opening the cell]

Cole: Are you alright? Payton?

Payton: I'm fine, we vanquished Zankou. [Warren and Astrid helped Cole up.]

Cole: Good, thank god now lets get out of here. [They all heard a voice, coming from the distance they all recognised it as the time master.]

Time Master: Congratulations on that vanquish, he was such competition, I was going to have to take him out myself if you didn't do it.

Warren: Well you'll be next on our list, once we figure out what exactly is going on.

Time Master: Like wise. I'll admit my demons, or me don't have the power to survive an attempted vanquish.

Cole: You tried to kill us earlier? We knew they we're your people.

Time Master: Too challenge you, well I was trying to kill you actually not your daughter but never mind, anyway my new plan awaits me hope to see you soon [and with that he shimmered off, they then heard voices coming from the other side of the room]

Warren: That sounds like the agents. [They all hid to see what was going on to see, Baines and Anderson with a team looking around the underworld]

Astrid: [Whispers] What the heck is going on?! I thought they were dead...

Payton: [Whispers] We can't leave them down here,

Cole: We're going to have to, we can't risk exposing our selves.

Scene break - The Halliwell Manner. [Payton was now in the living area, when Cole came in their to talk to her]

Payton: What's wrong?

Cole: I just wanted to say... I'm sorry if I've been acting over protected.

Payton: Dad... its just I can handle myself really, I can I have powers to protect me now and a brother and sister, you don't need to kill every demon for me.

Cole: Yes I do. [Cole and Payton both laughed.] You gonna be okay?

Payton: I'm fine, honestly.

 _There's chapter two sorry it took so long, Been so busy lately. And I was meant to put the CIA in the fan fiction hence the story line of the two CIA agents who were undercover last year, this is fan fiction after all I can put what I want in here._


	3. 3x03 The Darkest of Our Nights

3x03 The Darkest of our nights.

Magic School - 21:00 hours 22nd March

Astrid: Have you warned the rest of the magical community?

Elder: We've warned everyone, there's a possible threat of extinction yes, [Payton and Astrid looked at each other worriedly. They had been chasing a demon race for weeks, who had threaten to infect and destroy every magical being and human being on the planet and shatter the earth. Cole and Warren were in the underworld trying to see what was going on down there]

Phoebe: I should probably warn my sisters.

Elder: You need to come with us as an elder, it is your responsibility to the world, not your family.

Phoebe: What? I have to stay with them my... boyfriend and Son are down in the underworld right now.

Elder: They have enough power, for this.

Phoebe: Will you tell them? [Phoebe turned to Payton and Astrid]

Payton: Yeah I'll tell them... [Astrid picked up Aaron who was now crawling, as he was an advanced baby]

Astrid: Will you take him, up there, I don't want anything to harm him. Not yet, [Phoebe took baby Aaron into her arms]

Phoebe: We'll take care of him, I promise.

Scene break - The underworld [Cole and Warren were now listening in on the potential threat, of the Xzar race]

Cole: They want to get into magic school,

Warren: Looks like it, every demon does, what I want to know is who their leader is.

Cole: Your thinking if we take him out, this will all stop?

Warren: Exactly.

Cole: Maybe, but we... [The Xzar demons, turned around and saw Warren and Cole]

Warren: Go, go, go [Cole grabbed Warren and shimmered out back to magic school

Scene break - CIA Headquarters.

Agent Rose: What did you find last night?

Agent Baines: We found... horrible creatures every worst nightmare we've ever had is because of them. We lost some of our agents but me and Anderson managed to escape just in time.

Agent Rose: Because, we're not meant to be down there, its obviously hell or something like that, we need to stop this.

Agent Anderson: Have you seen the future, Rose? It can't stop all the destruction, pain and loss.

Agent Rose: Its not right to destroy their world.

Agent Anderson: Its our world, or there's in the future and we still need to destroy the hybrid child before its too late, that's also our mission.

Scene break - The Halliwell Manner [A portal opened which looked like a time portal and out stepped Aaron, from the future and Erin]

Astrid: What are you guys doing here?

Aaron: We're here to fight with you... we knew you guys needed back up so we came along to help, the Xzar race still exists in the future and we don't want this to happen.

Cole: You want to wipe the race, and make them become extinct?

Erin: We have too, or everything will be destroyed.

Payton: Right then, we need to come up with a way to vanquish them, anyone got any ideas?

Aaron: You need a spell, with fire, it'll diminish the infection from them and of course the race, but the spell needs to make sure it effects every single one of them.

Cole: Get the book of shadows from the manner, well actually we need to go back there as it has all the potions.

Erin: But were not magically protected there.

Astrid: We'll have to magically protect the manner then.

Scene break - CIA headquarters

Agent Anderson: Have, you heard? Aaron is back, this is our chance to get him.

Agent Baines: We need to get to the baby not him

Agent Anderson: There's something big going on, I don't think we'll be able to reach him but if we can get to the older one, maybe destroy his powers...

Agent Rose: Are you serious? You don't even have any powers,

Agent Baines: We do, we got them back, [Agent Baines generated an energy ball and threw it at the wall.]

Scene break - The Halliwell Manner,

Payton: All these spells are useless seriously, how did you guys defeat demons back then?

Cole: They were less developed then, our powers were enough, well their powers.

Warren: Your talking about yourself, you know.

Cole: Hey! I am not less developed I was the source of all evil, then I was indestructible.

Warren: They still vanquished you...

Cole: Not permantly, never permantly. [Suddenly a few red orbs appeared and the zombie like creatures began to attack them. One of them threw an energy ball into the stand where the book and Payton was]

Warren: GET THE BOOK!

Payton: Evil, can't touch the book. [Cole was fighting of the demons making sure they didn't bite him. he threw one of them across the corridor, Warren grabbed the other one and kicked it into the wall vanquishing it into dust. The other one got up and threw an energy ball, but Aaron and Astrid came back up in time, and Aaron vanquished it with a very powerful energy ball]

Aaron: Erin's just finished, putting crystals around the house, they shouldn't have got in...

Astrid: They're obviously more powerful than we thought, guys... where's the book? [Everyone looked around and the book was no where to be seen]

Scene break - The underworld.

The Time Master: You got the book, excellent I bet every demon had wanted to get this, see how demon after demon have been defeated by them.

Xzar: Your not the first to get the book, and we got the book you said equal shares. When we start our attack we'll have food. Right?

The Time Master: As long as you do as I say, you'll get what you want but first we're going to steal their powers.

Xzar: This will start of the revolution...

Scene break - The Halliwell Manner

Payton: Well this is just great,

Warren: I told you to get the book!

Payton: It was your responsibility too! And I was trying not to get killed.

Astrid: Who cares who's fault it was we need to get the book back, Aaron do you know where they are in the underworld.

Aaron: They're with the time master and I know what he's going to do next- [Suddenly the demonic agents, from the CIA shimmered in with their powers]

Erin: AARON! WATCH OUT! [An energy ball threw across at the three charmed ones who dived out of the way, Agent Anderson shimmered behind Aaron and grabbed him then they shimmered off.]

Cole: This is just great people, we're facing three demons, and one of our own is missing.

Astrid: He can't have disappeared again!

Scene break - CIA Headquarters, [Aaron was strapped down to a metal table when he first arrived with a couple of agents]

Agent Anderson: Hello, Aaron how's Henry?

Aaron: Go to hell, what the heck do you want? Haven't you done enough to me?

Agent Anderson: Not just yet although torture... is in my mind. No we just want rid of you we need to steel your powers and then get to baby you and kill him as always.

Aaron: Why are you telling me this?

Agent Anderson: Because your not going to live to see another day,

Aaron: You can't do this to me, surely... the CIA haven't authorised this,

Agent Anderson: They want you eliminated, that's what we have to do, we know all about magic of course its about time someone stopped your kind before its too late.

Aaron: Go to hell,

Agent Anderson: After you.

Aaron: Please just let me go, aren't you tired of this endless game, you had us for years you won. End off, you broke our sprits and brain washed us

Agent Anderson: We didn't kill you, which is what this mission is all about, this is why we're here to destroy you.

Scene Break - The underworld [Warren and Payton had gone to the underworld to see where the book had gone, they managed to trace it, and they saw The Time Master]

Payton: You again!

The Time Master: Sorry to disappoint you,

Warren: Give us our book back, you bastard. [Warren went to go and grab the book but was pushed back by a powerful force field.]

The Time Master: You think I'm going to give it you that easily?

Payton: What about, Aaron where is he?

The Time Master: I have no idea what you are talking about. Your nephew's disappearance is nothing to do with me anyway lets speed up this little game shall we? [The time master, threw Payton across the room and then clenched his fist a little, green light flickered and sparkles came up in the air] Of course I had to cater the spell to demons, considering your demonic powers.

[Warren went to speed but the time master, seized him by choking him to his knees with his power and then took his powers too. Payton tried to throw an energy ball but it didn't work]

The Time Master: Looking for this, [The time master generated an energy ball and threw it at Payton who dogged it out of the way, Cole then shimmered in and threw one back at him, and shimmered to Warren, grabbed him and shimmered off] DAMN YOU!

Scene Break - Magic school. [Astrid and Erin were waiting at magic school for the three of them to return.]

Erin: Those, agents we have to figure out a way to vanquish them.

Astrid: They're not demons, though. They're from the future, we just need to get rid of them. [Cole, Payton and Warren returned]

Cole: Guess what? These two managed to loose their powers.

Erin: This just gets better and better, doesn't it, how are we going to stop the zombies, without your powers and the book or get Aaron back or stop the time master?

Warren: We'll think off something,

Cole: Phoebe's right we should call in reinforcements, we're outnumbered.

Warren: We don't need reinforcements! We're the charmed ones, we can do this our selves, we need to make potions to replicate our powers.

Astrid: What about, Aaron?

Warren: Dad and Erin can go and get him back from the demon agents, they've got enough powers to stop them us three will stay here we don't want you to loose yours as well. Soon enough he'll figure out how to break in here anyway. [One of the teachers, walked up to them]

Astrid: Miss Walker?

Miss Walker: Have you seen the news, they're everywhere. [Cole flicked on the tv with his powers,]

 _A terrorist attack has occurred in SanFransisco an outbreak of an unknown, epidemic which appears to be manmade, and spreading largely across the state of California. CIA officials confirm this is an attack on American soil and are taking action to stop it. The public is advised to stay in their houses and away from over populated areas._

Warren: At least they're warning everyone.

Astrid: We'd better finish making the potion to get the book, to stop this mess.

Scene break - Outside CIA Headquarters, [Cole managed to flung himself across the field by bouncing of the magical force filed the CIA, had, as they tried to shimmer in]

Erin: I told you it was magically protected

Cole: Well whatever I wanted to try it for myself.

Erin: Your wasting, time we have to discrete, they'll recognise us from our last encounter that's why I put magical identity changes on us, so we're different people but they might detect our magic.

Cole: Great, where do you think they're holding Aaron?

Erin: I'll know, Jess knew about the room,

Cole: You're daughter?

Erin: Right, come on lets be quick, [They quickly located Aaron who was still strapped down to a metal table and a machine was being pointed at him] The DNA manipulator, great.

Cole: Didn't we encounter that last year?

Erin: Yup it, didn't end well

Cole: Great, lets just get past the agents, any bright ideas.

Erin: Actually I do...

Scene break - SanFransisco bridge, [The time master who now had the ability to travel through portals one of Warren's power's, was now standing on top of the SanFransisco bridge, his Xzar demon army was now heading into the city.]

The Time Master: Soon the world will be mine and the charmed legacy will be nothing but a memory. [He flicked through the book of shadows] A this spell should do it. [Suddenly the book flew into the air as Astrid shimmered it to herself.

Astrid: I don't think you'll get that far,

The Time Master: I'd thought you would be pondering over your lost son.

Astrid: Not this time, he can handle himself.

Payton: Astrid say the spell to give us our powers back, [The Time Master when to attack but Warren threw a potion which replicated a shield around them]

Astrid: _Hear these, words hear these cries, return what was lost through air, so we can avail and defeat this evil_ [Sparkling light appeared above, The Time Master went to get the powers back but they shot threw the force field into, Warren and Payton. Payton threw an explosion potion towards the time master who, grabbed it with is hand and crushed it before it hit the ground.

Warren, used his projection power to project an energy ball and threw it at The Time Master.]

The Time Master: I will not be beaten by you three.

Payton: Really?

The Time Master: Your outnumbered your never going to beet me, **ARMY, ATTACK THEM!**

Scene Break - CIA headquarters.

Erin: Sir your needed, in the directors office, there's a civilian attack, in SanFransisco [Agent Anderson began to walk to the office.]

Agent Anderson: Agent Baines, we're needed. [Agent Baines and Anderson walked up to the room,] There's know one in here, [Erin locked the door and barricaded it trapping them in it.]

HEY LET US OUT!

Erin: Sorry no can do, [Erin went back up to where Aaron was being held Cole was trying to get into the room]

Cole: Agents, this is a matter of national security, we're moving him somewhere more secure,

[The other agents didn't think anything of it, and resumed there work, except Rose]

Agent Rose: I know your wearing magical identities, I have the power of mind manipulation I can see right through you two.

Erin: Why are you working with the CIA then? If your one of us.

Agent Rose: Who said I was one of you?

Cole: You would have killed us, now but you haven't are you going to help us or just stand there? [Agent Rose went to grab the key and unlocked the door, Aaron was laying on the table unconscious,]

Erin: He's out cold.

Agent Rose: They were harvesting, his powers I don't know what the machine has done to him.

[Cole went to the machine and saw the screen 75% complete.]

Cole: Its complete by 75%, we can't let them get his powers,

Erin: We need to switch it off,

Agent Rose: Stand back, [Agent Rose, held out her hand and started scrunching it and her eyes went blue and a blue light came from the machine and then, the lightening, went into her hands.]

Cole: Are they Aaron's powers?

Erin: I thin-k so. [Agent Rose then pointed at Aaron and zapped the powers back into him making him regain consciousness]

Aaron: You came, [Aaron realised he was still tied to the table as they were trying to help him get up]

Erin: Always.

Cole: Come on lets get out of here, and help the others, we'll fill you in on the way.

Scene break - SanFransisco bridge, [Warren delivered a swift kick to the zombies coming at him, whilst Astrid was throwing energy balls, at them meanwhile Payton was trying to find a vanquishing spell.]

Payton: There's nothing in here, were going to have to improvise,

Warren: Great, we need some help,

Payton: No we don't we don't even need a spell, I think I've figured it just hold my hand. [Warren and Payton held hands and lifted their arms up in the air, and closed their eyes and sent a shock wave, through the air and all of the Xzar Demons, disintegrated into ashes. The Time Master walked back over to them, Astrid went and stood by Warren]

The Time Master: My my, the charmed power is powerful, although I bet you can't vanquish me.

Astrid: Not yet anyway, We can do this _Hear these, words hear these cries, return what was lost through air, so we can avail and defeat this evil_ [Sparkles went through the air and The Time Master lost his portal powers, so a hole in the ground opened up and The Time Master, fell through back to the underworld.

Warren: Well that's him dealt with for now, come on lets check on Aaron, Erin and Dad.

Scene break - The Halliwell Manner

[Phoebe, had returned holding baby Aaron, whilst adult Aaron, Cole and Erin were in the lounge area,]

Cole: You did it, you defeated the zombies

Warren: We killed them all, and got rid of the Time master's portal powers.

Phoebe: Thank god, imagine if he was allowed on earth.

Warren: No thanks, one thing I don't understand is, that we got our powers back from The Time Master yet he was still on earth, why was that?

Phoebe: Maybe, your spell wasn't strong enough, to get back the powers he was using the most. [Phoebe handed Astrid baby Aaron]

Astrid: Was he okay?

Phoebe: Yeah, he had fun up there,

Payton: This is weird, two Aarons in one room, although not the first time right? Won't this mess up the timeline?

Erin: No it shouldn't do as long as we don't want it to change,

Aaron: She's right, its up to us what we want to change like Chris changed the future for his parents.

Cole: We still need to be careful with time travel. You didn't come here to defeat those, zombies right? Why are you both here? And why is Erin here not Melody?

Aaron: Erin's more powerful than Melody, and Melody's safer in the future than she is here. We need your help.

Astrid: Why?

Aaron: Destroying the CIA, they're still after us but not just me and Henry the whole magical community.

Payton: But they're after you... they kidnapped you today, what did they want with you?

Aaron: My powers. But I'm just in the way of their mission Anderson and Baines are demons and they need to be vanquished we just don't know how...

 _So Aaron's back! Aaron is played by Eric Szmanda and Erin is played by Jennifer Lawrence. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter more soon! Also check out my youtube channel, for trailers of this fanfiction_

 _channel/UC1Y9Vn9obfCOTk6eiA9ojgw_


	4. 3x04 Civil War Part One

3x04 Civil War Part One

After the battle, defeating the Xzar demons, word got around that the power of three was back and bigger than ever, the elders were trying to protect the power of three as long as they could when they thought something was a threat to them.

The Halliwell Manner -

Phoebe: Cole I'm concerned about something,

Cole: What is it?

Phoebe: The elders... they seam to think Wyatt, Chris and Melinda are a threat to the power of three why would they think that?

Cole: Well, they are powerful witches, so I guess they have to think of all threats.

Phoebe: Do you think I should warn, Piper and Leo?

Cole: I don't think they would hurt us,

Phoebe: They might in desperation.

Scene break - Magic school, [Aaron was with Erin, Astrid and Warren looking through books about how to defeat The Time Master - again]

Astrid: You know, you gotta start taking better care of yourself, Aaron this whole time travel thing I mean, Chris nearly disintegrated himself from history because of it.

Aaron: I'm only doing what's necessary,

Erin: He's right otherwise me or Melody, wouldn't have let him.

Aaron: So The Time Master, maybe you guys could vanquish him like you did the source, and the Xzar demons?

Warren: Clearly that doesn't work, though I mean he would have been vanquished with the others,

Astrid: We'll just have to figure out how, too but we also need to figure out how he's going back in time, I mean he must have a time machine or the ability to time travel or a portal he sends his time agents through.

Warren: Maybe we should go and have a look?

Aaron: Or find one of his people, and get them to tell you?

Astrid: No... we're not torturing anyone not after last year, we saw that too many times with you, Henry... Payton.

Erin: Speaking off where is she?

Scene break - Somewhere in New York [Payton was now, sitting with Melinda at one of Piper's restaurants]

Melinda: You think the elders, are going to wipe us out?

Payton: No... we're going to wipe you guys out, me, Astrid and Warren. I saw it in a premonition.

Melinda: You have the, premonition power? It makes sense since your mom had it. But that can't be right we wouldn't kill each other, I mean we're the most powerful good guys on the planet.

Payton: That's what I saw, maybe there's a demon, behind it or something but that's what I saw we're going to kill each other, even our parents.

Melinda: How are we going to stop this?

Payton: I don't know, but I don't believe this is the end of the line, _yet_

Melinda: Me neither, so what do we do?

Payton: We should see which demon is causing this.

Melinda: How?

Payton: That I don't know...

Scene break - Wyatt's house, New York City. [Wyatt was with Chris, in his house mixing some potions,]

Chris: Do you think this will, get the demon?

Wyatt: It'll be enough, he's only a lower level demon, after all. Did you here about Payton, Astrid and Warren?

Chris: Yeah they defeated the zombie race right? Pretty powerful stuff if they could just do it with their mind and not with a spell. [Suddenly, an elder orbed to them and zapped Wyatt with lightening sending him flying into the kitchen counters,] What the hell? [Another elder orbed in, and went to zap Chris. who went under the table, and the table, got smashed to pieces, a demon then threw an energy ball Chris then dogged it with his powerful mind, manipulation power. Wyatt then awoke, and managed to disintegrate the two elders, and the random demon at once.]

Wyatt: Chris?

Chris: You just killed two, elders Wyatt we're screwed!

Wyatt: They were trying to kill us! [Wyatt said and then managed to collapse, nearly unconscious]

Chris: We need to get to mom and dad, and Mel.

Scene break - The Halliwell Manner, [Cole and Phoebe, were cuddling on the sofa, when Coop stormed in]

Phoebe: Ever heard, of knocking Coop?

Coop: Sorry to interrupt your, time together but this is a family matter. The council, is going after Wyatt, Melinda and Chris.

Cole: I thought it was the elders?

Phoebe: They must be joining forces. Crap, I better warn Piper, and Leo to get their asses down here.

Coop: Don't do that Sanfransico, is the most magical city in the world. They need to stay low, we need to go to them, including Payton, Warren and Astrid.

Cole: Are you crazy? They're just going to use my children against them, we need to keep them as far apart as possible.

Phoebe: Cole's right, but I think the elders will have something planned for them.

Coop: Your an elder, you can find out what their plan is,

Scene break - Magic school [Payton shimmered into magic school]

Payton: Guys we've got a problem,

Warren: What is it?

Payton: Someone's after us and they're using are families to do it. Wyatt, Chris and Melinda are there weapons, or were meant to take them out.

Astrid: How do you know?

Payton: I... saw it, in a premonition.

Warren: Woah new power alert,

Scene break - New York City. [Phoebe, and Cole shimmered to New York after, Coop came with the news,]

Piper: Door, Leo

Leo: Why do I always, have to get it? [Leo, answered the door to Phoebe and Cole] Phoebe? Cole? What are you doing here?

Phoebe: If you let us come in we'll explain it...

Scene Break CIA headquarters, [Agent Rose Williams was with Agent Baines and Anderson, who were planning to make an attempt to kidnap Aaron once again]

Agent Rose: Why do you want him so much? I thought your goal was to get the charmed, ones no more which is why your here from the future.

Agent Baines: Aaron is the one who causes the destruction of mankind in the future, we've lived through it we've seen it. We're not the bad guys here, he is trust us and he's got everyone fooled too.

Agent Rose: I'm not sure, I believe, you.

Agent Anderson: As off now, you are off this division, agent Rose and if you are to speak to anyone about this we will make sure you have no career left in the CIA.

Scene break - New York City, Piper's house.

Leo: Are you kidding me I, thought we got over all this with Gideon, when he went to attack Wyatt, which is why Chris came from the future to stop it.

Cole: Look, I'm really not interested in all of that we need to figure out how we're going to stop them, now the elders and our children from killing each other.

Piper: Well somebody's obviously manipulating the situation, we just need to figure out who.

Phoebe: Maybe we should call in Prue and Paige,

Piper: Not just yet remember this is your children's legacy we're talking about here.

Scene break - Melinda's apartment, New York. [Chris orbed into Melinda's apartment dragging a half conscious Wyatt]

Melinda: What the hell happened?!

Chris: We just got attacked by an elder, in our home,

Melinda: That's impossible, it has to be a demon, in a magical identity, not an elder.

Chris: No it wasn't he has the power of an elder trust me, we gotta get some help on this one for this.

Melinda: I think I know who it might be. Payton, Warren and Astrid. They could be working with the elders trying to kill us, I mean Aunt Phoebe, is an elder.

Scene break - SanFransisco, Magic School.

Warren: Let's talk to the elders, see what they know.

Payton: No Warren, I don't think your getting this, they're the ones behind this,

Warren: So you think, just because you had a premonition, its not what it seams. [Erin and Aaron were debating, what they were hearing trying to stay out of it. Just then, Melinda and Wyatt orbed, in together along with Chris.]

Astrid: What are you guys doing here?

Wyatt: This! [Wyatt threw his hands up into the air, and tried to disintegrate them all, but Aaron used his shielding power to protect everyone from getting burnt alive.] How is that even possible, your not even from this century.

Erin: Try not to think about it, it gets me every time. Well Wyatt, two can play at this game,

[Erin went to throw an energy ball, but Chris dogged it, and Warren then kicked Chris into the corridor, Astrid, Payton and Melinda, were all fighting. Astrid threw a punch to Melinda's head, but Melinda, somersaulted out of the way, kicking Payton across the room. Aaron threw an energy ball at Wyatt, who dogged it out of the way, and then used his exploding power and attacked Aaron with his exploding power but only managed to send him to the floor not vanquish him. Phoebe, Piper, Cole and Leo, all orbed in.]

Piper: GUYS STOP IT,! [Everyone stops immediately, hearing Piper's voice]

Wyatt: No, mom they're trying to kill us and take our powers.

Warren: Why, would we do that? We have more power than you do. We're the charmed ones, your just a Halliwell.

Chris: I don't know Warren, maybe you being the old source of all evil and your father, might have something to do with it. Demons crave power, which is exactly what you three are.

Piper: CHRIS! WYATT! Stop this, this isn't what you think it is, someone is setting this, up and we all need to find out who.

Aaron: They just came in and tried to kill us,

Phoebe: You and Erin, can't even be here, you just continue with what you need to do.

Aaron: Not when my family is in danger,

Astrid: No, she's right, you need to go, you can't keep changing the future like this. Go back to the manner.

Aaron: But-

Astrid: GO! [Aaron and Erin both shimmered back to the manner,]

Payton: Alright guys, what do we do about my premonition?

Leo: Phoebe, your probably best to go up to the elders, and figure out what's going on the rest of us will try and figure out which demon is causing this.

Scene break - The Halliwell Manner [An angry Aaron, kicked the door open and threw an energy ball into the stair case breaking it]

Erin: AARON! Calm down, look we need to figure out how to vanquish these agents, that's why we're here.

Aaron: I couldn't give a crap, about those agent's right now.

Erin: We need to vanquish them, as they keep trying to kill you, [Just then Baines and Anderson kicked down the door, to the Halliwell Manner, and threw an energy ball right into Aaron and Erin, who went flying through the wall. Erin threw an energy ball at the agents and caught them off guard]

Agent Baines: Just let us talk to him, won't you? [Baines said looking at Aaron]

Aaron: You won't talk, though you've been trying to kill me for the past five, years.

Agent Anderson: If your not part of this organisation you have, to be eliminated.

Aaron: This isn't about that, its about power, and you know it. I'm the mighty powerful hybrid and you want to destroy me!

Agent Anderson: That too, but since, you were a CIA agent and now you are not, any threats to exposure of operations, has to be eliminated.

Erin: What?! You were a secret agent?!

Aaron: So was, Henry

Scene break - Magic school [Phoebe, orbed back down from the elders, whilst the others were trying to figure out what was going on]

Phoebe: The elders, aren't the ones doing this they had no idea, this is going, on someone is messing with us.

Wyatt: But that guy had elder, powers

Leo: What did he look like?

Chris: He was... in a black suit. Like... Gideon used to wear

Astrid: Who's Gideon?

Piper: An elder, who tried to kill Wyatt, and killed past Chris... but did you see him? Did you look at him?

Chris: We were trying to fight him off we didn't get a look at him.

Phoebe: I'll go back up to the elders, tell them what's going on. We need to find Gideon, soon, if this is him.

Warren: I'll go down to the underworld, see if we can track him down, you guys, coming?

Payton: You think we'll need the power, of three?

Warren: Defiantly, come on let's go.

Scene break - The Halliwell Manner, [Erin and Aaron had managed to fight the agents, off once again creating a temporary shield around the manner using Aaron's power]

Erin: Why didn't you tell me?! You and Henry are meant to tell me everything, they nearly killed our daughter because of this, and you both decided to keep it a secret, you nearly died!

Aaron: I had too, we wouldn't have let them hurt any anybody we cared about. If I spilled about me and Henry working for the CIA the whole of history could be at steak.

Erin: I don't care, I care about my family, I'm going home your on your own.

Aaron: Erin! Please, I can't do this without you,

Erin: You should have trusted me in the first place, I'm not helping you with a mission I know nothing about. [Erin opened up a time portal and stepped in it, and then went home, the portal closed]

Aaron: Great,

Scene break - The Underworld [The charmed ones, were circulating the underworld looking for the demonic elder Gideon, whilst the others were trying to create a spell to vanquish him]

Astrid: This is pointless we're not going to find him.

Payton: We just have to keep looking. [A demon stepped out from the rock, and went to throw an energy ball, but Payton, set the demon on fire, and dodged the energy ball with his hand before he got another chance] Let's try and stay low.

Scene break - Magic school, [back at magic school, the four adults were arguing]

Cole: Well if Gideon's behind this, I want my children, out of this. It's all because of Wyatt, not because of my kids.

Leo: Your kids are part of it, because they have the ultimate power they want to destroy them too. That's why they're fighting against each other.

Cole: This is all, his fault,

Piper: Your quick to judge, Cole this isn't the kids fault its the demons. [Wyatt and Chris came in from the other room.]

Wyatt: We've almost figured out a vanquishing spell.

Cole: See they're already taking over, the charmed ones.

Leo: They're down in the underworld, Cole this is what they want they want us to fight don't let it happen. Fight it. They're manipulating us, however is behind this. [Without warning Cole threw an energy ball at Wyatt and Chris and they went flying across the other side of the room]

Phoebe: Cole! They're my nephews what the hell do you think your doing?

Cole: They're going to kill our children, Phoebe think about this!

Leo: I am [Leo then threw an energy lightening bolt, at Cole in retaliation, so

Cole then threw another energy ball and Leo was sent flying down the corridor, Piper then went to explode Cole, who landed, into the wall.]

Cole: He was the one who attacked me first,

Piper: You threw an energy ball, at Wyatt and Chris! We had to do something,

Leo: We are we're going we're going to figure another way, to end this not with them.

Phoebe: Come on guys, someone's obviously using some kind of mind spell on us, we wouldn't act like this.

Leo: He would, he was the source of all evil once remember,

Cole: Not anymore, if your a threat to my children, then I will wipe you out. If the elders think your son is a threat then that means he is and your children, are so we will wipe them out.

Leo: Not if I get to you guys first.

Cole: Really, want to try and vanquish me right now? Guardian? Yeah right, I have more power than you could ever imagine,

Chris: We have more power than you, [Chris then threw an energy bolt at Cole, who went flying into Phoebe, he then clenched his hand and went to choke Cole. Aaron shimmered in a couple of minutes later and tackled him to the ground. Then Piper, Leo, Wyatt, Chris and Melinda disappeared]

Aaron: Are you guys okay?

Cole: We are now, thanks, where are, Astrid, Warren and Payton?

Phoebe: Still in the underworld, I guess...

Scene break - The Underworld.

[After no luck in the underworld, Astrid, Warren and Payton went to head back up to magic school when they came across a secret cave,]

Astrid: I'm not too sure about this guys.

Warren: This is what, we came down for...Let's take a look and see what we're facing, Payton can you break the lock?

Payton: I think so. [Payton held her hand up and, burned the lock on the door, then Warren kicked the door down] Way to be discrete about it. [They all entered and the room lit up, and revealed Gideon standing with a couple of demons,]

Astrid: He's back. [Gideon then struck them with lightening, bolt knocking, Warren unconscious, Payton and Astrid ran to him]

Gideon: You will all be destroyed when my revenge, comes into play

Payton: Not if we destroy you first,

Gideon: You won't know, that I'm even here once you leave here, [Then Gideon held out his hand, and dust entered the air and hit Warren, Payton and Astrid,]

 _Next Chapter will be up soon, check out my youtube channel for more videos._


	5. 3x05 Civil War Part 2 Gideon's revenge

3x05 Civil War Part 2: Gideon's revenge

Scene Break - CIA Headquarters [Agent Anderson and Baines were giving a briefing to the intelligence division of the CIA]

Agent Anderson: As you all know the other week, we infiltrated another location beyond our world, of higher intelligence it is in the publics interest that we stop higher intelligence from invading our own world. The Halliwell's have always, been on high radar of terrorism since 1999. What, you've all heard is true, The Halliwell's are involved in terrorism, but with intelligence above our own.

Agent Baines: Our main target's at the moment are, Payton, Astrid and Warren Turner, who possess a very high amount of power.

Agent Carter: Is it true you two are also of higher, intelligence?

Agent Baines: We are but we're one of the good guys, we're the CIA in the future. We have advanced a lot, all for the greater good, but we need to get one target, Aaron Turner, before we reach the others. He is the one who will destroy us all.

Agent Anderson: That is why, we've come from the future to stop this.[Rose, got up from her seat and walked out the building to warn Warren about their plan]

Scene break - The Halliwell Manner,

Cole: Come on Warren, wake up. [Cole was getting worried because Warren wasn't waking up, Payton and Astrid didn't remember anything]

Phoebe: Let me try again, to heal him,

Cole: It won't work if you've already tried. He's out for a while. [A pink, light came in the room and a few of the council, of cupids came into the room.] GET OUT!

Cupid: You've all got so much power, it has to be stopped.

Cole: Says who?

Cupid: We do, [Melinda, Wyatt and Chris appeared in the room Chris and the cupid threw a huge lightening bolt toward, Cole who dived the other way.]

Phoebe: What are they even doing here?

Cole: At least we know they aren't working with the elders, Astrid, Payton shimmer, Warren to magic school.

Wyatt: Your not going to be safe their,

Cole: If your evil, you won't be able to get in. I assume you have turned to the dark side again [Cole threw an energy ball, knocking Wyatt unconscious, Melinda, exploded the roof above causing some of it to crumble, Phoebe, was kicking one of the cupids and she kicked him into the wall unconscious, meaning there was only one cupid. Melinda used her exploding powers again and targeted the roof, and the roof began to fall above Cole, who pushed Phoebe out of the way]

[Payton then shimmered back into the room and held up her hand and went to incinerate Melinda and Chris with her fire power, but Chris held the power back with his lightening bolt but Payton won, knocking them flying to where Wyatt was lying, they orbed away.]

Payton: Are you alright?

Cole: We're fine, is Warren awake?

Payton: Aaron's trying to heal him now, still unconscious at the moment,

Cole: What the hell happened to you guys,

Payton: I don't remember, honestly.

Scene Break - Magic school [After 20 Minutes of healing Warren, had just woken up, Phoebe, Cole and Payton had arrived]

Cole: It's about time, thanks Aaron.

Aaron: No problem, I figured you guys could use a little higher power.

Astrid: Hey don't get too big headed, you're just advanced because of your time. Hey where's Erin gone?

Aaron: She went back, to our time to sort something.

Cole: What?

Aaron: It Doesn't matter.

Warren: What happened, to me? Was it Wyatt, Melinda and Chris?

Payton: We're not sure, we've all got amnesia. How are we gonna fight this guy if we can't even remember him?

Astrid: Maybe we should go back down there again I remember, where we went after that, its all dead memory. Leo and Piper are defiantly not going to be on our side, now

Phoebe: The demons manipulating them. Wyatt just feels threatened, I really do think this is Gideon.

Cole: But he didn't have mind powers before, did he?

Phoebe: No but you can easily be more advanced, when you've come back from a vanquish just like you when you came, back from the wasteland, like Payton coming back from captivity.

Payton: That still doesn't help us figure out how to fight him, especially if he has a whole band of Halliwells, against us.

Warren: Come on we defeated, Aliens, Zombies, Agents, the source. This is nothing.

Payton: our family is the most powerful out there.

Astrid: Except us, the Halliwells and the Turners, are too different type's of DNA so technically we're only half related, and we've got demonic powers. More active powers, to our advantage they haven't. I am fully demonic, in my powers.

Phoebe: How is that better, than our powers?

Astrid: As long as you know, how to use them you can catch them of guard, right? We need to make a spell, to vanquish Gideon, and avoid his mind tricks.

Phoebe: Actually a potion might be better,

Scene break New York City. Piper's house [Gideon, was now above the surface, Piper's family was completely, oblivious that he was actually alive, even though he was giving them direct orders, by manipulating their mind]

Gideon: The next battle, none of you will fail, we will meet them... and you will kill them, I am going to give you ultimate power so you can destroy them. Gideon had a cupid chained up and a machine attached to him. All of Piper's family, we're sat chained to an individuals chair, Gideon activated the button and a pink light went through the wires, into the Halliwell's]

Scene break - The Halliwell Manner [Agent Rose Williams was waiting for Warren to return he finally did with the rest of his family.]

Warren: What are you doing here?

Rose: We need to talk.

Astrid: Warren?

Warren: I'll be there, in a minute. [He turned back to Rose] Let's go in here [They both went in the living area, as the others went into the conservatory]

Rose: The CIA, is moving in on you, they broke into the underworld, a couple of weeks ago,

Warren: What?! How's that possible,

Rose: They have some technology but Baines, and Anderson are evil. do you know them?

Warren: Yeah, they were after Aaron last year we got in the way, and they were after Henry.

Rose: Aaron, wait you know him? Because they want to kill him, they said he's dangerous and will destroy the world.

Warren: He's not dangerous, he's in the other room and he's my nephew from the future, look I can't deal with this right now, I've got bigger problems, just don't blow your cover otherwise your going to get killed.

[With that Warren left.]

Scene break - New York city,

Leo: Master, Gideon what is you want us to do now?

Gideon: It's time to head to SanFransisco, and get my ultimate, power to the Halliwell Manner.

Scene break - The Halliwell Manner.

Astrid: What was that all about?

Warren: Nothing, we need to worry about [Warren lied and looked over at Aaron who was holding something in his hand a device like a phone] Hey what is that?

Aaron: A DNA tracker, they're heading here, it looks like they're driving.

Warren: Why would they do that, when they could orb? [Aaron shrugged, Phoebe, and Cole came in with some potion vials.]

Phoebe: Drink this it should make you immune to any of Gideon's powers.

Payton: Will it make you immune to Melinda's exploding power, or Chris's lightening power?[Cole laughed and shook his head]

Cole: Unfortunately, not. We'll be okay, got that spell.

Payton: Yeah I wrote, it this time not Astrid,

Astrid: What's wrong with my spells?

Warren: They're more like riddles not spells, [The door broke, as Piper's family smashed through the manner, along with Gideon.]

Aaron: That didn't take long,

Warren: You should, get out of here, you shouldn't be part of this battle.

Aaron: I'm not leaving you guys now,

Scene break - CIA Headquarters

Agent Baines: Sir, we should start preparing for the mission, now.

Agent Anderson: Indeed, but we need to meet with the director of defence, first make sure we can get his resources, to get this hybrid,

Agent Baines: You, really think that we could kill him?

Agent Anderson: If we have the whole, of this government on our side, we'd be able to take him out. We should have killed him when we had the chance, even when he was in the government.

Scene break - The Halliwell Manner,

Phoebe: We will stop you, Gideon.

Gideon: Maybe, but not until I get my revenge. [Chris, threw his hands up in the air, Warren, Astrid and Payton went flying into the table. Aaron threw an energy ball, into Gideon knocking him down, on the floor. Melinda and Piper, exploded into Aaron, who rolled out the way into the other room. Leo threw a lightening bolt at Cole, who went flying through the windows, but somersaulted back into the room and kicked Leo, in the stomach down onto the ground. Melinda, exploded the same spot again causing the roof to fall down above, Phoebe, knocking her into unconscious]

Cole: PHOEBE!

[Astrid threw an energy ball into Melinda, to stop her from exploding the roof as the whole house was now crumbling down]

Warren: We need to move,

Gideon: NOBODY IS GOING ANYWHERE, ATTACK THEM KILL ALL OF THEM! [Wyatt, and Chris held out their hands sending out an energy blast to all of them, causing the house to split in two, and crumble, shooting the others backward into the trees outside. They all heard sirens in the distance. Cole was holding an unconscious Phoebe, as Gideon and Piper's family was marching toward them.]

Astrid: Dad, you need to go and hold them off,

Cole: Aaron can do it, I need to stay here, with you guys.

Astrid: Just shimmer, Phoebe to magic school she'll be fine, you need to deal with the police, if they come in here it'll be a blood bath.

Payton: She's right dad, go, we'll be fine.

Cole: Alright. [Cole shimmered, of as a bolt of lightening struck where he was, causing a tree to crash, whilst the manner was crumbling down. Payton stepped forward and shot out an energy beam with her hand, as well as Aaron, Chris and Wyatt copied their action.]

Gideon: [Turned to Leo] Go after, Cole and Phoebe. [Leo, blasted off like he normally transported]

Scene break - SanFransisco streets, [Agents, Baines, Anderson and Williams, arrived with the SanFransisco police force the opposite street of the manner.]

Daryl: Who the heck are you guys? We have jurisdiction here, we're the SanFransisco police department.

Agent Anderson: Not anymore, we're taking over, this is a matter of homeland security. [Two large tanks rolled in behind them]

Daryl: We're not using them!

Agent Anderson: Sir with all due respect this is high above your level of command, you need to stand down if you wish to speak to the director of defence you may or you could work with us.

Daryl: What's your plan? [Cole then came running from the distance]

Cole: I wouldn't go in just yet, guys you'll get hurt.

Daryl: Cole what's going on back there?

Cole: I'll explain later.

Agent Anderson: No I think now, might be a good time to start explaining Mr Turner.

Cole: I'm not explaining anything to you- you kidnapped my grandson a week ago.

Agent Anderson: Your grandson, Aaron, is a threat to the entire, history of the human race. Arrest this man [Leo suddenly blasted in causing everyone to gasp, knocking Cole, flying skidding across the floor]

Daryl: Leo, what the heck?!

Cole: He's under a spell... crap way to keep a cover, [Leo, aimed a lightening bolt at Daryl who ducked behind the car along, with Anderson, he then aimed a lightening bold at Cole, who threw an energy ball in his direction, Leo was now charging towards Cole. He manages to grab, Cole's arm twisting him into a headlock, Cole easily grabbed Leo's hand and flipped him backwards, causing Leo to come crashing on the floor.]

Really? Not even using magic, isn't going to take me out, come on...

[Cole was suddenly, flown across the street by a lightening bolt]

Agent Baines: Sir, shall we proceed to fire?

Agent Anderson: Do it, Aaron's inside, we can get him once and for all.

Scene break - The Halliwell Manner

[Meanwhile inside the manner, the energy blast was still going, with Wyatt, Chris and Gideon against Payton and Aaron Warren and Astrid had knocked Melinda and Piper, unconscious out of the way]

Warren: We should say the spell.

Astrid: It might blow them all up

Payton: If your going do it, now, I can't hold this much longer,

Warren: This is calling on all magic of the Halliwell line, are you sure? Payton? It's the source vanquishing spell.

Payton: Just do it.

 _Prudence, Penelope, Patricia, Melinda, Astrid, Helena, Laura and Grace Halliwell witches stand strong beside us, Vanquish this evil from time and space._ [The Energy bolt reaches breaking point sending a sonic wave backward and everyone goes flying, Aaron and Warren crash into the side of the building but they here, Gideon exploding in the distance Chris and Wyatt, both get up with just a graze,]

Wyatt: What the hell just happened? Oh my god the manner,

Warren: We fixed it.

Chris: Not the manner, Oh my god, Melinda, Mom [They both rush over to Melinda,]

Astrid: Come on, [Astrid, grabs Warren and they go into the falling building.]

Scene break - SanFransisco streets, [Cole stands up after the hit, and he saw Leo's eyes glow]

Cole: Leo?

Leo: Cole? What am I doing here?

Cole: They must have done it, the kids, it was Gideon but he's gone now,

Leo: I was under a mind spell by Gideon?

Cole: Pretty much and you and your family were trying to kill my family, hence the destroyed manner.

Leo: I don't remember, come on let's go and find the kids. [They went to step toward the manner but a load, of CIA agents surrounded them]

Agent Anderson: Do you think you two, are walking away from this, give up the boy and your free, your not going anywhere for now, we can hold you for terrorism. Fire, now. [Payton and Aaron stepped out of the building, as the grenade machine went off, and exploded the manner into pieces]

Aaron: Let them both go, this is between you and me,

Agent Baines: Fire, at him, [Aaron had sudden guns firing at him and Payton, they both divvied, but Aaron activated his shield power.]

Surrender now, and it'll be a quick death.

Aaron: I'm not giving myself, over to you guys again, you can't touch me.

Agent Anderson: If you don't come with us we'll shot both of them,

Aaron: I won't let that happen, [Aaron threw an energy ball at Anderson who threw one back, distracting the soldiers, Cole grabbed Leo and they shimmered off]

Payton: Aaron! [Aaron's shield was disabled, as he fell from the floor, Aaron got up]

Aaron: This isn't over. [Aaron then shimmered off,]

Daryl: If I were you, I'd leave right now, unless you want to face, the Halliwells. [Agent Williams turned to Anderson]

Agent Williams: Let's go back and find him, its not worth it, we can kill them when we have Aaron.

Agent Anderson: Fine, Clear out.

Scene break - Magic school [After the events of the battle everyone met at magic school, Astrid and Warren shimmered out of the manner, in time before the grenade, hit them.]

Piper: I can't believe, we tried to kill you guys,

Warren: Lot's of people want to kill us,

Piper: What are you guys going to do now? The Manner is destroyed... you can't go back.

Payton: The only thing that survived, [Payton held up the book of shadows,] What about the halo? That wasn't compromised?

Phoebe: Well the halo goes, wherever the ultimate power, goes and it doesn't look like it, otherwise it would be in you guys but I think it'll follow us wherever we go.

Cole: The penthouse, I still own it.

Warren: Are you serious?

Cole: Of course, we can all move in there, it's either that or Phoebe and Coops old cabin.

Melinda: And I guess we're back to New York.

Payton: Please let us know sooner if you think any mind demons are trying to mess with you.

Melinda: Sorry.

Astrid: Yeah, and I'm going to find my son. I'm guessing he's gone back to his time I'm going to follow him there.

Cole: You can't be serious?

Astrid: Dad I have to stand by him I'm all he has, and I need to see what's going on.

Leading into Agents of Time, 3x06 Trailer on my youtube channel!


	6. 3X06 Agents Of Time

3x06 Agents Of time,

 _All of this takes place before Aaron and Henry, went back to the past, this was what caused the dilemma between him and the agents._

2075 - NITA [National intelligence threat agency, formally known as the CIA]

Agent Anderson: The president wants this thing dealt with and I believe, we should send our best agents after it.

Agent Billy Turner: Are you sure Aaron, can handle this sir? He may be the most powerful of us, but he defiantly isn't the most trained.

Agent Anderson: Skye and Henry will go with him, the president wants the people of America to be controlled and this is the only way of doing it by taking out these things.

Agent Billy Turner: Let me go out on the field then, I've got power, I mean me and Aaron are from the same family.

Agent Anderson: Fine but if anything goes wrong, I'm holding Aaron and you responsible. Skye will also be going with you.

Agent Billy Turner: Great.

2075 - SanFransisco.

 _Okay everybody keep moving you will be scanned before the execution, of these witches, to make sure none of you are betraying the constitution of the united states._

Henry JR: We can't stand back and watch these people get incinerated, they haven't done anything wrong.

Aaron: They're witches as far as the government is concerned, nobody is allowed to use their powers without permission, unless they join the federal government, or the utopia project.

Henry JR: We can't let this happen, what are you too afraid to stand up to Anderson? This is why we joined NITA, to start a revolution.

Aaron: What about our families? He said, he'd go after, Melody and Erin if we try anything, I mean mom's dead, and Melody is all I have, and you.

Henry JR: And Billy, but he doesn't know what we're up to he agrees to these daily executions.

Aaron: He's just been brainwashed, Henry he doesn't want to die, like our family did. Come on I've got a pla-

Billy: Boo.

Henry JR: Wow your so scary I actually thought you were a demon, what are you doing here?

Billy: Anderson sent me out on the field to help you round them up where, do you want me?

Aaron: Ummm... other end of the street with the scanner,

Billy: You got it, Skye's not here but she's on red alert if anything happens.

Henry JR: Great [From the distance the NITA guards were, rounding up witches and magical beings to the centre of the street where a bomb was about to be decimated.]

 _All NITA soldiers please report to their, designated safety points._ [An announcer said, as the barriers were brought up on both ends of the street, Skye and Billy were, the other side of the gate.]

Henry JR: Whatever your planning we gotta do it fast, or they're all dead. [Aaron suddenly, climbed on top of the barrier, to where the people were about to be killed, and he noticed Melody and his five year old son Jake, in the middle of the crowd he froze. Henry suddenly jumped on the barrier next to him]

Henry JR: Oh my god. [Billie, and Skye who were bellow them stepped back to look at them]

Skye: What the hell are you two doing, your going to get yourselves killed [Suddenly a hover craft, flew across the centre of the explosion and dropped a massive bomb, before Henry and Aaron had time to react, the bomb went off and a huge explosion occurred sending them both flying.

Scene break - Erin and Henry's house.

Erin: Where's Melody, and Jake? I thought they were in the back garden.

Tyler: Nope, last time I heard she went to get some milk, or something wasn't really paying attention. [Tyler was testing his powers, of telekinesis. Erin walked up to him and shoved him to stop]

Erin: You idiot, you should have paid attention the, witch executions are today NITA, Henry and Aaron are going to get her, and kill her. We need to go and look for her.

Tyler: Calm down we'll just call her.

Erin: No, come on.

Scene break - NITA Headquarters

Agent Anderson: The explosion was a success, and their was no damage to the area either.

Agent Murphy: Good. And how are Aaron and Henry doing with our new, ways of keeping them in line with the government?

Agent Anderson: Sir, they went out on the field with, the NITA squat team, to take out those, magical beings.

Agent Murphy: Excellent, see to it that they come back here I don't want them falling of the radar. It is important they side with us.

Scene break - SanFransisco [Billy and Skye, managed to find Aaron and Henry JR, who had just awoke from the explosion]

Billy: What the hell were you guys doing?

Aaron: Melody and Jake were in the explosion!

Billy: What?!

Aaron: I saw them... they're dead aren't they?

Henry JR: We don't know that, Skye search for living vital signs on the scanner.

Skye: Doing it now, I've located someone in the building over there. [They all ran to the building where the explosion was at the centre, Aaron kicked down the door, an energy ball flew, from Tyler, who was fending of the guards.]

Aaron: Tyler? What's going on?

Tyler: Your palls are trying to kill us, Erin's with Melody now.

Aaron: She's alive? What about Jake? Is he okay? Where are they?

Tyler: Aaron... Jakes... he didn't make it, but Melody is alive. [Aaron rushed to where Melody was cradling the body of her dead son.]

Melody: Aaron,

Aaron: Mel, what happened? Jake's... he can't be [Melody threw an energy ball straight into Aaron and he went flying across the room]

Melody: THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! AARON, IF YOU HAD STOOD UP TO THOSE STUPID AGENTS NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED, NOW HE'S DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU.

 _This is NITA, everyone in the centre building put your hands up and lower yourself to your knees._

Erin: Now what do we do?

Aaron: I'll get you all out, of here.

Tyler: I think you've done enough damage for today, don't you think?

Henry JR: Hey! Back off,

[Aaron, stepped out into the open with his hands in the air, the SWAT team immediately, arrested him.]

Scene break - NITA headquarters,

[Aaron was thrown on he's knees before, the president of the united states, Cole Turner. The immortal, who would live forever. Apparently]

President Cole: What an earth are you doing? Standing on that barrier like some sort of hero, do you think you can stop me from doing any of this?

Aaron: No... I was... I saw my son there, I had to get him out, and my wife, Melody.

President Cole: You don't get to make the choice of who lives, and who dies. Your little friends will be the next on my list.

Aaron: Don't! They haven't done anything to you...

President Cole: Your family did nothing but wrong for me, that is why we're having no more magical beings in this world. Anderson, are the Halliwells secure?

Agent Anderson: I'm not, too sure. We're having a problem sir. They've escaped, but we're trying to recapture them now.

President Cole: When you find them, send them to their execution I want it broadcast all over the world. Prepare this one for his execution now. [Two guards roughly grabbed Aaron]

Aaron: You can't do this to me! [Aaron kicked the guard away, releasing his arm. He threw an energy ball at Cole. Cole, threw a fireball at Aaron making is body go flying, with a hot red burn on his arm. Two guards grabbed him again, and made him kneel.]

President Cole: Get him out of my sight. Put him in a holding cell, or something

Aaron: Let go of me,! [Aaron said, keeping his feet firm on the ground making it difficult for the guards to, drag him out.]

Scene break - SanFransisco [Meanwhile, Henry JR, Melody, Erin and Tyler were trapped by NITA]

Erin: Shall we teleport out? Considering magic cannot be used in this area as the government, designed a nuclear shield across the city, and then all magic bounces back . Unless your an agent of course

Henry JR: Yeah we know, you got the teleported with you?

Erin: Of course, [Tyler picked up Jake from Melody so she didn't have to carry him] What about Aaron?

Melody: What about him as far as I'm concerned, he's dead to me.

Erin: We should go, [Everyone grabbed the device but Henry JR stopped,]

Henry JR: This isn't his fault, Melody trust me it was those agents, who killed your son. I'm not about to abandon him.

Erin: Henry, we can't sort this out somewhere else, not here.

Henry JR: I'm not leaving him. After this your memory will be wiped of this whole thing, you won't even know I'm an agent.

 _Sir this is the NITA squat team put your hands above your head and kneel to the ground._

Erin: Henry no- - - [Tyler had pressed the teleportation device, and they were gone before she protested. Agent Billy, and Skye made there ways in and brought him to the outside hover craft]

Scene Break - Aaron's holding cell. [Aaron had given up he had been waiting for his execution when Henry, orbed in his cell]

Aaron: Are you crazy?! They'll detect your here,

Henry JR: Then let's get out of here, look... your my buddy and I'm not going to leave you, alright?

Aaron: Really?

Henry JR: We're in the secret service, together of course I won't leave a fellow agent. [Henry grabbed Aaron by the arm, and went to orb, but electricity, went through him.]

Agent Baines: Do you think you could escape us that easily?

Henry JR: It was worth a shot, wasn't it, Billy, come with us.

Agent Billy Turner: I'm not going anywhere with you guys, I serve the government I'm not a terrorist.

Aaron: Hey... who says were terrorists?

Agent Anderson: We do, if your not with us, then your siding with them which makes you a terrorist. [Henry JR held up his hands and blasted the cell open, a huge explosion occurred knocking everyone, backwards.]

Henry JR: Come on let's go. [Aaron, and Henry JR proceeded to run when they were blasted by an energy ball coming from Billy. Then he turned to face Henry JR, to knock him out with a punch but Henry JR kicked him in the stomach. Agent Anderson fired an energy ball at Aaron, who blasted it away with an energy beam. Anderson then began to shoot, at Aaron who used his shield to protect, them both.]

Aaron: Give it up you'll never beet us, that's why this whole programme was created because of us.

Agent Anderson: Is that why you were, locked up in a cell then?

Aaron: I just needed a little push. Billy come with us, he killed my son, your nephew look please just come with us.

Billy: Jake is dead?

Aaron: He's gone, [Billy turned around, and shoved Agent Anderson's gun out of his hands the bullet's didn't even touch him. And crushed the gun with his hand,]

Billy: What's the plan?

Aaron: We're going to take down the shield, which is preventing powers and teleportation in the city.

 _All units, security breach in sector 4._

Agent Murphy: The prison, cells. Guys we need a tack team [A bunch of guys with guns came down to the cellar. Since teleportation such as orbing was not an option, Agent's Billy, Henry JR and Aaron had to escape with out it. Aaron turned around and kicked one of the guards into the other one, then threw an energy ball into both of them. Billy kicked Agent Anderson across the room, Anderson threw an energy ball, back, but Aaron still had his shield, activated.]

Agent Baines: Lock down, I repeat, lockdown. [Aaron threw an energy ball into another one of the guards, leaving only, Anderson and Baines. The three of them began to escape, to be met with stairs.]

Billy: Come on, I know a short cut. [They climbed up the stairs, and reached the roof, just as Agent Murphy, and another tac team was coming.]

Aaron: We don't have our powers,

Henry JR: We have to jump [Just then President Cole, shimmered on the roof, Aaron jumped on the other, roof and Henry JR followed, but Billy was caught by the tac team and brought to his knees. Agent's Baines and Anderson shimmered onto the other roof along, with Cole. Henry shot an energy beam at Anderson who went flying of the roof, distracting agent Baines.]

Agent Baines: NOOO! [She shimmered off, Aaron threw another energy ball from Cole distracting him as he fell. Just then Erin teleported in]

Henry JR: Erin?

Erin: Come on, we don't have a lot of time,

Aaron: But Billy...

Erin: We can comeback for him [Just then a whole tac team shimmered onto the roof, with guns, Aaron and Henry JR grabbed onto the device.]

 _Agent's surrender and kneel to the- - - -_ [Henry JR, Erin and Aaron were all gone]

Scene break - The NITA medical centre [Agent Anderson was critically injured but he was alive, Agent Baines was with him]

Agent Baines: Why didn't you shimmer when you had the chance.

Agent Anderson: The force field wouldn't let me

Agent Baines: What why?

Agent Anderson: Because we were compromised Baines, we designed the shield to work that way, so there wasn't a security breach in our city, ever.

Agent Baines: You could off died, I want Aaron dead, he's betrayed us. So did Billy, he's going to be executed.

Agent Anderson: We could use him to lure them, don't execute him yet,

Scene break - the mountains, [Erin, Tyler, Melody, Aaron and Henry JR were all hiding up in the mountains, Melody was still distraught. Aaron, saw Melody in the bedroom, whilst Tyler, and Erin were placing Jake in the coffin.]

Aaron: Melody, I know your upset,

Melody: You should be too! This is all because of your stupid, deal with the government why he's dead. Why aren't you crying?

Aaron: I'm sorry I just... we had a plan to take them down we had to stick to it and now, he's gone... but we can still, take vengeance, make a stand something to remember him by.

Melody: You didn't answer my question

Aaron: Of course, I want to cry but... I'm just focused on getting the bad guys, Mel. I'm angry at them, because of them Jake's dead and I want them to pay for that. Don't you?

Melody: Yeah, I do I just want him here.

Aaron: Me too.

Melody: Maybe we could... turn back time, before it began, with the equipment NITA has and magic school, please Aaron.

Aaron: The last time we turned back time, it nearly destroyed the universe, we're not messing with time Melody. He's gone we need to deal with that.

Scene break - NITA Headquarters, _Interrogation room A_ [President Cole was at NITA headquarters, interrogating Billy along with Agent Murphy.]

Billy: I'm not telling you anything, I told you that, I don't even know anything

Agent Murphy: Don't give us that, bulshit Billy tell us what they're planning,

Billy: I'm not going to tell you anything no matter, what you do this government is corrupt, I'm not going to stop someone from bringing it down. [Agent Murphy, walked off, and began placing a team to find Aaron and Henry JR]

Scene break - On route to SanFransisco.

[Aaron and Henry JR were taking a car back to Sanfransico, with Tyler, as Erin was staying with Melody.]

Tyler: I can't believe you guys are agents, how could you do this? Does Erin know?

Aaron: No one will know, once the shield, is deactivated or destroyed then, everyone's memory of us being agents will, be wiped from the SanFransisco public only NITA agents, will know as they were trained, on psychological defences of the shield.

Tyler: Even my memory,

Henry JR: It's for your own good, were doing to protect you, you know we could really use Taylor's help.

Tyler: He's in, Los Angels, for the moment, with work, sorry guys.

Aaron: Let's just get rid of this damn, shield, and rescue Billy before we have Agent Murphy on our backs,

Scene break - NITA headquarters

Agent Murphy: They're going to head for the shield, we need to get a tac team down to the barriers now.

President Cole: I can get their quicker and take him out my self, we can end this once and for all.

Agent Murphy: Here take this [He hands Cole, a little device in his hand,]

President Cole: Is that the DNA back charger?

Agent Murphy: It is sir, fire it at Aaron or any of them, their powers are sucked into this.

Scene break - The Shield, [SanFransisco golden gate bridge]

[Tyler, Aaron and Henry JR just reached the bridge and pulled over, Aaron ran out the car.]

Tyler: Do we need the teleport device?

Aaron: Yeah the base of the shield is on top the bridge, since we don't have our powers.

Henry JR: Can't we use any of our other powers, to do this?

Aaron: Um... we can't energy ball our way up their. (Just then Cole shimmered in, all of them looked at him)

Henry JR: Go, go, we'll fight him off [Aaron, took the device, and teleported up there just missing an energy ball from Cole]

[Henry threw an energy beam at Cole, which sent him flying backwards. Just then the tac team arrived Agent Murphy stepped out of the first car]

 _Stand down Agent Mitchell, Stand down consider the consequences. Kneel to the ground and put your hands on your head you are under arrest._

[The speaker said. Henry JR new he and Tyler were outnumbered so he surrendered immediately. Aaron was on top of the bridge, trying to dismantle the SHIELD using his energy beam powers. Suddenly, a massive lightening strike occurred from the shield as its barriers broke shooting Aaron right down falling. He didn't have the teleportation device, his body seamed to shimmer to the ground and he collapsed in front of an entire squat team and President Cole]

Henry JR: We did it! [Cole pointed the device at both boys, and their powers were sucked inside of them, Tyler at this point orbed off,]

Aaron: What did you do to us?

President Cole: Your back too square one, again, I've got your powers in this little device here. Both of your powers. You two are coming back to NITA headquarters where you'll be undoing the damage you've done and believe me its going to be painful.

Scene break - NITA headquaters [Aaron and Henry JR were led down to NITA headquaters where they met Billy.]

Aaron: Are you alright?

Billy: I'm fine, remember we were trained for this

Agent Murphy: Yeah well it looks like your, all going to be doing some retraining what ever mission that is required of you, you will do it, or your families will pay for it. They will never know about this because we'll have their memories wiped of this, and you will be staying in a NITA facility understood?

Aaron: Yes, sir

Henry JR: You'll be stopped eventually.

 _So this was agents of time hope you guys enjoyed it, the next chapter will be uploaded shortly._


	7. 3x07: Made of metal

3x07 Made of Metal

 _Present day times 2016_

CIA headquarters - Lab room.

Agent Anderson: Nice of you to join us again, Agent Murphy, we can finally see our plan to the end.

Agent Murphy: And get the boy?

Agent Anderson: Kill him, hopefully with this, and those Halliwells stop the thing before it starts in the future.

Agent Murphy: What about Henry? He'll still pose a threat,

Agent Anderson: That's being taken care of, Agent Baines is going to retrieve the child now with a back up team, they've relocated to New York.

Scene break - The Penthouse

Cole: Phoebe, what are you doing?

Phoebe: I'm putting some viles and potions in this room, too make it look like the attic we had at home, good thing the book is indestructible.

Cole: Right, you don't like it here?

Phoebe: No, it just brings back memories of when you were the source of all evil, you know... [Aaron, shimmered in ducked and rolled just as an energy ball came flying through hitting the shelf Phoebe just set up. Phoebe dived out the way suddenly the demon threw another energy ball, but Aaron used his telekinesis power to, backfire them and vanquish the demon] Aaron!

Aaron: Sorry, the demon was following me, I pissed it off,

Cole: Why?

Aaron: Because, The time master has disappeared and we're trying to find out why.

Payton, Astrid and Warren are down in the underworld too see what's going on there's a shift in power.

Phoebe: I'll go up to the elders to see what's going on [Phoebe orbed off]

Scene Break - New York City,

[In New York, Henry and Paige were at the park with Henry JR and Pandora.]

Paige: It's so nice here, I wish we'd come sooner and lived a magically free life [Little Henry was now toddling around the park with Pandora, near the slide. A demon took them buy surprise when she shimmered in, or 'Agent' and threw an energy ball toward Henry and Paige. They dived out the way, Pandora quickly picked up Henry JR and orbed out.]

Agent Baines: Damn it,

Paige: What the hell are you doing? Your going to expose magic,

Agent Baines: Things aren't that black and white anymore, you may remember me. I'm Agent Baines of the CIA.

Henry: Of course we remember you, Phoebe informed us you've been after our son and his friend.

Agent Baines: Just hand him over and we'll be gone,

Paige: Like hell.

Agent Baines: Alright arrest these too now, take them down to the SanFransisco facility. [Paige went to grab Henry to orb out but it didn't work.]

Paige: My powers...

Agent Baines: They've been deactivated.

Scene break - The underworld.

Astrid: I'm sure its nothing,

Warren: Nothing? You know as well as I do if, The Time Master was here he'd be right in our faces, he's planning something big lets stop it before its too late.

Payton: Guys, look [Payton pulled a huge door open, Warren came too help, they saw many time agents, in cages and lots of other devices,

Warren: I think we found where, he keeps the new ones, or his evil layer. [Warren's phone went off]

Payton: Are you getting a text? Down here?!

Warren: Yeah, its from...

Astrid: Your new girlfriend?

Warren: Okay she's not my girlfriend she's an agent trying to help us out and it is from her. She says she's at the penthouse.

Astrid: Great, let's go then.

Scene break CIA headquarters

Paige: Your not going to get your hands on him, I swear to you.

Agent Baines: We'll see about that, you just don't know how powerful we really are to the magical community.

Paige: I know what you did to my son, in the future, and his friend and believe me a lot of people are going to be angry.

Agent Baines: Right.

Scene break - The Penthouse. [The three of them travelled back too the penthouse Rose, was waiting by the entrance]

Rose: Warren, you guys need to go to the CIA, headquarters.

Warren: What's going on down there?

Rose: They've got Paige and Henry, they were trying to get Henry junior but Pandora escaped with him.

Phoebe: What?! We have to go, down there.

Aaron: I need to find Pandora,

Astrid: Aaron I don't think -[Aaron shimmered off] That's a good idea... Why are they doing this after all this time?

Rose: I'm not sure, I think it's something to do with Aaron, they've been figuring out ways to kill him.

Phoebe: Well yeah it took us ages to track him down after the agents zeroed in on us last time,

Payton: Shall I go after him?

Cole: No this might be a set up, we need to stay together.

Warren: Dad, its not a set up trust me,

Cole: Yeah I trust you, but not her she's a CIA agent, she could be tricking you too, break you guys apart for them.

Warren: Dad its not like that trust me, Rose is a witch she's magical like us.

Cole: That still doesn't make her one of the good guys,

Rose: Trust me, I wouldn't have anything to do with this operation if I had a choice, but I need to stick to it.

Warren: We'll go to the CIA and rescue Paige and Henry.

Phoebe: What about Henry JR? And Aaron?

Warren: We'll have to deal with them later, come on let's go,

Cole: I'll find, the others, you just go to the CIA,

Scene Break - New York City [Aaron shimmered into Paige's house when he was met by a lightening bolt caused by Leo]

Aaron: Oww! Thanks for that,

Leo: Sorry thought you were a demon,

Aaron: Why are you guys here? [He looked over to see Melinda and Chris]

Melinda: We're protecting Pandora, and Henry JR. You?

Aaron: Doing the same thing, we got told Paige and Henry were at the CIA-

Chris: That's where, they are let me call Wyatt and mom,

Aaron: Where are they? Where are Charlie and Rose?

Leo: Charlie and Rose are out of town, something to do with College, Wyatt and Piper, have gone back to SanFransisco to track down where Paige and Henry are.

Aaron: The baby is my responsibility to protect, trust me you don't know what those demons are like they're more powerful than any demonic force I've ever faced.

Leo: Well, I'm his uncle, and I need to protect him too, I'm sure we can do it together,

Aaron: You couldn't even face off Gideon the second time- [Leo threw another lightening bolt at Aaron who was sent flying backward]

Leo: I did the first time though didn't I? I think I was one of the most powerful elders, anyone had ever been, and I was an avatar, a mortal now I'm a soul saviour. You need to listen to me not the other way round I've had more magical experience fighting off demons than you ever have,

Aaron: You don't understand this

Chris: I'm sure we can catch up, on whatever we've missed so spill the beans,

Aaron: Let me see little Henry, first maybe I can cooperate.

Scene break CIA headquarters [Baines and Anderson had marched Paige, and Henry into a room where, some construction was going on]

Paige: What are you showing us?

Henry: You'll never kill us. you won't do it, maybe me but not Paige, she's got the charmed power and so has our little boy.

Agent Baines: What your seeing here, is something made of metal, I machine with the coded instruction to kill your son, take his powers to us, the same with Aaron anyone who gets in the way. Your going to be the first in line. All we needed is some Halliwell magic, and now we've go t it. Yours.

Paige: They will find you and vanquish every last one of you. [Agent Anderson, appeared beside Agent Baines]

Agent Anderson: Who the charmed ones? [Suddenly an energy ball came out of know where and shot at Anderson he flew backward by the barrier, he shimmered just in time.]

Astrid: Talking about us?

Scene break - Paige's house New York [Aaron was led to the basement where potions, were a book of spells and other magical things, Henry JR was playing in a play pen set up on the floor with Pandora.]

Pandora: What are you doing here?

Aaron: I came to see him, I know there was an attack, the charmed ones are working to get your mom and dad back.

Pandora: I know, Mom told me once to do whatever I could to protect him she told me about the future, you.

Aaron: I know I just, think its best I'm here with you twice the magic believe me thats what I'm here for, but we can't stay here.

Pandora: Why not?

Aaron: The demons can get in we need to take him to magic school, [Pandora picked up Henry JR and orbed, to magic school Aaron went up the stairs to Chris, Melinda and Leo]

Scene break - CIA Headquarters. [Astrid threw another energy ball toward the agents directions, whilst Payton went to Paige, and Henry to free them. The agent's could always match the powers they had which meant it was harder to defeat them.]

Agent Anderson: Your too late all of you are,

Paige: He has my powers, you need to get them back... [Anderson quickly put a device into a bigger machine and lightening bolts came out of it, and it began to vibrate the room and a fanning noise, filled up the room]

Warren: What did you just do?!

Agent Anderson: Completing my mission to get rid of you lot, once and for all that's what I'm doing. [The machine suddenly exploded causing everyone to fall on the floor when a massive robot creature stepped out from the machine.]

Payton: What have you done? [A sonic sound shot threw the building making everyone cover their ears,]

Scene break - Magic school [Cole shimmered into magic school where he found Aaron, Pandora and the others]

Aaron: Cole? What are you doing here?

Cole: You left us in the dark back there Aaron, I mean come on you can't just say something like that and shimmer off for days, like last time.

Leo: Looks like it runs in the family

Cole: Very funny Leo, I was only protecting Phoebe back then. Aaron you need to stay put here because they're not only zeroing in on Henry JR, but you too there coming for you.

Aaron: The agents?

Cole: Exactly you need to stay here and not get into any trouble or anything, alright? I don't want you getting hurt, Astrid would never get over it.

Leo: Speaking of where's baby you?

Aaron: Um, I've been living with the elders whilst I've been down here again, just for further protection.

Pandora: I just want my brother safe, and my mom and dad back, do you think Charlie and Rose are safe?

Aaron: Anderson, and Baines aren't after them, just me and Henry

Cole: Why do they even, want you so badly anyway, what did you do to piss them off.

Aaron: They wanted our powers, we were the most powerful in the community. They made us join up... I can't tell you that much you know, just know we need to stop them. Did you find the time master?

Cole: No not yet, [Cole suddenly could sense danger, among his children] They're in trouble.

Leo: You need back up? I bet Piper and Wyatt aren't even here yet...

Cole: Maybe. [Cole shimmered off, Leo blasted off after him]

Scene break - CIA headquarters [ The killer robot, shot a blast at Payton who went, flying into the wall, sliding into the next room. Paige and Henry ran into the room and barricaded the door Astrid threw an energy ball into the robot but he only absorbed it. The robot blasted at Agent Anderson, who fell Agent Baines also threw an energy ball into the robot but nothing happened. The robot started charging toward them. Warren tried to stop the robot with his super-strength power, the robot stumbled back into the cage. A Tac team stormed in and surrounded the robot.]

[Warren went to go to Payton, but the robot grabbed his ankle and flung him across the room skidding. The tac team began to fire at the robot but nothings happened, and then, an energy beam fired at all of the agents, the robot took off into the air]

Astrid: Is Payton alright?

Paige: She's still unconscious,

Warren: We'll get Aaron or Phoebe, to heal her we need to find that robot,

Paige: This is way above our level off power, you saw what that thing did,

Warren: We'll be fine. Astrid stay with her I'm bringing in reinforcements [Warren teleported out.]

Scene break - The park. [Leo and Cole were stopped at the park by the time agent whilst they were teleporting out]

[Cole, threw an energy ball at the time master who grabbed it with his hand and threw it back. Everyone was screaming, the SanFransisco police turned up]

Daryl: What the hell is going on here? [Suddenly the time master threw his hand on the ground and sent an energy beam toward Leo and Cole threw the ground sending it backward. Leo then threw a lighting bolt at him as one of the time agents jumped in front of him sending a red light toward him. It made his eyes go black]

Cole: Leo? [Cole threw an energy ball at the agent vanquishing her, the time master waltz up to Cole and sent him flying across the park into the air, and then shimmered off.]

Daryl: Leo! Are you okay? [Leo's eyes went back to normal]

Leo: I think I'm fine, [Cole then shimmered back]

Cole: What the hell was that all about?

Leo: I feel perfectly normal, [Warren then teleported in]

Warren: I thought you were going to find Aaron?!

Cole: We found him, he's at magic school with Henry JR and Pandora. What about Paige, is she and Henry okay?

Warren: They're fine but we need mom, Payton's unconscious.

Leo: What happened?

Warren: I'll tell you about that, later... not here we need to go back to magic school. What happened to you two?

Cole: The Time Master, he shimmered out for some reason after attacking us.

Daryl: Look, your demonic fights need to stay, in the super-natural world. I got reports that The Time Master, could only, roam around the underworld anyway?

Leo: You report on demons now?

Daryl: This is SanFransisco we have too, now The Time Master.

Warren: He was, bound to the underground but he got my teleportation power and somehow replicated it to his DNA.

Scene break - Magic school, [Astrid shimmered everyone out of the CIA and called Phoebe from the elders as Aaron was healing Payton]

Phoebe: Paige?

Paige: Hey Phoebe, I heard Piper's on her way.

Astrid: Where the heck is Warren? [Just then Warren teleported in, with Leo and Cole]

Aaron: She should wake up soon but all of her body's healed,

Phoebe: Let's hope so, Guys this is big that robot is more powerful than any of us, we've just seen it kick all of our asses.

Cole: What robot...?

Aaron: The one the CIA invented to, get me and Henry JR [Henry walked over to his son and picked him up.

Leo: Great, it has Halliwell magic which means it will match our powers,

Warren: Not Astrid's or Aaron's they're not, Halliwell's they would beat that robot.

Paige: Well it practically ate Astrid's magic in there,

Phoebe: What do we do? And shouldn't Piper and Wyatt be here now? And what about Chris?

Leo: Chris is getting some things for Henry JR, and informing Charlie and Rose, but your right about Piper. I'm going to look for her, [Leo blasted out]

Phoebe: The plan?

Warren: Like I said call in reinforcements, Aaron I think its time you called your friends back from the future.

Cole: Are you serious? Messing with time travel once again?!

Astrid: He's right since when did you even become the leader in all of this, Aaron is my son. I don't want him being in the line of fire more than he is.

Aaron: I have too. This is the only way, to beat this thing,

Astrid: This is exactly what the agents want, all of you in the same place, same time. To kill you.

Warren: Not if we all battle it and take down the whole of the CIA,

Aaron: That'll stop NITA being created. It's what they call themselves in the future.

Astrid: I can finally be with my son, not you but you know what I mean

Paige: Henry JR will be safe. [Chirs orbs in with bags,]

Chris: Mom and Wyatt have been kidnapped.

Scene break - The CIA [Agent Anderson, was arguing with Agent Murphy and Rose]

Rose: I'm not participating in this, I'm shutting down this whole Unit.

Agent Murphy: Are you kidding me you don't have the power, or the authority to do that?

Rose: Really? [Rose flashed another badge]

Agent Anderson: What the hell is this .

Rose: Who, the MIA, short for Magical Intelligence Defence Unit. We've been watching this operation since the comet arrived a year or so ago, we're shutting down the whole CIA. [Rose brings her wrist up to her hand] Bring them in.

Agent Murphy: Your a double agent?

Rose: Always been one of the good guys.

[Agent Anderson went to fire an energy ball but Rose, dodged it back with her shield power. A few of tac team in blue uniform came in with laser beam guns. Agent Murphy dropped down to his knees so did the rest of the agents except for Agent Anderson]

Rose: Stand down,

Agent Anderson: Not a chance, shimmer [Anderson shimmered along with Baines]

 _Rose: Damn, arrest them all bring them to MAI, Prison unit and shut down all operations_.


	8. 3x08 Operation Extinction

3x08 Operation Extinction

 _MIA headquarters was located in the middle of the pacific ocean on a huge cruise ship constantly running on nuclear energy. The prison was located 50 miles from the cruise completely isolated on an abandoned island._

CIA Headquarters

Rose: [On the communication device] We're shutting down the unit now, sir we're in pursuit.

 _Agent Michael Edwards: Good, make sure you get all of that machinery, from the headquarters and bring it here, Our next mission is to find that robot._

Rose: What about stopping The Time Master?

Agent Michael: We can trust the charmed ones too do that.

Scene break - Magic school,

Aaron: They shouldn't come yet, I think we should focus on finding Piper and Wyatt. We should get Henry JR to the elders where little me is.

Paige: You have a point but, me or Henry have to stay with him.

Phoebe: I'll take you up there, [Payton then woke up, and looked around confused,]

Cole: Payton, its okay you just got knocked out,

Payton: Yeah by that damn robot, what's are plan now? Why is everyone here,

Aaron: To take down the CIA and the robot, but Piper and Wyatt are missing we need to find them.

Payton: Alright let's go.

Scene break - The underworld. [Piper and Wyatt found themselves trapped in The Time Master's holding cell]

Wyatt: Mom?! Are you okay?

Piper: I'm fine, do you know where we are?

Wyatt: Looks like the underworld to me, don't worry Dad and the others will find us.

Piper: Great,

The Time Master: Welcome, to my new empire.

Wyatt: This is hardly an empire, you think your the most powerful demon we've ever faced please...

The Time Master: Maybe its not an empire yet but it will be. [Suddenly the doors exploded and Payton came charging in with Warren and Astrid,] Oh look who's showed up.

Warren: Yeah to kick your ass, maybe you'll finally be vanquished this time. [The Time Master threw a fireball in their direction Warren used his super strength and grabbed the fireball with his hand and crushed it. Astrid threw an energy ball toward The Time Master but he dodged and it flew into a glass cage,]

The Time Master: Balthazar's children are no match for me.

Astrid: Maybe not but the charmed ones are, [The three of them brought their hands together up in the air and an energy beam pierced through the air. Hitting the time master instantly, he was beginning to disintegrate but he shimmered blue and reflected it back. They all landed in a thump on the floor.]

Payton: Well that back fired,

The Time Master: You can't beat me, I am the master of time you are just here in this moment a little spec in the universe, I'm throughout time kill me and you kill the whole of time.

Payton: Yeah you'd like to think that you and this big ego of yours. [Payton threw an energy ball and caught him off guard he went flying into a cage. Warren and Astrid shut the cage.] You see that's how you'll loose. And of course these cages are magically proofed designed by the one and only. You.

Wyatt: Hello, little help [He banged on the cage, Astrid went to let him out and then Piper.]

Payton: Let's stay and watch him and figure out how to vanquish him, [Suddenly the doors open and Rose and a tac team came swarming in with Cole,]

Cole: Sorry I tried to stop them,

Warren: Rose, What are you doing?

Rose: The Time Master is a wanted war criminal, we're taking over from here.

Astrid: The CIA, has nothing to do with magical affairs, its down to us to stop them.

Rose: Like you stopped that robot from escaping? Great work.

Cole: That was the CIA, not us.

Rose: I'm not with the CIA, I'm with MIA the Magical Advancement Intelligence Defence Unit.

Payton: Your a double agent? You don't work for the CIA?

Rose: Of course not, we're bringing him in he's our responsibility just like Aaron and Henry JR are.

Astrid: Why is Aaron a wanted criminal?

Rose: I can't tell you that, it's classified you've messed with time travel a lot

Astrid: To make the world a better place, the future, saved from the CIA.

Rose: That's why we're here to stop them and to stop him... Take him to the interrogation rooms.

Cole: You can't do this, we're the ones who captured him.

Warren: Technically we did, he's right.

Piper: Guys let's not argue with her, he might be more secure with them, he could escape with us. If you don't know how to vanquish him yet.

Payton: Alright then, but I'm coming with you to wherever it is your taking him, I want answers.

Rose: Fine.

Scene break - The Penthouse. [Aaron had shimmered to the penthouse along, with Leo and Chris.]

Leo: The famous penthouse, this is weird.

Phoebe: You're telling me, so then got any ideas how we're going to find this robot.

Aaron: By scrying for it, it's the only way to do it, using my DNA to do so.

Chris: Right because it's programmed to kill you.

Aaron: exactly, we'll do it the old fashioned way as well no computers or anything.

Leo: Why don't you summon it?

Aaron: I don't think that would work, its magic is too strong, but when we scry for it, it'll know we're looking for it.

Chris: I'll put some crystals around the house,

Phoebe: Look, I'm going up with the elders, to find out anymore information and keep updated with them Piper and the others should be back soon.

Leo: Alright, hey where's Melinda? Did she come with us to magic school?

Chris: Yeah she did, she's getting some stuff to help us.

Scene break - MIA headquarters.

Cole: This looks better than the CIA, do you all have powers here?

Rose: Some of us, but all of us have been informed of the Halliwell legacy: The Warren line of witches, this is why we are here so a magical government can be created in favour of the charmed ones.

Payton: Yeah but that guy is ours, we need to contain him.

Rose: We're going to keep him here under the law, if you take him it'll be classed as kidnapping.

Payton: Are you serious?! How are you going to stop him from using his powers,

Rose: Simple we used a shield designed with nuclear technology, anyone in this building who is unauthorised cannot use teleportation powers, we just haven't figured out how to enhance it to the rest of magical abilities.

Payton: So I can't shimmer?

Rose: Probably not, but then again you're a charmed one. This was only created because NITA, will use this wrongly, we need to beet them to their game.

Cole: What's that?

Rose: NITA is the future CIA, run by Agent's Baines and Anderson, with help of Aaron and Henry JR.

Astrid: So that's why he's a criminal then. Shouldn't the tribunal be dealing with all this? And the elders?

Rose: They only deal with global threats, global extinction level events this isn't one yet.

Warren: Rose, let us do our jobs,

Rose: We did, Agent Edwards what's the status, back at the CIA

Agent Edwards: No sign of the robot, but we're retrieving all of the equipment and we've found Agent Baines, just Agent Anderson we're after now.

Rose: I want you too tell Aaron, to stop looking for the robot its to dangerous,

Cole: No because, then this could all be over, he could go back home we can get baby Aaron back from the elders.

Agent Edwards: Sir, the magic from the robot cannot be contained, Aaron alone does not have the power to stop it.

Cole: How the heck do you know?

Rose: You could barley take on The Time Master, let alone that robot.

Scene break - unknown, [Sienna was stumbling through the desert along with the magical barrier.]

Sienna: How did we even end up here? We've escaped the underworld now what?

Magical Barrier: Your the one who decided to go up against the Halliwells,

Sienna: It worked, I made Parker turn against them... comet hit the earth all hell broke loose,

Magical Barrier: Your job is too protect magic, protect me. Not corrupt it.

Sienna: I can do whatever I want, I don't take orders from you. [A loud siren stretched through the desert Sienna placed her hands on her ears, they walked up to where the noise is coming from]

Magical Barrier: Oh my god. [The robot was huge, standing right in-front of them]

 _How would you like ultimate power? Instead of being the carriers of it._

Sienna: What are you offering?

 _A chance to lead magic into a new age. But first we need to complete a mission._

Scene break - The Penthouse,

Aaron: No luck, I guess he'll turn up eventually.

Chris: Yeah but if we find him we can beet him to his game. [Wyatt and Piper then orbed in together.]

Leo: Piper! [Leo went to hug Piper and then Wyatt]

Piper: We got kidnapped by The Time Master, then we had to deal with some magical government who apparently has rights over magical affairs.

Aaron: What about the others?

Wyatt: They're trying to get The Time Master back from them, Aaron you and Henry JR are wanted criminals, why?

Aaron: I shouldn't tell you...

Leo: You'd better tell us or we're going to orb your butt to them, a lot of people are after you two we want answers.

Aaron: Alright I guess it won't mess up the time line more than it already is. I'm wanted from the CIA because I used to be an agent. It's called, NITA in the future.

Wyatt: You we're an agent I thought you hated, Anderson and Baines?

Aaron: I do... I went from the inside to try and shut them down, but it didn't work which is why I came back to the future to stop whatever it is that makes the government corrupt and to protect Henry JR.

Leo: Why does MIA want you then? Aren't they the good guys.

Aaron: They are but... they think I was actually an agent which is why they're after me and Henry.

Scene break - MIA

Cole: So what do you think of these guys? [Cole asked his kids]

Payton: All government and officials are corrupt, we can't trust mortals with magic.

Astrid: Agreed, we need to bust our way out of here with The Time Master.

Warren: Woah, wait a second. What if she's right? What if we can't control him?

Astrid: Just because she's your girlfriend Warren,

Warren: She's not my girlfriend, she was helping me with the missing persons case.

Cole: Guys, we need to reason with them to get The Time Master back with us. [A loud noise penetrated through the room and the robot appeared crushing everything in its past. Cole threw an energy ball at it, along with Payton but they both went flying into the wall]

[The robot smashed through the room of which The Time Master was in, killing countless guards. Sienna appeared out of know where and shot a fire bolt at Warren and Astrid]

Astrid: Sienna? I thought she was dead,

Payton: We all did, [Payton shot an energy ball towards Sienna who used her fire power to dodge it back, In a second they were all gone including the Time Master.]

What the heck just happened here?

Warren: You said, we couldn't control the time master, or that robot neither could you.

Rose: I think he's forming an army,

Warren: Then we need to form one,

Rose: I think it's time you three knew the truth.

Warren: About what? You lied again?

Rose: I didn't lie, it was him. [Everyone turned to Cole, who looked confused and then realised what Rose was thinking about.]

Cole: Your not doing this, they don't know and they can't this will jeopardise everything.

Rose: I think your being a tad dramatic,

Cole: You know what I did, Nobody will forgive me, especially not them.

Astrid: Hello, we are in the room what are you guys talking about?

Cole: Nothing important.

Rose: We have to tell them, he could be the key to end this fight, to end the war.

Cole: We've got other witches, other demons in the family we don't need him...

Agent Edwards: The decisions been made, we're bringing him in, he's flying over now.

Cole: What?! I didn't authorise this,

Rose: We don't need authority from you!

Warren: Dad, what the hell is going on?!

Cole: I... I'm not telling you here its not the right place,

Payton: Let's go somewhere where, you can tell us.

Scene break - The Penthouse,

Chris: All the crystals are out so their should be no evil magic able to get in, if it does then they'll be detected.

Piper: Great, Aaron you got anything?

Aaron: Nope. Not yet, [The other four teleported in, Astrid, Warren and Payton all were mad at Cole.]

Payton: Go on then, tell us.

Phoebe: Tell us what?

Payton: Apparently dad, has a secret...

Piper: It's not as bad as when you told us you were the source, is it?

Cole: Very funny, no. Look I did this to protect you okay? So don't shout at me for it... It was complicated at the time ask Coop, well Phoebe you'll... never mind.

Phoebe: What Cole?

Cole: I have another son,

Astrid: WHAT?!

Payton: How the heck... Dad? What's going on? What have you done?

Cole: Look, he was born a couple years before you and Warren were born and before Astrid was created. He was taken away, along time ago.

Warren: Why was he taken away?

Cole: The government, said he was to powerful to be let loose in the real world so they sent him off to a prison, the one in the MIA, so they're good guys.

Leo: I doubt that very much, all the government want with us is our magic. And they'll do nothing to get it. You've seen Anderson and Baines, what they've become, what they've created.

Cole: They said he would be useful there, his magic so I let them... take him. I had no choice.

Warren: Let them, is having a choice. What do you think the MIA have been doing to him? All this time they've probably brainwashed him you saw what the government did to Aaron in the future and you let this happen?!

Cole: Look... Warren, Payton, Astrid it was for the best trust me. He killed Phoebe's un born child,

Phoebe: That was the baby which did that by its self not me,

Cole: Really? He used his mind powers to kill the baby to manipulate your stomach that's how powerful he is, he needed a good influence I couldn't provide that.

Payton: He was just a kid, he couldn't control his powers! This is you just walking away from responsibility again.

Astrid: She's right. What's his name?

Cole: His name is Alexander Turner. [Astrid suddenly though an energy ball, at Cole who dodged it.] Come on you have to do better than that.

Astrid: We're going to free him from you, from the MIA, from anyone who wants to vanquish him.

Cole: Astrid...

Astrid: NO! You're not our father any more, let's go. [Warren, Astrid and Payton, left. Phoebe turned to Cole]

Cole: Phoebe, I did it for the right reasons.

Phoebe: Is he my child?

Cole: No. Only mine, His mother was a demon who I'd had a relationship for a long time.

Leo: He's fully demonic.

Cole: He was never evil, Leo he was just to powerful.

Leo: We'll see about that.

Scene break - MIA [Astrid, Warren and Payton swarmed through the MIA building to meet with the Director, Agent Rose Williams and Co director Agent Edwards.]

Astrid: Where is he?! Where's our brother?!

Rose: So your father told you about him, he's here. On base sensing at the moment for the robot.

Warren: We're walking out with him today, he's our brother he's not a weapon of mass destruction

Rose: Your father didn't think so, all those years ago? Why else do you think he's been put away. Alex is dangerous.

Warren: Our father was wrong, Payton. [Payton threw both hands up in the air an electric current went in the air,]

Rose: You want your brother did you say? Of course you can,

Payton: Thank-you Agent Rose.

Astrid: Nicely done.

Payton: Power of the mind, it's a great power you know.

Astrid: Why do you have all the cool powers? You have the most powers out of all of us.

Warren: I can't even throw energy balls. [Warren, Astrid and Payton walked towards the main part of the building there was an interrogation room and their was there brother Alex.]

[Then he was led out here by Agent Edwards and Agent Williams]

Alexander: They informed me. Why are they letting me go?

Warren: A little power Payton, has. Do you know who we are?

Alexander: Of course I know. Your the legendary Balthazar's children, the blessed children to the Warren line of witches. Charmed power.

Payton: You too,

Alexander: It's only the power of three, I'm meant for this.

Astrid: It can be the power of four now, we need your help to capture a demon. Will you do that for us?

Alexander: Just this once.

Scene break - The Penthouse

Phoebe: I can't believe you would do this Cole, I was beginning to trust you. And you go and do something like this.

Cole: Phoebe, I had no choice.

Phoebe: What just like with Warren and Payton? How you messed with Payton and she ended up in captivity. And Warren became the king of the underworld. Now your using your other son, for a weapon of the government.

Cole: Payton... and Warren they couldn't be helped if the elders knew they were alive then they would kill them. Warren just got lost on the way, look Phoebe, Alex is dangerous.

Phoebe: The hell he is, not if you would have nurtured his powers. [Coop then walked in joining everyone else.]

Piper: Coop?

Coop: Cole informed me of everything that was going on, If its one thing we agree on its this. That kid is dangerous he led you to miscarry a baby Phoebe. He's tried to kill us multiple times why we moved into that cabin.

Phoebe: That doesn't make any sense he's nothing to do with me.

Piper: Maybe not this family but he's got Cole's blood. Which well, right now it means he holds the prophecy too.

Aaron: But the Warren line of witches only has three in charmed power. This isn't how it is in the future.

Cole: Maybe you changed something without even realising it.

Coop: We need to kill him, before he kills us.

Cole: Agreed.

Phoebe: What?! No - - - - [The four teleported into the room there was a lot of tension at first.]

Astrid: I thought we told you to leave.

Cole: I'm not leaving, Astrid. I'm not leaving you with him he isn't one of us. [Alex suddenly through an energy ball at Cole who went flying into the mirror. Coop then shot a lightening beam at him but Alex ducked out the way, and kicked Coop in the stomach but Coop grabbed his ankle, then Alex did a flip. He then went to punch Coop but Coop grabbed his wrist and punched him in the gut.]

Coop: Crystals! [A pink light appeared around Alex and he was in the crystal cage,]

Cole: How'd you do that Cupids, don't have telekinesis.

Coop: My powers have advanced

Warren: Let him go, or we'll vanquish you both. I'm sure we can vanquish a cupid.. Love spell gone wrong.

Piper: Clearly you guys aren't capable of dealing with this as he's your family, I want you all to leave the room.

Cole: Your kidding?!

Piper: Now COLE! [Piper brought an explosion toward him and Cole put his hands up.]

Cole: Alright, guys we'll leave it for them to judge

Scene break - Unknown.

Sienna: Looks like we've assembled an army, right?

The barrier: Sienna, we can't do this, I'm not meant to be good or evil, I'm the balance of power.

The Time Master: We'll teach you how to develop certain skills not to worry you'll soon want to kill the witches like we do.

Sienna: He's right but how are we going to fight the Halliwell's and the Turners?

The Time Master: With my people the time agents were made for this.

 _Humans, this world is so pitty. When this war comes the only thing that'll be left is the superior species. Pure demonic species we'll wipe them all out. Show me your people._

Scene break - The Penthouse. [Alex was trying to get out the cage, as Aaron and Piper's family were discussing.]

Piper: This is Cole's son we're talking about his blood. He could be dangerous.

Aaron: Am I dangerous? I have his blood.

Leo: No Aaron, your not but we need to think is he? Do you think he's Phoebe's and Cole's covering his back?

Piper: You think he would do that?

Leo: This is Cole we're talking about. Chris, Wyatt what do you think?

Wyatt: His powers could be useful, I'd say give him a chance,

Chris: Me too, if we're his family or he's Cole's family why should he be imprisoned all of his life?

Piper: Right, let's give him a shot...

 _So the power of four commences! Don't forget to check out my youtube channel for trailers. channel/UC1Y9Vn9obfCOTk6eiA9ojgw_


	9. 3x09 The Fight Against Evil

3x09 The Halliwells from 2075.

The Penthouse.

Cole, Coop, Phoebe, Warren, Astrid and Payton all came back in after Piper had finished discussing Alex's path.

Piper: He's staying. [Chris released the crystal cage, Alex went to throw an energy ball toward Coop and Cole but Piper used her explosion power to stop him.] If you stay you play by our rules otherwise you'll be back in that prison understood?

Alexander: Fine as long as they don't use their powers against me.

Warren: We can't fight each other when we've got bigger fish to fry. That robot? Sienna? The Time Master,

Aaron: And the CIA. Do you want me to call my people in?

Warren: Why not, we need Rose, and Charlie here as well as Prue and Peter.

Coop: Peter and Prue have gone missing that's why I was here I thought they were with you.

Phoebe: What?! They told me they were going to stay with you...

Coop: No, they've gone of the radar, I came to track them down.

Warren: We can sort a rescue mission to find them, Payton has her powers. We should get Alex down here with the other Prue.

Piper: Prue, Alex and Andy are away on holiday in Turkey I think we should leave them be.

Astrid: Why? One of us can shimmer over there...

Piper: They need some time together, I don't want to disturb that.

Alexander: I know some people that can help us,

Cole: Demons.

Piper: Cole!

Payton: Why don't you show us? We'd love to meet them. [Alexander nodded and the four of them walked out.]

Scene break - Unknown location.

 _These people are more powerless than mortals, and you expect us to have an army with this?_

[The Time Master looked at Sienna, and then turned back to the robot.]

The Time Master: These are my best people, with a power boast we can create an army.

Sienna: How do you plan on doing that?

The Time Master: By getting to the core.

The Barrier: No! We're not doing that, we can't I'm meant to be good. [Suddenly an energy ball flew his way, but it went through him.] I'm not even alive you can't kill me I'm nothing,

The Time Master: Exactly you're useless let's get rid of him,

Sienna: No!

The Time Master: Do I have to get rid of you too?

 _ENOUGH,_ off your petty arguments, bring the other one toward me. [The Barrier approached the robot, and suddenly the a yellow light brightened up the dingy room and the barrier started fading to dust.

Sienna: What are you doing, you're going to kill us as well as them, destroying him... will throw the whole balance off.

 _Exactly..._

Scene break - Underworld, [Suddenly the earth shook violently]

Payton: What the heck was that?

Astrid: Must be an earthquake of some sort...

Alexander: Who cares. Do you want to meet my friends or not?

Warren: Lead the way, but if you try anything... [Alexander smirked and went forward to a hidden layer. Where there was Zankou's old army of demons. Payton froze and went into shock seeing them, and the hidden chambers once again.]

Payton: Them?! You can't be serious, they're the ones who...

Demon: What? Tortured you? Punished you? Trained you, the list goes on really...

Warren: Back off, or do you want an energy ball in your face?

Demon: You can't stop me from doing anything you need us and we need you, equal playing field.

Astrid: How'd you know what we'd come here for?

Demon: Very predictable, I'm Max I was Zankou's right hand man, this is Lucas, he's second in command.

Alexander: Yeah yeah, Max whatever but are you going to fight with us or what?

Payton: I don't like this-

Demon Max: Nope, don't think I will in-fact seize them, put them in a cell, we need their magic to resurrect Zankou. [Payton went to throw an energy ball but Max was the first one to throw, one and it hit her straight, sending her backward.]

Astrid: PAYTON! [Astrid ran to Payton, so did Warren, as Alexander threw another energy ball but his powers were not wringing and Max threw another one at him]

Warren: Can you throw energy balls [Astrid went to throw another energy ball but her magic wasn't working either.] What's going on?

Astrid: Magic, something's happened to magic...

Warren: Only ours though. [Max went to through another one at Astrid and Warren as the guards were seizing Alex]

Warren: No, we'll go with you, we'll do what you want.

Astrid: The hell we will

Warren: We have to, we've got no power they've got the strongest power, we have to do what they say.

Scene break – Unknown

Sienna: I've never felt so much power, like this.

The Time Master: It's extrodaniary isn't it? Now my time agents will be stronger than ever before.

 _Go and find them bring them here, your agents_

The Time Master: Of course sir,

Scene break – The Penthouse,

Phoebe: They've been gone a while, I'm worried, maybe we should go down to the underworld.

Cole: How'd you know they're there?

Phoebe: Alex said, he had friends that could help so that only means demons, [Aaron and Leo came in from the other room.]

Leo: My magic, it's not working what about you guys? [Chris tried to orb, and Melinda tried to explode something]

Melinda: What's going on?

Piper: Cole, why don't you try throwing an energy ball, [Cole threw an energy ball at the wall, so did Aaron] the balance must have shift to demons,

Wyatt: It has to be the robot, and The Time Master they're doing something

Chris: and Sienna.

Aaron: Sienna's meant to be good isn't she?

Leo: The power must have gotten to her head, she and the barrier are down in the underworld, something's happened to the barrier.

Cole: Me and Aaron, can shimmer down to the underworld, right?

Aaron: Sure,

Phoebe: You won't have any back up,

Cole: Phoebe, my children are down there, I have to go.

Coop: Well my magic hasn't changed do you want me to go down there with you?

Cole: Might be a good idea.

Piper: Well don't do anything stupid, to Alex will you? He's trying to help us.

Cole: For all we know this could be him.

Scene break – The Underworld. [Payton eventually regained consciousness to find she was trapped in a cell with her brothers and her sister,]

Payton: This is just great

Astrid: Tell me about it we have no power,

Alexander: Actually I do, because I'm demonic,

Payton: Um, we're demonic and we don't have access to our powers.

Warren: Yeah well I'm not so I don't have any power,

Alexander: You used to be I bet if you guys tried hard enough you could tap into your powers, even you Warren.

Astrid: I don't think that's a good idea, we'd be shifting the balance of good and evil if we do that.

Alexander: Well we have to do it, I can't fight them off by myself.

Payton: Isn't that what you're trained to do?

Alexander: I'm not just a weapon, people think that but I'm not I want to use my powers when I want too.

Warren: Sometimes we don't have a choice,

Alexander: Exactly, try it.

Warren: Try what?

Alexander: Throwing an energy ball come on the charmed ones may have vanquished, your demonic side but they didn't vanquish your DNA. Cole is pure evil, from DNA not from his powers.

Astrid: That's not fair, he's not evil!

Alexander: Yes he is, he didn't raise any us, he let Warren become evil, me be trained as a weapon and Payton to be trapped in the underworld to use her powers against her will.

Astrid: He raised me, he didn't do those things by choice, Payton and Warren were wanted by the charmed ones, Phoebe vanquished her baby, but they were twin's. Dad rescued them… but they had to stay in the underworld for safety,

Alexander: What about me then? WHY SHOULD, I FORGIVE HIM?! [Warren suddenly shot an energy ball at the bars to where Alex was] See, told you.

[Some of the demon guards came including The Time Master]

Payton: I should have known it was you,

The Time Master: Believe me this isn't my idea. Although I am fond of the idea of your world being burnt to the ground. Get them out set them up,

Scene break – MIA Headquarters

Agent Rose: Do we have power yet, Agent Edwards?

Agent Edwards: Negative Ma'm although we have located Agent Anderson, he's flying here now, but still no signs of his partner.

Agent Rose: Perfect, this is just great, we'll have to get the guns we have and fight basic with bullets.

Agent Edwards: You can't fight demons with bullets,

Agent Rose: You can with bombs,

Scene break – The underworld [Alexander, Astrid, Warren and Payton found themselves trapped to a metal table.]

Astrid: What are they planning guys?

Alexander: To extract our magic, or make us use it.

Warren: We don't have any power,

Alexander: Your all witches, maybe not but if you use your demonic, powers- - -

Warren: What if I turn evil again? After using them, that won't be good will it?

Alexander: Our demonic powers are our, only option right now - - [Max and a couple of demons charged in]

Demon Max: Shut up,

Alexander: or what? [Demon Max delivered an energy ball, into Alex's stomach who bent forward in pain.]

Scene break - The Penthouse,

Cole: They've been gone for hours, I told you not to trust him.

Coop: We need to go and get them back, they're defenceless without magic,

Cole: I'm guessing they have their demonic powers, since I still have mine but Warren may not have any power.

[Aaron came walking in from the other room, where Chris, Wyatt and Melinda was] Aaron: Have you heard? MIA have secured Agent Anderson.

Phoebe: Great we just need to vanquish him now,

Aaron: I wanna go down their, please I have too.

Phoebe: I don't think that's a good - - - - [Aaron had shimmered of] Idea. I'll go after him if you go after the kids.

Scene break - The Underworld

The Time Master: Start the procedure, use her powers first. [He pointed at Payton the guards dragged her out of the chair, she tried to shimmer but her magic was failing. They knelt her at the centre of the room next to The Time Master, who placed a hand on her head. Payton tried to shake her head away earning herself a kick. The others were trying to escape.]

The Time Master: Here's how this is going to work, You lot are going to resurrect the demon Zankou otherwise I'll kill her right now, or maybe I'll send her back to the slavery world make you never see her again.

Warren: Why don't you just kill us now? That's what you want, us dead.

Alexander: Way to give him ideas.

The Time Master: Yes, but Zankou will help make the world pure once again. We can wipe out everything that's conflicted and make a better world. Then execute you at the beginning of a new age.

Astrid: Told you he had a grand master plan.

Payton: Don't do it, I'll be fine. I always have been if Zankou- - - [She was cut off by another kick in the gut. Payton fell to the ground and breathed heavily whist The Time Master grinned above her.]

The Time Master: Shall we proceed?

Scene break - MIA headquarters, [Aaron stormed through the building leading up to Agent Anderson's cell. Agent Edwards stopped him by pulling him back]

Agent Edwards: Sir you can't go in there.

Aaron: Agent, I've been waiting for this my whole life. Please let me talk to him. I won't do anything I promise.

Agent Rose Williams: Let him have 5 minutes, I believe we owe him that. [Agent Edwards stepped away. Aaron walked into the cell, Anderson was restrained to a table]

Aaron: Looks like the situation reversed. Me free you behind bars.

Anderson: You'll never be free. Look at you always crawling back to me, I can control you without any powers.

Aaron: I'm not crawling back to you. I'm confronting you. You deserve to die, after what you did to my son and you broke my wife's heart. You made Henry's life hell since the moment we met you.

Anderson: You needed us. Power like yours shouldn't be wasted, you could change the world if you wanted to- - -

Aaron: Yeah Yeah, NITA'S vision to make the world pure and fresh. I've had it drilled into my head for years.

Anderson: You never fought back. Until the last couple of years? What made you?

Aaron: You going after Henry, going back in time to kidnap him and brainwash him. I wouldn't let you do that to my best friend. Or his family. [Anderson just laughed at him.]

Anderson: You think it's over but the wars only just begun. [Agent Edwards stepped in]

Agent Edwards: Time's up. [Aaron was suddenly shot by a lightening bolt coming from Anderson who's hands had become loose, but it didn't effect him much. Guards came storming in and led Edward's and Aaron out]

Agent Edwards: Are you alright?

Aaron: I'm fine... I think.

Phoebe: What happened Aaron?

Scene break - The underworld. [Cole had gone with Coop, as Coop didn't seam to be affected by the change,]

Cole: There's no sign of them,

Coop: They'll turn up. [They heard screaming from the far corner, of the room they pulled over some rocks to uncover a secret door, Cole kicked the door down. He saw demons. A quick couple of energy balls were able to fix that he saw a demon go flying into the wall and being vanquished.]

Cole: Henry, Erin?

Henry JR: Aaron tried to contact us earlier - - - We knew these were in trouble so we came to help we still have our magic. [Cole saw the state Payton was in]

Cole: Payton, What the hell... happened?

Payton: Th- The Time Mas-ter did this.

Erin: He's escaped,

Alexander: Yeah well at least you got Max, thanks for busting us out. [Alexander was undoing the last of Warren's restraints.]

Meanwhile The Time Master was beginning to form an army with Sienna, the robot and his minions.


	10. 3x10 Mission Terminate Part One

3x10 - Mission Terminate Part One.

 _The devastation of SanFransisco is horrendous with police and fire services coming to help those in need. Government officials are trying to find out who the culprits maybe, The Turner family and other unknown individuals were spotted on the scene._

2 Days Before. - The Penthouse. [Aaron was now up ready for whatever he had to face. Still out of time, but with his family. Agent Anderson and Agent Baines former agents of the CIA shimmered into the room.]

Aaron: Sir.

Agent Anderson: Aaron, are you fully aware of the mission? You know what is expected of you?

Aaron: Yes sir, I am ordered to eliminate the charmed ones at whatever costs. They are too powerful for this world.

Agent Anderson: That's right, complete that mission and you'll be free

Aaron: I don't need to be free. I belong to the CIA. [There was a knock on the door and Astrid walked in the room.]

Astrid: Who are you talking too?

Aaron: Just myself,

Astrid: We're having a debriefing. Anderson and Baines escaped custody last night. [Aaron just nodded and followed her in the living room.]

Scene break - Unknown Location

The Time Master: Soon my army will be ready to fight, and with everyone on side. Evil is winning.

Agent Anderson: We reprogrammed the robot, so its targets are only Astrid, Warren and Payton.

Sienna: We've got enough power, to wipe out the planet here.

Agent Anderson: It's important we work together to complete this mission. Terminate, their legacy destroy them.

Agent Baines: Let's do it,

Agent Anderson: We need to lure them in, but how?

The Time Master: I think I might know a way.

Scene break - SanFransisco bridge.

 _Honey its already 9am we're going to be late,_

 _We'll get there on time. [Suddenly a loud crash and the Sanfransico bridge, came with a huge whole in the middle out rose The Time Master and his army.]_

 _The Time Master: It is time for them to fall, and evil to rise again, we'll create a better world a more pure world. With one vision. Perfection. [His voice echoed through the city of SanFransisco.]_

 _Agent Anderson: Aaron will do as we say, he know's the consequences,_

 _Agent Baines: Good let's lure them here AGENTS! ATTACK! [Hundreds of agents shimmer on the bridge and start attacking people.]_

Scene break - The Penthouse [Meanwhile everyone was debriefing around the table when Paige and Henry orbed in]

Piper: Paige? What are you doing here?

Paige: Well, I just wanted to come and see my son, after all he is in our time,

Henry JR: You shouldn't have come for me, It's not safe without your powers.

Paige: How'd you know?

Erin: He knows everything. [Erin gave him a wink, whilst Aaron was just staring into space.]

 _\- - -Police and Emergency services have been rushed to the golden gate bridge, where strange creatures are attacking civilians, government officials are trying to manage the situation and execute those apposing threat to our national security._

Payton: It's him its The Time Master, we gotta go after him,

Cole: That's what he wants, he wants you three to go after him he, wants the charmed ones executed.

Alexander: Then let me go, he doesn't know about me yet, only The Time Master and I'm not a charmed one. I'm just powerful.

Piper: You, me, Leo and Phoebe can go to help him whilst these stay low.

Warren: We can figure out an ultimate vanquishing spell.

Astrid: Aren't you guys a little old for, this?

Piper: Hey! Watch it or I'll vanquish you,

Aaron: I'll go too.

Astrid: No way [Aaron just shimmered out] What is up with him?

Erin: I don't know but he's been acting weird since that fight yesterday. Do you think Baines did something to him?

Henry JR: Maybe its just post traumatic stress. Facing Baines may have been a shock, to him,

Phoebe: He walked right up to Agent Anderson yesterday...

Henry JR: Maybe because he was behind bars, and Baines isn't he'll get over it, he always does.

Cole: Well, then people. What are we waiting for? Let's go and get the big guys.

Scene break - Abandoned CIA headquarters. [Aaron looked around the building his mission was to eliminate the charmed ones? Could he do it though? Maybe his will power was too strong. He came to the CIA headquarters for further guidance but it seamed like he was on his own.]

[Outside MIA agents were aware that Aaron was in the building, Agent Rose Williams was outside along with Agent Edwards]

Agent Edwards: Shall we proceed

Agent Williams: Not yet, I'll go in first try and convince him to stand down.

Agent Edwards: Ma'm you won't have enough power, if he strikes,

Agent Williams: I know, If he strikes, you need to come in, I'll have my necklace on which will stop him from using his teleportation powers, it'll just bounce back.

[Aaron was looking through the files, when he noticed he wasn't alone, he turned to Agent Williams]

Agent Williams: Aaron, stop this before its too late you know its not to late, to stop what's about to happen. You know what happens.

Aaron: I'm only focused on the mission.

Agent Williams: Killing your family? Do you really think that's the way, to shape the world. They're messing with you, they've tortured you for years, to do this. Don't let them win. This isn't the real you.

Aaron: I don't understand. I'm shaping the world into a new age. I don't need to be free I need to complete the mission. Get out of my way.

Agent Williams: No. [Aaron went to orb out the room but was stopped by Agent Williams necklace, and hit forcefully against the door. The whole tac team stormed in. Aaron threw an energy ball at Rose, who dodged it. Aaron killed the guard standing next to him by breaking his neck from behind. Rose threw another energy ball but Aaron, jumped over a desk for protection then he pushed it into some of the agents knocking them out. He let out a lightening bolt, which killed Rose instantly. Only three guards were remaining, including Agent Edwards.]

[Aaron swiftly moved his leg and kicked the other agent into another room knocking him out. Two to go. Agent Edwards approached him with a stun baton and began to shock Aaron who just seamed to absorb the pain. Aaron grabbed Agent Edwards arm and used it to knock the other agent out.]

Aaron: You think that'll stop me?

Agent Edwards: Of course not your known as the most powerful hybrid this universe has ever seen.

Aaron: Interesting. [Aaron, with his strength pushed Agent Edwards into the wall and knocked him unconscious.] Not worth a vanquish.

Scene break - SanFransisco bridge.

[Time Agents were attacking civilians everywhere. Piper, Phoebe, Cole and Leo walked to the centre of the bridge. Whilst Alexander stayed on top of it.]

Piper: On our, order you fire, alright? [Piper said in the coms device]

Alexander: Alright.

Cole: Hey mister? Don't you think this is all a little too much? I mean you must need a whole army to face us.

The Time Master: Don't you mean Master? And yes, a whole army just to bring you down, I can show you what I've got. [The Time Master shot a fire blast toward Cole who went over the bridge but shimmered. Piper exploded a couple of agents near her and Leo.]

[Every move they made it seamed The Time Master, seamed to be on their game. Alexander threw an energy ball from the roof top but The Time Master crunched it and threw it in Cole's direction.]

The Time Master: I'm not here to play games, send in the charmed ones and all this destruction will stop.

Scene break - The Whitehouse Washington DC.

[Agent Edwards after regaining consciousness, led his team to the Whitehouse, to meet with the Homeland security team of America.]

Agent Edwards: Sir,

 _My name is Agent Billy Turner I'm the head of the Homeland security team, based in the Whitehouse. It seams war has broken out in SanFransisco._

Agent Edwards: I'm Agent Edwards head of MIA security. Sir we need a tac team to stable the situation in SanFransisco.

Agent Turner: What about your guys? I know who you are, what organisation you are, I'm an agent which travels across time. I know every magical affair.

Agent Edwards: Taken out, earlier today.

Agent Turner: What happened?

Agent Edwards: The boy, in the Turner family, Aaron. he killed them all including agent Williams. Sir, he's under a mind control spell orders of those agents from the CIA. They've ordered him to kill the charmed ones, we can't let that happen.

[Several other officers were standing in the room]

Agent Turner: Let's get a tac team, to the bridge. I need to speak with the vice president. And the charmed ones. I want a team to locate Aaron Turner.

Sir, right away, LET'S MOVE OUT.

Scene break - The Penthouse, [Everyone was waiting for the others to return when there was a phone call, Warren put it on speaker.]

 _This is Agent Billy Turner with Homeland security, who am I speaking with?_ [Henry JR looked at the phone he knew that voice,]

Warren: This is Warren Turner, who the hell are you? We don't have anything to do with homeland security.

Henry JR: Billy, its me Henry Junior, do you have Aaron?

Billy: No you can't trust Aaron, he's going to kill all of you, he's under a mind control spell. It can only be broken, if he completes the mission. This is history playing out in front of its self. Henry.

Astrid: What's his mission?

Billy: To destroy the charmed ones, [Suddenly Aaron shimmered into the room and fired an energy beam making everyone jump out of the way of the table as it smashed into pieces.]

The Line went dead.

Scene break - SanFransisco bridge, [The Homeland security tac team surrounded the centre of the bridge.]

 _This is homeland security of the united states, stop this now or we will execute all of you._ [Piper, Phoebe, Cole and Leo put there hands up in surrender, Cole glanced at the nuclear, plane ready to attack]

Cole: Stand down, Alex, [Alex shimmered down, to where the others were standing as they were all handcuffed. Meanwhile The Time Agents shimmered away along with The Time Master, and Sienna.]

Scene break - The Penthouse. [Aaron was throwing energy balls at anyone who came, near him as Henry JR was orbing them away.]

Erin: Get the crystals,

Henry JR: No, we can't [Payton with her telekinesis power placed the crystals around the cage, so Aaron was trapped. He tried to shimmer out but it was no use.]

Astrid: That was out of character, for him. He'd never do that.

Warren: We need to reverse the spell, Payton scan him see how far the spell gets into him. I'm going to shimmer, to the bridge see where the others are. Henry, are you coming?

Henry JR: I want to stay here with him,

Erin: It's alright I'll go with you.

Scene break - MIA headquarters [Agent Billy Turner and his team were now based at the MIA headquarters.]

Cole: Alright, would you let us go now? We're the good guys.

Agent Edwards: Your the good guys? You were the source of all evil.

Cole: That was a long time ago- - -

Agent Turner: Doesn't matter, you still have to answer for your crimes. As well as these, all ultimate power must be controlled.

Cole: I'm sorry but who the hell are you?

Agent Edwards: Take them, to a holding cell. Until you are all assessed, you are not getting out of here.

Alexander: Great. When I thought I got outta, here

Scene break - SanFransisco bridge,

Warren: Sir, what happened here? [One of the Agents turned around]

 _Sir, you don't have authorisation to know classified information._

 _It's alright, he needs to know this_

Agent Skye: I'm Agent Skye, of MIA The Time Master attacked the bridge a while ago, he escaped. The others were taken into custody.

Warren: The others do you mean my mom and dad? Piper and Leo, Alexander?

Agent Skye: Yes they were all taken in.

Erin: Well you need to get them out we need them for the fight.

Agent Skye: Once they're assessed, they may be able to come out

Scene break - The Penthouse,

Henry JR: He'd never try to kill me, this isn't him.

Erin: He tried to kill me once,

Henry JR: He was under a lot of stress back then, I think someone's manipulating his powers.

Astrid: Anderson. Aaron was talking to someone earlier,

Henry JR: My bet it was one of the agents,

Scene break - Unknown

Sienna: They got away again, great... What's our plan next?

The Time Master: The robot, will come with us now we can contain it we can tell it.

Sienna: Are you sure that's a good idea, It might cause the apocalypse,

The Time Master: At least it'll get rid of everyone who isn't pure in this world right?

Scene Break - The Penthouse [Warren and Erin still weren't back yet, Astrid and the others were trying to track down Anderson in another room, whilst Henry JR was watching, Aaron in the main foyer.]

Henry JR: Aaron, please snap out of this, This isn't you. You hate Anderson.

Aaron: Just, let me out.

Henry JR: I don't know what you'd do when your like this. Aaron, your an evil threat to us now.

Aaron: I have to do this. For the greater good.

Henry JR: No you don't buddy, you don't have to use your powers for anything trust me. [Aaron suddenly let out an energy ball so powerful it managed to break the cage. The force was so powerful it shook the earth. Aaron shimmered before anyone could recapture him]

Payton: What the hell was that?

Henry JR: Aaron escaped the cage, he's gone.

Astrid: How the hell did he do that?

Henry JR: He's more powerful than any of us know. [Phoebe, Cole, Leo Piper and Alexander returned.]

Cole: Well that was stupid, Stupid government interfering all the time, what the heck happened to my house?

Payton: Aaron, escaped the crystal cage.

Piper: Why was he in the cage in the first place?

Astrid: He tried to kill us he's been brainwashed, or something by those agents. What happened with you The Time Master?

Piper: He escaped, we were taken in by the government but Alexander helped us escape.

;

Astrid: You know they're just going to come after you again,

Alexander: Your right, but we need to find your son. First, as he's the one who's got us into all this mess.

Astrid: Hey! It wasn't him it was those agents and The Time Master, who've done this.

Payton: What do you think his next move is? The Time Master,

Leo: World Domination, what else?

Scene break - The Underworld.

[Meanwhile The Time Master and his army were planning the next stage of world domination.]

Anderson: Look, just us isn't going to wipe out the charmed ones. Aaron is powerful but he's not that powerful.

Baines: I wouldn't put that too the test.

The Time Master: Obviously not, we've just scene him be defeated not long ago. He needs a power boast and I know exactly how to do it. My Time Agents were injected with a nuculear substance which has made them more powerful than ever. Whilst the robot is hibernation I think this is our best option. [Aaron then shimmered in]

Aaron: Sir, I'm sorry I failed you. I know I'll do better next time, [Anderson threw an energy ball at Aaron who went flying into the wall and was knocked unconscious.]

Scene break - The Penthouse,

 _The attack on SanFransisco bridge will go down in history as the biggest attack on SanFransisco ever to be recorded thousands of lives have been lost. The unknown culprits have yet to be brought to justice, government officials say that this is an act of terrorism. However this footage shows more advanced weapons than our own could this be intelligent life?_ [Cole switched of the news with his powers]

Cole: Great everyone thinks we're aliens. [Warren and Erin shimmered back]

Warren: Oh you're back here, we thought the agents got you.

Alexander: We escaped,

Henry JR: So did Aaron, though the crystal cage I mean.

Erin: How is that even possible nobody can escape that cage.

Astrid: Maybe not for him, we just need someone to make him see sense.

Warren: You.

Astrid: He's trying to kill all of us, Warren I don't thin I'd make much of a difference.

Henry JR: Jessica would our daughter,

Erin: We're not bringing her into this again Henry. She's safe. What about Melody? Maybe he still loves her,

Henry JR: He defiantly does.

Erin: They should be coming along with Tyler and Taylor anyway. [Suddenly a load of agents from MIA teleported in with guns, among them Billy, Skye and Agent Edwards.]

Agent Turner: HANDS UP IN THE AIR ALL OF YOU! [Everyone did as they were told]

Henry JR: What the heck is this?

Agent Edwards: These, guys escaped custody I don't think that's acceptable in my book. They need to be brought in.

Henry JR: Oh for gods sake, We haven't got time for this! You should be finding Anderson, Baines and The Time Master!

Agent Edwards: The public want answers,

Cole: Thought you told them we were aliens. Thank-you for the complement though intelligent- [Everyone around the room looked at Cole weirdly]

Agent Edwards: This isn't funny. [Suddenly The Time Master and his army shimmered in and started firing everywhere. Piper, got flung into the far wall, and Phoebe and Cole got flung out the window. The good agents began to fire. Warren threw an energy ball to The Time Master who just dodged it.]

Agent Anderson: Do it, Aaron kill them! [Aaron turned around and shot an energy blast in Payton's and Astrid's direction they both dodged out of the way. Payton threw an energy ball at him]

Astrid: Don't Fire at him, fire at them [The energy ball missed, Erin shimmered one of the chairs into The Time Master, to get him off balance but it was no use,]

The Time Master: ENOUGH OF THIS! WE'LL COME BACK LATER

[They all shimmered off,]

Erin: That was weird.

Astrid: You shot at my son! He's innocent in all of this...

Payton: He was trying to kill both of us I had to do something- -

Warren: Enough, both of you let me find out how the others are.

Alexander: I'll go with. [Aaron then repapered grabbing Astrid and shimmering of before anyone could do anything,]

Warren: Great now what do we do?

Scene break - SanFransisco launch-Jet [The Time Master's new headquarters]

The Time Master: Dominating the world from above is so much better than bellow, don't you think Astrid? Now I can see all of the destruction I have caused.

Astrid: My brothers and sister will come after me, [Astrid was kneeling at the centre of the room all of The Time Master's army standing on guard,]

The Time Master: Perhaps, BUT I can match their power, your going to die. But I want them to witness it.

Astrid: Yeah right, you can't do anything do me. You don't have the power.

The Time Master: Aaron, kill her now. [Aaron walked towards her The Time Master started laughing] Alright! Stop, go stand back over their, go on move it.

Aaron: But I thought- [The Time Master delivered a quick fireball and he was fired back into the wall. Obviously he wasn't vanquished because of his shield powers.]

The Time Master: Don't answer back to me, never question me.

Astrid: Leave him alone, alright you've made your point. What's your plan then after me?

The Time Master: Take over the world of course. [Warren, Payton and Alexander shimmered in.]

[Alexander shot a lightening bolt and managed to vanquish Sienna in the process and hurting Anderson who shot a energy ball at return. Warren used his astral projection power to go behind the guard who was trained on Astrid and knock him out.]

The Time Master: Aaron, do it. [Aaron used his advanced electrokenises power and shot at Astrid who shot back, with an energy beam. Everyone in the room froze as the fight between good and evil occurred. The Time Master threw a fireball at Payton who dodged it out of the way, but she was then restrained by Anderson as she was caught of guard,] YOU SHOULD HAVE BROUGHT BACK UP.

 _It happened in an instant Astrid was disintegrated by Aaron's beam right in-front of their eyes. A scream pierced through the atmosphere which was heard throughout SanFransisco._

Payton: Oh god...

 _Aaron however felt nothing, still oblivious to everything of which was going on. Only to take orders he had no emotions to the consequences._

The Time Master: Finnish the job, Aaron she's not the only one.

[Suddenly, Cole and Phoebe arrived with Henry JR and Erin.]

Cole: What the hell happened _Warren, Alexander and Payton seamed to be to upset to speak, and then Cole realised what had happened. His daughter had gone, his eldest daughter. It felt like a knife had been stuck in his heart something was missing. He Angrily threw an energy ball at Aaron, and then The Time Master._

 _Erin, crept up behind Anderson and knocked him out by shimmering a lamp into him and grabbed Payton and shimmered off. Alexander followed._

Warren: I can't leave without killing both of them! [Warren went to throw a fireball at Aaron but Cole stopped him, The Time Master was firing at Henry JR,]

Phoebe: I thought you couldn't throw energy balls anymore? -

Cole: Who cares Warren, Astrid wouldn't want Aaron vanquished would she? She'd want us to save him and protect him we need to do that.

Warren: I'll kill him then-

Cole: You can't the power of three is broken. [Phoebe, orbed out of the room, Henry JR managed to grab Aaron. Whilst Cole and Warren shimmered out.]

 _Dun Dun Duh Next update coming soon._


	11. 3x11 Mission Terminate Part II

3x11 Mission Terminate Part Two

They arrived at Phoebe's old cabin, outside of SanFransisco, so The Time Master couldn't find out where they are.

Phoebe: I'm so sorry Cole,

Cole: We have to do something rewind time, go back!

Phoebe: Cole you know that's not possible we tried to do it when Prue died but it didn't work.

Cole: It can't end like this...

Phoebe: Maybe its not ending maybe this is just a different path we all have to take, maybe this is why Alexander arrived.

Cole: He isn't one of us! Phoebe, he's a criminal he's not a match for Astrid.

[Warren and Payton were listening to their parents argue, when Warren got up and approached Aaron who was being kept in the bunker, but Henry JR stopped him]

Warren: Get out of the way.

Henry JR: No because I know what you're going to do to him. Aaron doesn't deserve any of this, this isn't him. He's under a spell.

Warren: I don't care, he still killed Astrid. He has no right to be in this family anymore after he gave evil the upper hand.

Alexander: Back off, This isn't the way. We need all the power we can get.

Warren: Why are you taking his side? He just killed your sister, our sister.

Alexander: Because he's my nephew. Like he's yours too, you should be finding a way to break the spell not killing him. Astrid wouldn't want this.

Payton: He's right, we need to reverse the spell.

Warren: We can't without charmed power, and he's not going to be apart of what we have its over. [Warren then shimmered off.]

Henry JR: I'm going to talk to Aaron, see if I can snap him out of this. [Phoebe walked back into the room where, Leo, Piper and Cole were]

Phoebe: What are we going to do about this war?

Piper: I'll call back Wyatt, Chris and Melinda.

Cole: Maybe they'll be the next generation of the charmed legacy after all.

Leo: I don't think they will be after, the elders tried to kill Wyatt. They wouldn't give them that power. It's up to you two, Cole, Phoebe. To fix this bring your children back together.

Cole: Alexander, will never be a charmed one.

Phoebe: Maybe that's why he's here Cole. He may not be my child but he's yours and you now seam to possess the power of the charmed legacy or at least our children have.

Cole: Well Warren and Payton were technically the first born, before you tried to kill them when they were in your stomach. I rescued them.

Phoebe: I wouldn't call you their saviour Cole.

Scene break The Bunker. [Henry JR approached Aaron who had his arms restrained around his back but he didn't seam to think anything of it. He had a bleeding cut on his arm. Henry JR felt bad for him, but he couldn't risk undoing the restraints, after what had happened.]

Henry JR: Hey buddy. You recognise me?

Aaron: Of course I recognise you, Henry JR. Your my oldest friend,

Henry JR: Yeah? Do you know what you did? What happened?

Aaron: I don't know,

Henry JR: It seams the spell must have warn, off after you had completed the mission.

Aaron: What mission?

Henry JR: You killed Astrid.

Aaron: I killed my mom? Why... I would never do that- it was Anderson wasn't it? Again...

Henry JR: It was him and The Time Master. I'm sorry Aaron, he seams to have done something to your power too.

Aaron: I didn't mean to do any of that, just let me go.

Henry JR: That's not my call to make, Cole needs to say first since Warren's gone off somewhere.

Aaron: Anyone else I've killed?

Henry JR: About a dozen MIA agents including agent Rose,

Aaron: Jesus. How could I let this happen? [Cole came down to the basement he threw an energy ball at Aaron but Henry JR dodged it out of the way for his friend]

Phoebe: Cole! That's not why we're down here.

Cole: No we're down here because we need you for your powers then your going home. All of you are I'm sick of you compromising my family.

Aaron: I'm sorry, all I wanted to do was to stop them from taking Henry JR and stop the future from happening.

Phoebe: Did it ever occur to you that you'd be the reason for some of those events? Once your in that time zone you become part of events. [Henry JR undid the restraints on Aaron, and healed his wound.]

Henry JR: So what's our next step? Without charmed power, The Time Master is unstoppable.

Cole: Alexander and Payton have gone to look for Warren once they've done that, we're going to reconstitute the charmed ones. Charmed Power. I need you to make a vanquishing spell for The Time Master and his minions or at least figure out a way to stop him once and for all.

Scene break - The Penthouse [Warren was sat in Astrid's room at The Penthouse, Alexander and Payton shimmered into the destroyed foyer]

Payton: Let me talk to him, he might be a bit more open with me. [Payton wondered in] Figured I'd find you here.

Warren: I've been trying a summoning spell about ten times, no use.

Payton: We don't know where, her spirit is yet Warren its to early on.

Warren: Why did you bring him.

Alexander: We need to go back, Warren, we need to defeat the ones who took Astrid away. Stole her life.

Warren: Who Aaron? I'd gladly throw an energy ball at his face after all the misery he's caused.

Payton: We're not going to do that. He's our nephew its our job to protect him, now. The baby him and... the big him.

Warren: I'm not reconstituting the charmed ones,

 _Why not?_

All three of them stepped into the foyer to see their cousins standing in the room.

Pandora: We all heard what happened we felt it.

Warren: You'll know why I don't want to reconstitute the charmed ones then. To much self sacrifice. For this family.

Alex: But you have to do it for the greater good,

Melinda: He's right its the only way, to defeat The Time Master, and kill him.

Prue II: Get justice for Astrid's death, and the millions of lives that have already been lost in this war.

Payton: It's not a war, It's just the bad guys doing what they do best again.

Peter: It will be a war, if you don't end this you've seen the government in the future. The time agents cause the breakdown of the government to form another one.

Wyatt: A more powerful one, with more resources to take all of us out. More evil intentions.

Chris: The world will change for the worse, we may not have the legacy but your family does have that power. [The room shakes and a blue light comes out of the chandelier above them. Warren, Payton and Alexander gather underneath it.]

Rose (Paige's daughter): See you still believe it,

[It brightens again, Alexander reaches to shake Warren's hand and the room began to shake. They let go it stops]

Payton: I think we're back in business.

Scene break New Headquarters The Time Master's Time Jet - location above SanFransisco.

The Robot: _THE MISSION IS FAILING!_

The Time Master: How can you say that? We've defeated the charmed ones! Now we just have to dominate the world.

The Robot: I WANT EVERYONE DEAD,

The Time Master: I'm sending in my best agents now.

Anderson: What Now?

Baines: We'll get them ready

Scene break The Cabin.

Aaron: I think I've got a way to get The Time Master. [Warren, Alexander and Payton shimmered back in]

Payton: No need we already have, including the agents as well.

Warren: Hey I'm still the leader,

Alexander: If anyone's the leader its me. I'm the eldest.

Payton: Yeah right, guys I am the only girl here of course I have the most sense I'm the leader.

Cole: I think you should listen to her,

Scene break The Time Jet.

[Payton, Warren and Alexander shimmered into a storage cupboard along side, Henry JR and Aaron. The others were standing by for back up.]

Warren: I'll go first, [Suddenly a demon turned around and grabbed Warren and threw him to the other side of the room it was Anderson]

Payton: Well so much for coming out quietly [Payton used her hand lifted it up and shot an energy bolt at Anderson who went crashing into the wall.] Who's idea was it to make demons more invisible. Back in the day he would have been vanquished now.

Alexander: Say that to dad.

Payton: Warren? [Warren was already unconscious] Well this is going great.

Henry JR: I'll heal him don't worry,

Aaron: I don't think... I can face them after everything. [Henry JR, finished healing Warren, who soon awoke.] I wanna go back. I'm going to do something again, I don't think it's warn off.

Payton: Then this will help, Aaron come on you have to help us. Astrid would want you too. Then it'll all be over, if we kill Baines and Anderson the whole of the NITA would never exist. You'd save hundreds of lives in the future.

Henry JR: We'll be right by your side. I promise, we're in this together.

Aaron: [Nodding his head] Alright.

Alexander: Good lets get this show on the road then shall we?

[Payton blasts the doors, of The Time Master's main control room he was standing on the top deck, every one of his minions was bowing before him. Before him was Baines and a huge giant machine.]

Henry JR: I'm guessing that's the robot guys.

The Time Master: Please, do you think your a match for me without charmed power? Thank-you Aaron for doing that by the way. [The Time Master threw a quick fireball at Aaron who ducked onto the floor out of the way.] You should stay down their its where you belong.

Aaron: Your going to hell, and I'm going to send you there. Any last words?

The Time Master: Just one, checkmate your still controlled by us. Your powers are anyway maybe not your will. [Aaron threw an energy ball towards Henry JR who dived out the way, he looked alarmed at himself] You see I psychologically told you to do that.

Payton: What about you? Any last words, like Aaron said straight to hell.

The Time Master: I don't need any send them in, [The room went dark and a horrible noise occurred, Warren looked out the window and saw the sky ripping open.] Let's take this outside shall we? The Time Master pressed a button and the roof started to disappear, they were on top of the jet.]

Scene break [Erin was standing by with her friends, Melody, Tyler and Taylor. Cole and Phoebe were awaiting in the back]

Erin: Shall we go now? Cole?

Cole: Do it I'll stay here and give further orders,

Phoebe: Please be careful.

Scene break The Time-Jet. [Payton was thrown fully across the jet by Aaron's forceful shield powers just skidding at the edge, he threw another energy ball at Payton, to throw her off balance.]

Aaron: I told you guys not to let me come here, to fight this I'm gonna kill everybody.

[Millions of Time Agents in jets were being sent down from the stars different time zones of the whole existence set for destruction of all things good.]

[Erin and her friends teleported in and Melody used her explosion power at Anderson and threw him off the jet. Tyler let out a green blast directly at The Time Master whilst Payton let out a red, But The Time Master seamed to shield them with a new power.]

Alexander: That's Aaron's power! [Alexander was currently fighting of Baines. Anderson reappeared, and whacked Melody and Taylor with two energy balls but they both flipped just in time. Aaron was meanwhile throwing energy balls at Henry JR whilst Erin and Warren were trying to get him to stop.]

[The force of the energy blasts stopped in a huge explosion both sides causing the ship to rip in too. Leaving Payton, Alexander Melody and Tyler on one end. Warren, Henry JR, Aaron, Taylor and The Time Master on the other]

Tyler: Shimmer, over

Alexander: I'll think he'll block it.

[Aaron threw Henry JR off the ship with force, and The Time Master knocked Taylor unconscious.]

Baines: Go on Aaron, do it she's a threat to you kill her! Or she'll kill you. [Aaron generated an energy ball looking from both Anderson to Baines, and then Erin who was now completely powerless and outnumbered.]

[Henry JR orbed back onto the jet but was shot back onto the other half by the shield.]

Warren: This is just great. Can we say the spell from here?

Payton: We need to get Close, don't we? Perhaps we could open up the portal...

[Aaron was still conflicted, but he threw an energy ball at Anderson, who dived out the way once again.]

Aaron: I'm not gonna kill her. [A mysterious figure teleported in a green blast and shot a weapon at Erin who didn't see it coming. Fired instantly, Erin was disintegrated into the air.]

Henry JR: ERIN! ERIN! OH MY GOD! I HAVE TO GET OVER THERE! [Henry JR launched himself forward but Tyler and Alexander restrained him from jumping over their, as he started sobbing.]

[Aaron looked panicked he knew the others would think its him, but it wasn't and he was devastated about his friends death. As well as his mothers, he turned to The Time Master and fired one powerful blast,]

[Warren and Payton raised their hands and the portal opened, in the sky,]

Tyler: Do it now.

 _During this night during this hour, I call upon our ancient power_ . Rid this world of evil, Rid this world of pain send _these time warriors back into the night for them to be vanquished for eternity for their horrible deeds._

[Every Time Master flying upwards, including Anderson, Baines, The Robot and The Time Master.]

 _ **I WILL BE BACK! YOU WILL ALL PAY.**_

[And then in a blink of an eye the portal closed, The jet flew upwards, but everyone landed in one of the parks by the old CIA agency. Cole and Phoebe and a dozen time agents shimmered in.]

[Aaron was down on the ground when Henry JR hauled him up]

Henry JR: YOU KILLED MY WIFE! HOW COULD YOU!

Agent Turner: Mr Mitchell! Stand down,

Melody: Do as he says Henry, you don't wanna get killed or arrested. [Henry JR threw an energy ball and sent Aaron flying backwards, but Aaron was caught by a dozen guards standing by he was made to kneel, and his hands were cuffed behind his back.]

Cole: It's over now, you can go home. All of you. [Agent Edwards stepped out from the dozens of solders.]

Agent Edwards: I don't think so, Aaron is not escaping us he's committed several crimes of magical affairs, he's a wanted man he's staying in this time zone where we can keep control of him.

Payton: We need to send him back, make everything go back to normal.

Agent Edwards: No these are going back he's going to our prison.

 _The portal then opened and Aaron was then left as his friends went back to their time, and he was taken away by MIA agents..._

 **So that was the last chapter of the first part of season 3 Can't believe I killed off Erin and Astrid!**


	12. 3x12 Devided we fall

3x12 Divided we fall

Payton: Turn right I'm pretty sure I saw him go this way. [Payton said to Warren as they were chasing Aaron in the car.]

Warren: This is pointless, why don't we just track him when he shimmers,

Payton: Because! Mom and dad are doing that, we need to track him this way, we need to find him before anyone else does or he'll be toast.

Warren: MIA was meant to be for the greater good,

Payton: It is but they believe in punishment. They're the tribunal. THERE!. [Payton shimmered out of the car and went to block Aaron, as Warren was pulled over by the police.]

 _Excuse me sir, may I see your licence?_

 _Warren: Errrr..._ [Payton shimmered to where Aaron was at the end of another street]

Payton: Aaron, stop running from us, we're here to help you just listen to us, [Melinda and Wyatt orbed in the other side of him surrounding him]

Aaron: You're gonna take me back there,

Payton: No we're not I just need you to listen to me alright? We'll take you somewhere safe.

Aaron: I don't believe you, [He began to run but Melinda exploded, where he was running to and Alexander shimmered in front of him grabbing one of his arms]

Payton: I know its hard to trust someone please, just come to magic school with us, you'll be safe there.

Aaron: Why are you even helping me? [Payton's cell phone began to ring,]

Payton: You're family, we need to get you back safe, I don't believe it was you, you killed Astrid but you were made to do that.

Aaron: What about Henry? Does he believe that?

Melinda: Henry's gone back to the future Aaron, he left to be with his daughter, Jessica.

Washington D.C the white-house.

 _Sir my name is Agent Turner with MIA headquarters we are a special intelligence agency, policing every magical affairs._

 _I'm the sectary of defence we're all here to discuss recent issues about 'magic' which has effected the wellbeing and safety of the American public._

 _We're all familiar with the charmed ones, the Halliwells and recently The Turners are all culprits of these incidents they need to be stopped [Pictures showed up in the bored room of Alexander, Warren and Payton]_

 _What would you suggest Sectary?_

 _Something which would render their magic useful. an experimental procedure which would make them work for the government using their powers of course but only as we wish._

 _Like brainwashing them?_

 _We've already had one example, the assign has successfully prevented wars, and used there powers for the good of the American public._

The Penthouse

Cole: Great, Warren's been arrested how could you let this happen?

Payton: Me, your the one that said take the car! Why didn't you drive, I thought Warren had a licence.

Cole: You have the scanner power thing, don't you? I'll just have to pay bail for him.

Payton: What are we going to do about Aaron, dad?

Cole: Aaron's asleep in his cot-

Payton: NO! I meant that Aaron, he's got nowhere to go, he can't stay here its not in his timeline.

Cole: We'll figure something out.

 _It was a cold winters day in the middle of summer unfortunately, for Astrid's memorial service. She would have wanted it to be summery but unfortunately that was not an option. Cole, stayed close to his children, and Phoebe during the service, the coffin was white with a charmed logo on the top of it, to remember her not only as a sister but as a charmed one. There were gold ribbons around her picture at the front, long blond hair flowing. Aaron stepped in by the door, he wasn't meant to be here, Warren threw an energy ball as soon as he saw him and Piper froze the service._

Phoebe: Warren! How the hell are we gonna explain this?! Warren marched up to where Aaron was by the door. Warren! Cole, do something.

Cole: This is going to be good to watch.

Phoebe: Cole! [Warren grabbed Aaron with his super-strength power and with enough strength he managed to begin to melt him into the wall. Payton threw an energy ball at her brother sending him to the ground.]

Payton: Warren, we're not doing this at Astrid's funeral she wouldn't want this to happen would she? That's her son we saved him this morning what is wrong with you?

Warren: He still doesn't have the right to be here, after he killed her

Payton: We all know that was NITA not him they brainwashed him for gods sake. You're just as bad. [Payton had turned to Cole]

Cole: Sorry but he killed my daughter.

Aaron: You're the whole reason that I am an agent, you trained them to brainwash me,

Cole: Future me maybe, but not me now,

Alexander: Maybe he shouldn't be here look I know she's your mother but your not even meant to be in this timeline, you should go.

Aaron: fine, [Aaron shimmered out.]

 _They'd managed to convince that the energy ball was lightening striking down, everyone went outside and watched them lower cofin into the ground, Warren, Payton and Cole each put a rose on her coffin and watched it be buried. Suddenly a dozen army cars swerved in where all the Halliwells and The Turners were and surrounded them with swot cars._

Agent Turner: We're sorry to do this all to you here but we need to speak to you all together.

Paige: This is low, even for the government this is low, is this about Aaron?

Agent Turner: No we'll find him, its about all of you. Recent affairs have begun to expose your magic to the American public they are becoming more aware we have to take action to protect the secret.

Warren: That's not our fault its the demons who are coming after us. They're exposing us.

Agent Turner: Exactly we have a solution, if we all live somewhere away from the American public, or any mortal we can train you too use your magic which won't expose you.

Piper: I think we've had pretty good practice, thanks

Agent Turner: Not in this day in age, we need you to all think about this.

The Penthouse,

Warren: We can't trust the government after what they did to Aaron in MIA, and what they did to him in the future.

Payton: It might be a good idea

Warren: You can't be serious! You won't come back from there, Warren don't go, we need the power of three.

Payton: We don't have the power of three anymore, not after Astrid died. We need to bond as siblings for our magic to work, and that's not gonna happen they'll train me to use my magic so we won't need the power of three.

Alexander: There is no way in hell I am going there,

Payton: Well I am...

Warren: Payton, [Warren went to grab her harm and she shimmered off.] Great, now what?

Alexander: Now its the power of two, we need to figure out what to do with Aaron,

Warren: Send him back to his time and be done with it, I'm sure there is a safe-house or something.

Alexander: Okay, let's go and find him... again you know you probably scared him away with your energy ball.

Phoebe: Your not even meant to have demonic powers, Warren.

Warren: Blame Alexander, for that.

Phoebe: I hope no one else is going to this government thing, [Melinda and Wyatt raised their hands discreetly]

Melinda: Actually we want to go... we think it'll be good to use our magic for something.

Leo: Trust us its, a bad idea guys.

Piper: Come on we don't want you guys to go we don't want any of you to go.

Wyatt: We have to do this for the greater good

Piper: They're are other ways! [Wyatt and Melinda orbed out,] LEO! Do something,

Leo: I can't sense them,

Cole: I can't sense Payton either, Leo, the government have our children we need to move now. MIA headquarters I'm guessing [They transported out]

Paige: I just got a call from Henry apparently Charlie and Pandora have gone. I told him to bring Rose and baby Henry back here.

Scene break MIA headquarters [Meanwhile Cole had Agent Turner up against the wall with his neck]

Cole: WHERE ARE THEY! GOD DAMN IT, DON'T THINK I WON'T KILL YOU.

Agent Turner: I... don't ...k n- ow [Cole dropped his hold and Agent Turner landed on the floor gasping for breath, he sent the other agents away]

Leo: What do you mean you don't know? You guys were the one that told our guys to go to this place!

Agent Turner: It's not run by us its run by homeland security,

Cole: This is great, shall we go and kill some of their agents?

Leo: We'll be arrested Cole, we're just going to have to find another way, and we can't be a threat otherwise they'll turn against us.

Agent Edwards: You know all of this would be a lot easier if you told homeland security where, Aaron was.

Cole: We lost Aaron, a few hours ago

Meanwhile Somewhere outside of SanFransisco [Aaron was running as fast as he could away from the cop cars which were following him his powers had been taken away from him, by the government somehow.]

Flashback

 _Sir, excuse me you're not meant to stand on the bridge. [Aaron was standing on the barriers of the SanFransisco bridge]_

 _Sorry, its just nice to look at the water. [The man was wearing a white uniform, withdrew a syringe then a dozen of civilians turned their guns on him]_

 _Sir stand down, [Aaron was about to shimmer of but was hit by something and plunged into the pavement.]_

 _Nice try, [Another man stepped out of the police vehicle he had never noticed before] We've got reinforcements more than you can ever imagine Aaron. You may be more advanced but so is our technology, why don't you try and throw one of those energy balls of yours?_

 _[Aaron generated an energy ball but it soon fizzled out. He felt something in his back someone was restraining him he didn't know who but he flipped them over the other side of the bridge. He began fighting the rest of the other agents.]_

Warren: Need any help? [Aaron stopped suddenly, Warren grabbed him and shimmered out, into magic school]

Aaron: What... is going on?

Warren: I saw you were in trouble, why didn't you just shimmer,

Aaron: There's something wrong with my powers, I bumped into homeland security...

Warren: Great, [Aaron turned around and saw Henry JR stood by Alexander, and Tyler on the other side of the room]

Henry JR: I couldn't leave you out there,

Aaron: Really?

Henry jr: Maybe it is the government getting between us, I'm not sure what happened which led to Erin's death but I don't think you'd lie to me.

Aaron: What do we do then?

Warren: We're sending you all back its the best way, and we can find out what happened you'll soon know about it.

Tyler: I guess it's the best way,

Aaron: What about my powers?

Henry JR: We'll fix them when we get there buddy,

Aaron: How can I trust you? What if you torture me when we get there? or hand me over to the government?

Henry JR: You'll just need to remember what we were before everything, Aaron. I'd never... do that to you after what they did after they captured you?

Aaron: Okay... I'll come with you back to the future. [Alexander raised his hand forward and opened the portal which was drawn on the wall,]

Alexander: We don't have such advanced powers, in our time.

Warren: Please, be careful all of you, out there [They all stepped in the portal and in a flash they were gone]

 _Year 2080_

 _Tyler: Times moved on without us_

 _Henry JR: Yeah but look, no NITA building,_

 _Tyler: Aaron's not behind us... oh god do you think someone?_

 _Henry JR: Took him from the time stream know way know one is that powerful enough to do that._

Scene break Homeland Security.

Cole: Where is my daughter? I demand to know where she is,

Leo: I second him on that,

 _That information is classified,_

Cole: I don't give a crap!

 _We don't know nobody knows that's the whole point of this idea..._

Leo: What? But... who knows then?

 _Nobody, they can only return once they've completed the programme._

Scene break Magic school

Warren: The walls of time have finally closed, no more travelling back here again. Astrid didn't know what she started travelling to the future.

Alexander: What about Payton? Shall we try and summon her? [Cole shimmered in]

Cole: I don't think that'll work nobody knows where they've sent them all, they've all gone,

Warren: What! This is Payton... were talking about she can't just be, gone

Cole: She is, the government have sent her, off some where

Warren: We'll find her, we gotta summon her that's all, why did she even go there?

Cole: She thought it was safe, and summoning wont work, trust me-

Warren: So what, we just let them take her, she's my sister! I made that mistake once I'm not going to do it again. [Phoebe orbed into the room]

Phoebe: Cole, Warren leave it to us, we're going to break down that facility when we find it,

Warren: That could be months, Payton could be dead.

Phoebe: No they need her otherwise they wouldn't have took her.

Scene break - Unknown government facility, Washington D.C Present times [Unknown voices talking]

 _\- The assassin has been secured sir,_

 _\- Where is he?_

 _\- Interrogation room three sir_

 _\- Good, [The two government agents walked along to interrogation room three. Aaron looked around dazed and confused as to why he was tied to a metal table a machine pointing at his head._

 _Aaron: Not again, why can't I just live in piece,_

 _You're too powerful, to waste those efforts son. Your country needs you._

 _Aaron: It really doesn't I don't even have any powers any more, the other government took them away,_

 _We can fix that..._

 **Hope you enjoyed that chapter, next one is coming soon, that one took a while to write...**

 **Aaron will be left in piece soon I promise, aha. Don't forget to check out my youtube, MidnightCalifornia.**


	13. 3x13 Protecting Innocence

3x13 Protecting innocence

 _Start the programme I want him in the field for tonight_

 _Sir I don't think -_

 _JUST DO IT_

Scene break - The Penthouse [Phoebe, Cole and Warren had been trying to find Payton and the others since they went missing around a week ago but no look]

Warren: This is a war, between them and us,

Phoebe: Who

Warren: The government, of course. [He was looking at baby Aaron who lay in the crib sleeping,]

Cole: He's right, its us or them there's no way we can both live peacefully together,

Phoebe: Your talking about wiping out a dozen, of good guys here. They're on our side Cole!

Cole: Are they really?

Scene break - SanFransisco [Meanwhile Alexander was on the bridge with his old girlfriend Paisley Phoenix, a witch from the Phoenix tribe of witches,]

Paisley: Is this important? I thought you weren't with MIA, anymore.

Alexander: I'm not, but.. something's happened. My sister and her friends they've gone missing I need your help to find them.

Paisley: What do I need to do? You've only been with that family five minutes,

Alexander: Come on, Paisley. This is my sister we're talking about she didn't do anything wrong to me. I thought with your connections with the government you could find some information out.

Paisley: I'll see what I can do.

 _1890 - The underworld [Cole and Coop were in the underworld, with their mother and Cole's father]_

 _Coop: You're dad, scares me,_

 _Cole: He's not that scary... Clara, and Cleo aren't scared of him. Your a baby,_

 _Coop: I am not!_

 _Cole: You can't throw energy balls like me, ooor turn red,_

 _Coop: Why would I want to turn red none of the girls would like me... I hate it when mother takes us down here its so dark,_

 _Cole: I love it down here! [Benjamin Turner, Cole's father stormed into the part where young Coop and Cole were playing,]_

 _Ben: We're leaving, this place Cole!_

 _Clara: Do as he says Cole, [Giving him a warning look]_

 _Cole: What about mom and Coop? We can't leave them down here!_

 _Ben: COLE! WE ARE GOING,_

 _Cole: NO! [Young Cole attempted to throw an energy bal at his father, when demons shimmered in]_

 _Now, now Benjamin if you don't want your children to witness anything unpleasant you will do as your told._

 _Coop: Where is momma?_

 _Benjamin: She's dead! I killed that blasted woman, thank god, [Coop moved closer to Cole for protection. He was on his own now, with hardly any powers to protect himself.] What do you want Mason?_

 _Mason: The child, he needs to be the sources new warrior against the battle of the charmed ones soon to come._

 _Cole: Me?_

 _Cleo: No Cole, don't! Listen, to dad stay with us,_

 _Benjamin: The demon academy?_

 _Mason: It's the best option,_

 _Coop: Cole! Don't go please don't leave me, [Cole suddenly threw an energy ball at Coop and knocked him unconscious,]_

 _Cole: See! I can be a demon, I can throw energy balls he was just a cupid, and I can turn red! [Mason smiled, at Benjamin]_

 _Benjamin: Fine, but I want him safe from harms way as much as possible. We don't want him to run into the Warren line of witches just yet. [Suddenly, some other figures transported into the room and the room froze,]_

 _Clara: WITCH! [Clara threw an energy ball at the witch but she deflected it and it hit Benjamin and vanquished him. Cole throw an energy ball back the witch, but nothing happened.]_

 _You will not be born into Belthazor! I saw what you do, what you become. [The witch aimed her explosions at Cole but missed, hitting Cleo and vanquishing her,]_

 _Cole: NOO! [He grabbed Coop and shimmered out,]_

Present day times - The Penthouse,

Cole: Look, I just think we should rescue Payton not wait for her to come back we don't know what they're going to use her for.

Phoebe: I know Cole, but I'm an elder, and my instincts are saying to let this play out.

Cole: You're a parent too. [Warren shimmered into the penthouse after looking for Payton]

Warren: Still nothing. [Suddenly, Alexander and Paisley shimmered in, Cole stood up and went to throw an energy ball but it missed]

Alexander: Da- Cole, what are you doing?

Paisley: Once a demon always a demon,

Warren: Who's she?

Cole: She's a Phoenix, our family has been at war for 100s of years, she killed my family when I was four. All but Coop and Clara anyway.

Alexander: She's here to help

Cole: With what?

Paisley: I'm a government agent! I can find out information about Payton plus I didn't vanquish your family. My family did because they were demons.

Phoebe: Phoenix... Bianca she was a Phoenix.

Paisley: We are very dangerous and famous in the magical world, but I have a new threat.

Warren: We just saved the world can't we have a break?

Phoebe: When your the charmed ones you can never have a break. To save Payton, this could be related to that.

Paisley: Someone's going back in time and wiping out families one by one. Yesterday the Edwards line of witches were completely, wiped out. Today my family is dropping one by one. The Halliwells could be next. I'm the only one left of the Phoenix's

Cole: How do you know it wasn't always meant to be like this?

Paisley: I cast a spell. To see what two worlds look like differently. But we need to stop it.

Government Facility.

 _He's progressing well sir, still not complying but we'll get there. [They walked into the room where Aaron was tied to a metal table. Letting out a long scream]_

 _The longer you resist your powers the more painful it will be._

 _Aaron: Get away, I don't want my powers back they've made me become so... numb, so powerless. Everyone wanting a piece of me all of the time._

 _More like they've made you more powerful. Your mother was a charmed one, until you killed her. Your the most powerful being this world has ever seen._

 _Aaron: Get away from me I want nothing to do with your plan!_

 _You don't have a choice, increase the energy._

Scene break The Penthouse

Cole: You're a Phoenix I still don't trust you,

Phoebe: She's willing to help us get Payton back, Alexander did you find anything in the book?

Alexander: Nothing about time travelling demons accept the avatars.

Cole: Maybe its them,

Warren: Its not them, its to do with who took Payton. We need to go back in time see where they are, cast a spell.

Alexander: There's a time travelling

spell here but I thought we closed that door,

Warren: Well we need it open,

Cole: Who goes back?

Phoebe: You three, me and Paisley will stay here with Aaron.

 _Alexander: Here these words, here the rhyme_

 _Heed hope within my mind_

 _Send me back to where I'll find_

 _What I wish in place in time_ [The portal opened, the room glowed blue]

Phoebe: Take these potions to protect you, [Phoebe handed them the potions, Alexander was the first to step in the time stream then followed Warren, and Cole shortly after.]

Scene break - The underworld 80 years previously

 _Cole: So we're here this was my old home,_

 _Alexander: Nice home, probably better than the one you put me in. You know I don't even know why I'm helping you._

 _Warren: Guys, stop it. Your a charmed one now, this demon is going to wipe us out. Let's focus on that._

 _Cole: See if you can get a premonition, [Two small figures came across to them, Small Coop and Cole.]_

 _Warren: Is that you and Coop?_

 _Little Coop: Demons, do something!_

 _Warren: We're not demons, we're good guys,_

 _Alexander: Technically we are demons_

 _Little Cole: If your not demons then who are you?_

 _Cole: Um... nothing you need to worry about, do you need any help back there?_

 _Little Coop: Our mom died, I got knocked out don't remember much we don't know where to go._

 _Alexander: What about you Cole, see where the demons went?_

 _Little Cole: Nooo, witches they we're witches..._

 _Warren: Why would Paisley send us back to fight witches, we're not going to vanquish them._

 _Cole: Its a trap I'm telling you,_

 _Alexander: She wouldn't do that, Paisley's a good witch,_

 _Cole: Exactly, look let's just get out of here, before we change something with my past._

 _Alexander: We need to find out what he knows, Maybe they didn't wipe out your family we need to go to the Phoenix's._

 _Little Cole: I know how to get there._

Scene break The Penthouse Present day times.

Phoebe: I hope they'll be alright.

Paisley: They'll be fine, now I think the government have a bigger plan with Payton and the others. They're trying to rid the world of magic again.

Phoebe: Great are you going to find out where Payton is?

Paisley: I will... eventually. We just need to stay here for, the guys. The baby he's beautiful.

Phoebe: He is, so powerful, more than any of us can imagine poor little guy going to grow up without his mother and father but we'll protect him.

Paisley: You've heard of our line of witches then?

Phoebe: Of course, Phoenix's are quite famous in the witch world.

Paisley: So are the charmed ones, you guys are more old news now, Warren and Payton are the most famous of witches.

Phoebe: Why did you become a government agent?

Paisley: To see what they were up too. I know they have a vendetta against witches,

Phoebe: I know, Look I'm going to double check with the elders about this demon, can I trust you with him?

Paisley: Of course, he's asleep anyway no trouble, [Phoebe took a last look at Aaron and orbed, and then Aaron started to cry] great.

Scene break Government Facility.

 _Everything's as it should be Aaron, has his powers back we just need to start the next procedure. [Aaron was sitting on the floor in a cold cell, with a chain on his ankle, just like before at NITA. Only this time it was different.]_

 _Let's see if it works first. [An energy ball came flying his way, Aaron used another energy ball to stop it from colliding with him] Perfect._

 _Aaron: I'll stop you eventually I always do, all of them, I took down the CIA so I will stop you._

 _I don't think your that powerful to stop us. Take him to the lavatory, [Aaron went to orb but he only succeeded in bouncing of the walls of the prison there was no way out.]_

 _Scene break Phoenix's In the Past_

 _[Warren, Cole and Alexander ended up at the Phoenix's house. They noticed a bright light coming from the back garden.]_

 _Warren: Come on over there, [They see a light and out came Payton.] What the hell._

 _Payton: I'm not supposed to talk to you, [Payton went to shimmer but Warren grabbed her arm] Warren!_

 _Warren: Payton, you're my sister what's going on why are you here?_

 _Payton: I should ask you the same question,_

 _Cole: A demon,_

 _Payton: I have to go, [Warren held on to her even tighter, Payton began to struggle,] WARREN!_

 _Cole: Let her go,_

 _Warren: Are you serious?_

 _Alexander: He's right, we can't force her to come with us._

 _Warren: We should. [Alexander threw an energy ball at Warren who fell and Payton shimmered off,] You idiot, [Suddenly their was a loud bang coming from inside the house, Cole, Warren and Alexander shimmered to the house to find them under attack by demons. A demon with half face.]_

 _Warren: Is that?_

 _Cole: Can't be._

 _Alexander: The source of all evil... but you and Payton vanquished him. That's what I heard._

 _Warren: We did but this is the past anything can happen we must have changed something, with all that time travel. [An energy ball vanquished Poppy who was Paisley's mother, and was killing the other witches Warren launched an energy ball at the source, who just absorbed it. Payton then shimmered in]_

 _Payton: The assignation is done,_

 _The Source: Excellent._

 _Warren: What assignation, Payton what have you done? [Warren went flying across out of the window and then an energy ball aimed for Cole and Alexander.]_

 _Cole: WARREN!_

Scene break - The Penthouse

Paisley: Aaron, stop crying shhh, [Paisley was rocking Baby Aaron back and forward. Suddenly a demon came and Phoebe orbed in. She used her levetation powers to kick the demon out of the window, Aaron stopped crying]

Phoebe: He could sense the demon, [Paisley handed Aaron to Phoebe. Suddenly, Paisley collapsed unconsciousness] Paisley?!

 _Scene break The Phoenix's house Past tense. [Warren shimmered back into the room he was thrown out, Payton was fighting Alexander and Cole, whilst the Phoenix's Poppy and James were dead. An energy ball launched Cole's way. It happened it slow motion, he was vanquished.]_

 _Suddenly a black, circle appeared in the room the sign of death._


	14. 3x14 Signs of Death

3x14 The Sign of Death,

Warren: Payton! What did you do?!

Source: She did nothing but follow my orders, bow down to me witch [Payton did as she was told and knelt down]

Alexander: She's under the source's control.

Warren: Why is he even alive?! We can't vanquish the source,

Alexander: No, but she can, with us, [Warren shimmered and grabbed Payton and shimmered out,]

Scene break - The Penthouse

Phoebe: Thanks for coming Coop, I don't know what to do,

Coop: This is Paisley right? The Phoenix, she was enemies with our family. Well I wasn't really a demon.

Phoebe: Right. Cole explained, they've gone to the past to figure out which demon is wiping out families.

Coop: What, Alexander and Warren too?

Phoebe: Yeah, I've tried healing her it doesn't work I need to go back to the past to see if they're okay. Speaking of have you heard anything from Prue and Peter?

Coop: I'm tracking a lead. Maybe Warren and Alexander have changed the past, thus changing the future they know and Paisley's. Maybe a demonic attack.

Scene break Basement Past tense

Payton: Let me go you can't do this to me! [Alexander had finished tying Payton to the chair,]

Warren: We can when you've just killed dad and this could turn our magic evil, Payton where is he?! Is he really dead.

Payton: I don't know, I was just told to kill him so I did.

Alexander: I don't believe he's dead-

Warren: Guys look we need to get it together, and save what we have left if we turn evil it could turn the whole world evil and move the balance of power.

Scene break - LIMBO.

Cole: Astrid,

Astrid: Dad, what are you doing here?

Cole: I think I got vanquished by a demon, you?

Astrid: I- when I died I became stuck here, collecting souls, I don't know why. How's my son? Aaron is he alright?

Cole: He's fine, him and the others are back at the future, where they are meant to be. Baby Aaron is also fine. We're all looking after him.

Astrid: What are we gonna do? I'm meant to collect your should but your not dead yet,

Cole: Warren, Alexander and Payton will think of something.

Astrid: The new power of three?

Cole: Supposedly. If they get it together,

Astrid: So what do we do about you then?

Cole: What about you you're not meant to be doing this, it shouldn't be this way. Astrid we need to fix this.

Scene break Basement Past Tense

 _Alexander: Payton we don't know what's happened to you but we need your help please, this isn't you. This is you. [Alexander placed his hand on her forehead memories came back of the power of three and all the good she had done.]_

 _Payton: Okay, what do we do the source, is wiping out those families._

 _Warren: First we get dad back and then we vanquish the source once again,_

 _Alexander: Hey its my first time. How are we going to get to dad?_

 _Warren: I can use my projection power to get to wherever he is weather he be on a waste land or another plane. Hold my hands. [They both held Warren's hands, as Warren closed his eyes.]_

Scene break The Penthouse

Phoebe: I need to go back in time,

Coop: Someone needs to stay here,

Phoebe: Yeah you,

 _Phoebe, Phoebe, can you here me its Cole._

Phoebe: Cole?!

Coop: Cole's already gone...

Phoebe: No I can hear him.

Scene break Government Facility [Aaron lay restrained to a metal table while the officers examined him. ]

 _His powers are fully operational,_

 _Let's see what he can do stand up boy, I'm sure you can break from these chains._

 _Aaron: No, I'll never show you my powers. [The agent raised his hand and shot a high voltage energy ball at him Aaron fell to the ground in a heap.]_

 _Come on! Defend yourself, [He threw a kick into his ribs, Aaron just moved away only to be grabbed by his ankles. He felt the fire once again as an energy ball was thrown at him. Aaron raised his hand and threw the agent across the room.]_

 _Restrain him, [The guards pulled him up to his knees and handcuffed his hands behind his back.]_

 _Sir one of the subjects has had some trouble on their mission_

 _Which Mission?_

 _001 sir,_

 _Great. Leave him there lets go. [Aaron was left alone as the door shut in the darkness on his knees.]_

 _Aaron: Come on Henry, where are you?_

Scene break - Past Tense.

Warren: Dad!

Cole: I'm fine,

Warren: You're not fine your... dead

Astrid: He's not dead yet.

Payton: What are you doing here? Your dead!

Astrid: I became the angel of death

Alexander: Well your not taking him, he's not dead just yet.

Cole: Yet being the operative word here,

Payton: Right we just need a way to bring you back... a spell or something .

Warren: I wonder if we can open up the time portal here. I have a spell. _From power of ancient times, fix this divide and release this soul set it free._ [A portal opened up in the wall.]

Cole: You can't expect me to leave Astrid here.

Warren: Dad she's dead we don't have a choice.

Cole: It's not meant to be like this.

Payton: Your right, its not but we're going to change that if your dead in this time hopefully when you go back you won't be dead.

Cole: Fine. [Cole stepped in the portal and the portal closed suddenly the source then appeared]

Alexander: We're in Limbo?

Astrid: So is the source.

Scene break - Government Facility.

 _A tray slid to his cell and the agent walked in,_

 _Aaron: You're not going to brainwash me never... in a -_

 _Quiet boy, nobody told you to talk. Do you want this food? Then your going to have to earn it, by using your powers to break free._

 _Aaron: I don't want it, [Aaron looked up black eye, and cut lip from the fight he couldn't let this guy beet him down.]_

 _Aaron: No, I won't [Aaron felt a kick in the stomach his healing powers were struggling keeping up with the assaults. He broke free of the restrains he didn't know how, Aaron went to orb away but once again failed, he threw an energy beam at the agent.]_

 _Nice work,[ The tray slid beside him with the water]_

 _Aaron: What about a fork I can't eat this without cutlery._

 _You don't deserve cutlery your nothing but property of the government. An animal._

 _Aaron: I'm... not I'm a person, not just magic powers,_

 _You are the government's Property._

Scene break - Limbo Past Tense

 _Warren: We gotta stop the source in this time now, but how_

 _Payton: The source vanquishing spell?_

 _Warren: But half of the witches from the Halliwell Line aren't even born yet, how's that going to work._

 _Alexander: We fight him off with our powers. Warren you can literally send him to a black hole with your projection power. Payton use your fire power to draw him in._

Payton: _I can summon him_

 _The Source: No need for that, [The Source raised his hands and threw all three of them against the wall,]_

 _The power of three will set us free. [Payton put her hands to her head and screamed as she created a ring of fire, around the source, Warren projected a massive black whole behind the source.]_

 _Alexander: Are we ready? [They held hands,]_

 _The Power of three will set us free. The Power of three will set us free [The source screamed as he was swallowed into the black whole, which disappeared into the air,]_

 _Astrid: What now? What about me?_

 _I'm afraid that can't be fixed_

 _Scene break - The Penthouse_

Phoebe: Cole! You're okay, I heard your calls

Cole: That was before Warren, Alexander and Payton saved me.

Phoebe: Payton? Was she alright? Why was she there...

Cole: I don't know, she was on a mission to kill me, I think but Warren and Alexander are sorting her memories out.

Coop: You left them there?

Cole: They're the charmed ones they have to sort this out for themselves.

Scene break _Government Facility, [After being forced to eat food with his hands Aaron was wondering weather he was worth being saved.]_

 _Stand up. [Aaron did as he was told.]_

 _Aaron: What now? Are you going to attack me again,_

 _No we have a mission for you_

 _Aaron: as if I would go with you on a mission._

 _You will we have your precious Melody in our custody, if you don't comply we will kill her._

 _Aaron: Mel. No way. Alright I'll do whatever you want don't hurt her please._

Scene break The Penthouse. [Warren, Alexander, Payton and Astrid had returned from past times to current Paisley was now awake.]

Phoebe: Astrid? What she's dead right?

Cole: She's the angel of death at the moment.

Warren: How did this even happen... [Suddenly someone appeared in the room in a bright blue light... Aaron.]

Astrid: What the hell... I thought he was in the future.

Cole: So did I, Aaron?

Aaron: I'm sorry... for what I'm about to do but I've got no choice. [Aaron shot an energy ball at Payton sending her through the wall. Aaron then raised his hands to throw Cole, Phoebe and Coop the other side]

Alexander: Do you want me to show you, my powers? I don't want to hurt you but your attacking my family, my brother and sister.

Astrid: I'll stop you before you hurt him! Your nothing to this family. Just a weapon for the elders to use for their precious legacy. [Astrid sent an energy ball toward him Alex, managed to froze the ball and averted back to them, hitting Aaron sending him flying out the window.]

Alexander: See I know what your thinking before you do.

Cole: He's a telepath.

Warren: Thanks for that information dad could have used that.

Cole: I'm telling you now aren't I? [Aaron repapered in a light blue light, once again and fired fire toward Alex who ducked out the way with Warren and Cole]

Alexander: How many powers does this kid have?

Warren: A lot he's unstoppable. [Payton repapered from the rubble and stepped in front of Aaron]

Payton: Aaron, what's gotten into you it's us. Your family.

Aaron: I have no family [He threw another energy ball but Payton deflected it into the air, evaporating.

Cole: Why are you even here? You went back to the future.

Aaron: I can't talk about it. _[Alexander targeted Aaron's mind to find out what was going on but it was hard it was a mass of, destruction, torture, loneliness and rage.]_

Alexander: Can't get anything from him.

Astrid: He's too powerful..

Alexander: His mind is too messed up, I saw a lot but I didn't see what I wanted to no [Warren was suddenly behind Aaron and knocked him out with a piece of wood.]

Warren: Tie him up, put him in the crystal cage,

Astrid: What about me? I have a new name on my list, its dad.

Cole: What?

Warren: This is all a mistake we can fix this.

Astrid: When you play with past you pay the price.

Warren: and I bet its whoever sent him.

Scene break - Government Facility

 _Sir the mission failed_

 _Call in back up now, send the assign to the house._

 _Yes sir._

Scene break - The Penthouse.

Warren: Aaron, we can't help you unless you tell us what's going on.

Aaron: I can't, they have Melody.

Warren: Who?

Astrid: His wife, I think he's being blackmailed.

Aaron: No...

Warren: Don't lie to us. Is it the government?

Aaron: I don't know who they, are.

Payton: Let's show him the book, and get him to ID the demons, then we can vanquish them.

Alexander: Are you crazy, show him the book? Isn't he meant to be evil.

Astrid: Hey he's not evil.

Aaron: I don't even know myself anymore just... give me the book maybe I can find them, if I'm evil I can't touch it right.

Warren: He's right let's get the book [Suddenly a white light appeared in the room. A boy with black hair appeared with red eyes. He held out his hands and fire was aimed, at Alexander, Warren and Payton. They all ducked, the book went flying across the room.]

[The demon picked up the book]

Phoebe: Book!

Payton: Mom?

Phoebe: It won't let me take it... [The demon then disappeared with the book.]

Warren: Okay plan B, Alexander continue working on Aaron, Payton try and scan for the demon with your power, me and dad are going to have a little word with the angel of destiny.

Phoebe: WHAT?! Are you serious, you can't just have a little word with the angel of destiny.

Warren: Its about Astrid mom. and Dad,

Scene break Government Facility.

 _The book of shadows sir, they won't be able to identify us yet, we can erase what is in here. He's part witch he'll be able to cast a spell the assassin will be able to erase it._

 _Good idea get the assassin now, was he hurt during the mission?_

 _No sir, none of the charmed ones stood a chance._

 _ah they're you are now I want you to do something with this book to wipe our identity from it._

 _But sir... I don't think I have that power._

 _Of course you do you're the assassin remember everything we told you. You've mastered your demonic skills and your whitelighter skills maybe its time to master your witch skills too._

 _Think of the consequences of when you don't obey an order._

 _I'll be punished, people I love will die._

 _Exactly. Speaking off anything from that Turner boy yet?_

 _Sir I believe he was captured by the charmed ones, one of them is a telepath._

 _What?! We need to break him out send some of our soldiers from the training centre we can't let him get loose._

 _Yes Sir._

Scene break SanFransisco Golden Gate Bridge.

Angel Of destiny: I can't change your path, or anyone's what's meant to be is meant to be.

Warren: The hell it is, the source was messing with the past which messed with our future. Astrid isn't meant to be the angel of death. She needs to escape to the after life and dad isn't meant to die!

Cole: He does have a point about the source he tampered with time, surely we need a bit of good to help us fix that. You. 

Angel of Destiny: Even if I could I'm not allowed because of the grand design because of the rules.

Warren: Screw the rules, if evil can mess with time why can't good?! [An elder then orbed down,]

Elder: We will help you on, one condition.

Warren: Anything, I'd do anything,

Elder: You stop the government once and for all...

Warren: But how?

Elder: You'll find a way.

Scene break - The Penthouse, [Alexander was trying to read Aaron's mind but Aaron's powers were strong enough to create their own shield]

Alexander: Aaron let me in...

Aaron: I can't it's my magical defences,

Payton: Let's take away his powers then... we'd be able to get into his mind,

Astrid: He'd be defenceless no way we're doing that

Scene break - Government Facilities

 _Right then let's get the book back, now its not a harm and stop those witches coming after it, and get Aaron back_

 _But sir evil has been wanting to recieve that book for centuries we should at least burn it or something_

 _NO! They'd keep coming after us._

 _They're going to because we're chasing after one of their sons and brainwashing him and torturing him._

 _They're not going to remember him not even that telepath._

Scene break The Penthouse,

Payton: I got nothing, that's great.

Alexander: Same here.

Astrid: So you're just going to give up, [Suddenly the demon repapered again.]

 _Surprise_ [He threw an energy ball at Aaron who went flying out of the chair against the wall, Warren threw an energy ball at him, but the demon was approaching Aaron.]

Payton: Warren!

Warren: I know, [Warren projected a black whole and Payton used her telekinesis power to move the demon in the black whole but the demon had a strong force field like Aaron and knocked them all back, He transported over to Aaron and put an arm around his neck.]

Astrid: NO! Guys I can't do anything... [Cole went to shimmer over but was knocked out by the force field. Alexander rushed over to Payton and Warren, the demon and Aaron were gone.]

Phoebe: I'll summon for him don't worry.

Scene break - Government Facility _[Aaron was thrown onto the floor once they arrived back]_

 _Aaron: You can't keep me here forever, who the hell are you? You're just another demon aren't you? Or are you an agent of time? [The leader walked over and placed a hand on the assassins soldier]_

 _He's more than that Aaron, You'll find out soon enough. You're precious Melody is being kept safe for now._

 _Aaron: Let her go she isn't apart of this, this is all my fault. I should have never gotten involved with those agents in the first place._

 _You became an agent of time with Henry junior, you both must stick to your vowels or suffer the consequences._

Scene break - The Penthouse.

Astrid: I'm not the angel of death anymore, but I'm still dead.

Warren: At least you can be free now.

Payton: He's right, you can have an after life and be at piece.

Astrid: But I'm scared,

Alexander: I'm sure you've already gotten over the hard part, its just going to the right place now.

Astrid: But what about Aaron? He's been kidnapped again, and he's being tortured and brainwashed into a mindless slave.

Payton: We'll stop them before, they stop us.

 _So if you didn't catch on the demon was the assassin._


	15. 3x15 The lessons of Parenthood

Charmed Legacy 3x15 The lessons of Parenthood.

 _After weeks of torture and on top of the years of torture previously Aaron had finally snapped and become submissive to the government agents of time._

Scene Break SanFransisco [Payton was taking Baby Aaron out for a walk with Melinda, who was in SanFransisco for the weekend.]

Melinda: He looks so innocent like this,

Payton: He is innocent Melinda, he did nothing to deserve any of this treatment.

Melinda: He killed Astrid, Payton she was your sister and he killed Erin isn't she like a cousin or something.

Payton: No she's Henry's wife, I don't think he killed her, he killed Astrid but only because he was made too.

Melinda: I guess, but poor little guy.

Scene break government Facility, Homeland Security Headquarters.

Agent Edwards: He just sleeps on the floor like this?

Agent Turner: Why not? He's just one of those assassins he's not going to care for comfort.

Agent Edwards: We could get shut down for this,

Agent Turner: We're all agents of Time, we're not going to get shut down, ever. look Aaron is now following all of our orders, we should be happy.

Agent Edwards: You tortured him!

Agent Turner: IT WAS THE ONLY WAY, HE CANT BE ON THEIR SIDE, WE'RE DEMONS YOU NEED TO ACT LIKE IT.[Aaron awoke with the shouting a shackle on his ankle, he was in dirty clothes, and was thirsty.]

Aaron: Sir...

Agent Turner: You don't have permission to speak.

Aaron: I'm sorry.. I just need something to drink. [Agent Turner, gave Aaron another backhand, across the face]

Agent Edwards: Agent Turner! Stop this at once, of course you can have something to drink and something to eat, and we'll get you somewhere more...accommodated.

Agent Turner: Your making a big mistake.

Scene break Golden Gate Bridge.

Jamie: Why did you bring me back?

Elder: We need you to save your family, your son is in trouble.

Jamie: Am I a whitelighter, again?

Elder: You have your powers, so you can protect your son, but your not a whitelighter.

Jamie: What happened to him?

Elder: We'll let you find that out.

Scene break - SanFransisco Streets

Payton: How's New York going?

Melinda: It's okay, nothing compared to here, Wyatt and Chris work with the police, and dad does his soul saviour thing. Mom owns a new club with Prue.

Payton: My mom's back with my dad I think...

Melinda: Are you not angry at your dad, for abandoning you and letting you become imprisoned by those demons

Payton: It wasn't his choice, Melinda. [Suddenly Jamie orbed right in front of her luckily nobody could see him as they were in an empty park.] What?!

Jamie: I'm back want to explain to me what's been going on? [He looked down and saw Aaron in the push- chair with big blonde hair and blue eyes] Is that...

Payton: Aaron. [Jamie picked him up and rocked him a little.] This is weird.

Melinda: Not to be rude but why aren't you dead?

Jamie: The elders, brought me back to life.

Payton: Why?

Jamie: They said Aaron was in trouble... but he's okay isn't he?

Payton: This Aaron, is not Future, Aaron.

Scene break - Resturant. [Meanwhile Warren and Paisley were having a lunch date]

Warren: So... what's it like working for the CIA?

Paisley: It's not the CIA, they call themselves... agents of time. I'm not working for them I'm working for someone else.

Warren: Right, [Payton walked right up to the table,] Payton!

Payton: We have a problem, Warren.

Warren: Can it wait I'm on a date.

Payton: No, it can't Jamie's back.

Scene break The Penthouse

Jamie: Okay can someone tell me what is going on with my son in the future? Which is why the elders brought me back.

Cole: I'm so thrilled about that.

Phoebe: Cole! Jamie... we don't even know our selves, we just know that he's been kidnapped and probably being brainwashed right now.

Jamie: How could you, let this happen?

Cole: Hey, We had no control over this your son came to the past and got himself kidnapped he's a very powerful... I don't even know what to call him.

Payton: Demon-Whitelighter. and A witch.

Jamie: He's still my son.

Phoebe: If he's your son, then you could sense, him find out where he is and that could lead us to the others right?

Warren: Probably, then I can get back to my date [Payton rolled her eyes] Hey has anyone seen Alexander?

Cole: He went demon hunting.

Warren: And you didn't think to go with him? Dad he could be in trouble!

Payton: I'll go and look for him.

Phoebe: You and me are going to magic school to summon your son.

Scene break - The underworld. [Warren shimmered after Payton in the underworld to find Alexander. They heard a scream of a vanquished demon.]

Payton: What are you doing down here?

Alexander: I'm bored, so I came demon hunting.

Payton: That's very dangerous you know, you could unleash god knows how many demons by doing that.

Warren: Your looking for somebody.

Alexander: My mother, she's an evil witch. She's not a good witch like your mom, I was hoping I would find her down here.

Payton: Why do you want to see her?

Alexander: I want to see if I can change her, make her good like Cole is good...

Warren: Your better of taking your efforts elsewhere,

 _Don't listen to them, you need me._

Scene break - Magic school [Phoebe and Jamie were at magic school summoning Aaron, as they couldn't scry for him. Phoebe had called Christy to help]

Christy: So you want me to say the spell?

Phoebe: It'll be stronger coming from you, as he is your grandson.

Christy: The triad, made Astrid magically not me and Cole.

Phoebe: Yes but your still a part of Aaron.

Jamie: Please, he's in danger, he's my son I need to bring him home and make sure he's safe from harm.

Christy: Alright then

 _Power of the witches rise, course unseen across the skies come to us who call you near, come to us and settle here._

 _Blood to blood I summon thee_

 _Blood to Blood return to me._ [Phoebe handed her the bowl of the potion]

Phoebe: You need this so it'll work a pinch of your blood, Christy. [Christy, dropped some of her blood the potion. White lights appeared in the room it was Aaron.]

Jamie: That's Aaron?

Phoebe: That's him, Jamie. [Aaron tried to make a run for it, but Jamie held out his hands and stopped him with a magical shield]

Jamie: You're not going anywhere,

Scene break - The Underworld. [Cole shimmered to the underworld as he sensed his children were in trouble.]

Alexander: Mom,

Jean: Alexander, look at you now all powerful but using your powers for the wrong side.

Payton: Let's go, Alex.

Jean: No! [Jean through an electric bolt at Payton, Warren through an energy ball at her, Cole then shimmered into the room]

Cole: Jean... what the hell do you want?

Jean: My son, maybe. [Jean threw a lightening bolt at Cole who was knocked unconscious,]

Payton: Dad! [Payton threw an energy ball at Jean who through a bolt back again, Payton ducked and rolled next to Cole and shimmered out with Cole.]

Warren: Alex lets go.

Alexander: But... she's my mom.

Warren: We're the family you have now...

Scene break - Magic school [Meanwhile Aaron was struggling frantically as Phoebe and Jamie had tied him to the chair to prevent him from escaping.]

Aaron: Who the heck are you? What do you want with me?

Jamie: He doesn't remember me, we met last year... with the triad...and Astrid.

Phoebe: Because they've brainwashed and tortured him Jamie, that's why. Just tell him who you are.

Christy: Maybe we shouldn't force this.

Phoebe: He's okay, he just thinks were going to hurt him.

Jamie: [Held out his hands in front of him as a sign of surrender,] I'm not going to hurt you Aaron, I'm your father from the past remember?

Aaron: I don't- - - I'm not allowed to have, a mother or farther or any family, because I don't have emotions so they don't mean anything.

Jamie: Your wrong, trust me, Aaron. Please, you don't need to fear us. Let us help you who's hurting you?

Aaron: know one's hurting me.

Jamie: Someone is because you wouldn't be looking terrible like that would you? All those bruises, and cuts.

Aaron: I was punished for not using my powers properly.

Jamie: I can heal you, if you want me too, at least I think I can... watch. [Aaron cringed away when Jamie stepped closer.] Trust me.

Christy: What's wrong with him?

Phoebe: He's just scared. and he has every right to be.

Scene break - The Penthouse. [Payton shimmered in with an unconscious Cole, she went to check the book of shadows for Jean but no luck.]

Payton: Moooom? Great this is just brilliant. [Warren shimmered back into the room]What the hell happened to you?

Warren: Jean happened she threw me against the wall and tried to kill me with her powers.

Payton: Nice, mom isn't answering my calls.

Warren: She's busy with Aaron. He'll wake up hey I wonder if we call Chris or Wyatt they'd be able to here us?

Payton: Well we are related let me try. Wyatt? Wyatt, can you here me, I need your help. [Wyatt orbed into the room]

Wyatt: Payton? Warren?...

Warren: Our dad's been knocked out by this evil witch, could you heal him please?

Wyatt: Well I'll try, [Wyatt managed to heal Cole, for Payton and Warren.]

Warren: You could be our whitelighter,

Wyatt: I have my own missions, and I need to get back to Melinda. [Wyatt orbed out]

Cole: What happened?

Payton: You, were knocked out by Jean, Alexander decided to go with her, we have to go after them now.

Warren: Vanquishing spell? or potion?

Payton: I'll check the book of shadows for her.

Scene break magic school [Jamie had finished healing Aaron although not all of the cuts had gone, they had given Aaron something too eat.]

Jamie: Poor guy,

Phoebe: He'll be okay, at least you healed him.

Aaron: So what happens now, they're going to come back and get me you know, they're not going to let me walk.

Jamie: Who's they?

Aaron: Government. [He muttered]

Jamie: Mortals can't get into magical places, as long as your hear you'll be protected. Aaron we'll make sure of it.

Phoebe: They're... agents of time they're not mortal but they're the government we're not sure which ones are good or evil. The leaders are Agent Edwards of MIA and Agent Turner of the agents of time, sector, but they all are really I guess.

Jamie: Turner? He's one of us? As in Warren, Payton and Aaron?

Phoebe: Maybe, he's from a different time zone, Aaron you'd know who is he?

Aaron: my... cousin he's my cousin, him and Edwards met, at school when Cole became president.

Christy: Cole is president in the future?

Aaron: When I was there. Agent Turner.. Billy is Warren's son.

Phoebe: my grandson? wow, this whole generation stuff is messing with my head... [Suddenly Agent's Turner and Edwards shimmered into the room]

Christy: Shimmering, more common now then? [Aaron flipped and went to hide underneath the desk and then the assassin transported in blue lights into the room along with them]

Agent Edwards: We don't want to harm you, we just need him back and we will go.

Jamie: He's my son,

Agent Turner: He's out of time! He's not a concern of yours, aren't you meant to be dead?

Phoebe: Aren't you meant to be the good guys? [The assassin let out an energy ball, Jamie orbed it into his hands without saying anything,] So your powers have advanced then?

Jamie: Leave my son alone, now. [He threw the energy ball at agent Edwards who held out his hands and disintegrated it along its way.]

Agent Edwards: We could do this all day, give us the boy back he killed a dozen of our best agents including Rose who I was engaged too and I want too avenge her death.

Christy: Is that why you've been torturing him then?!

Agent Edwards: Enough of this. Assassin. [The assassin raised his hands and everyone fell asleep apart from the two agents in the room. Agent Edwards shimmered over to where Aaron was and picked him up then they all shimmered off.]

Scene break The Underworld [Meanwhile Alexander was trying to read his mothers mind to see what she was up too]

Jean: You can't read my mind I have a stronger power than you've ever had. [Alexander was sitting on a bench with his mother, having something to eat.]

Alexander: What are you up too? Is it revenge against dad?

Jean: Against all of those blasted Halliwells, why do you trust them, over me? Your own father locked you up for years, denied you your true powers and freedom.

Alexander: They're not evil.

Jean: They're all demons, pretty much except the goodie Phoebe Halliwell, so they're not good.

Alexander: Mom, they're the charmed ones! The two blessed twins, Warren and Payton, and there's me.

Jean: The odd one out and Warren was the source of evil at one time right? Come on I'll show you a taste of your true power. [Jean grabbed Alexander and shimmered off.]

Scene break - The Penthouse [Meanwhile Payton and Warren were fighting over the book of shadows,]

Cole: Children, please, we need to find Alexander before the power of three is compromised,

Warren: I'm the leader, of the group. Your a women and, women aren't leaders.

Payton: How sexist, don't say that to mom... and besides I'm more powerful than you are anyway.

Cole: Payton, Warren, we need to find Alex before something happens Warren check the book. Payton try and scan for him.

Payton: Alright. [Payton's eyes glowed red, whilst she was scanning for her brother] I've found him he's at the bridge, shall I go?

Cole: Not yet,

Scene break - magic school [Christy, Jamie and Phoebe woke up.]

Christy: He's gone... Aaron.

Jamie: Damn it! I have to go and look for him

Phoebe: Jamie - - - - [Jamie orbed off] wait.

Christy: Now what?

Scene break - Golden Gate bridge, [Jean was now killing innocents with her powers and trying to convince Alexander to do it. Payton and Cole rushed to the bridge. Payton threw an energy ball at Jean who deflected it back. Cole grabbed her out of the way,]

Cole: Are you not worried about exposure,

Payton: Who the hell care's he's our brother!

Cole: Fine, [Cole threw an energy ball too but Alexander stopped it from leaving his wrist with his telepathy power.]

Payton: We're your family Alex, you should be with us!

Alexander: Families, don't imprison one another !

Cole: I know, I'm sorry that was wrong of me, but if I knew you were going to be hurt I would have never put you there trust me, Alex. Your mother is tricking you. [Jean put out her hand and threw Cole into the road.]

Payton: Dad.. [Payton threw an energy ball again, but Alexander deflected it sending it flying her way.] Alex please just come home, what about the power of three? Saving your nephew? Stopping the government. Don't do it Alex, let me show you what good magic can do. [Warren shimmered in pulling Cole back from the road with a potion.]

Warren: Got the potion. [Alex shimmered next to his brother Warren,]

Alexander: Past me the potion, [Warren handed him the potion, and he threw it at Jean's head then she turned into fire and was gone.]

Warren: It'll be okay Alex your with us now,

Scene break - Magic school [Coop rushed to Phoebe, when he saw all of them laying unconscious on the floor]

Coop: Phoebe? Are you alright?

Phoebe: I'm fine, Coop, where's Aaron? [Christy and Jamie awoke too.]

Jamie: They took him they took Aaron. Again.

Scene break Government Facility.

 _Agent Edwards: Now you'll never escape, if you do again you will know the consequences._

 _Aaron: I won't escape again, I'll do whatever you tell me too. [He whispered looking at Melody's dead body.]_


	16. 3x16 Sweet dreamin

3x16 Sweet dreams

Scene break - The Penthouse

 _Running, screaming, trapped and nowhere to go._

 _Payton... wake up.._

 _Noo... please_

 _I'm not going to hurt you wake up. Its your dad._ [Payton threw up when she awoke, over the bed, Cole stood up quickly.]

Cole: Payton, are you alright?

Payton: I had a nightmare... I think, [Warren was stood by the doorway]

Warren: That's the fifth one this week, Payton this can't be normal.

Cole: It can for somebody who's had a bad past. I'll run you a bath, to get this mess sorted.

Scene break - Government Facility

 _Agent Edwards: He's very compliant now, sir after what we did to his wife. We have his son we could do anything_

 _Agent Turner: Excellent, let's send him to kill some of the people in the government so we can infiltrate it our way. Stand up, boy. [Aaron stood up, as told too.]_

 _Agent Edwards: We have an assignment for you._

Scene break - The Penthouse - [It was now morning Payton was sitting on the sofa with the rest of her family, holding baby Aaron]

Alexander: Did you see any demons in your dreams?

Payton: I never remember, them long enough to tell...

Cole: This has to be something demonic, its the fifth one you've had this week Payton.

Warren: I agree, maybe I could use my projection power to project your dreams, when your sleeping tonight.

Phoebe: I don't want her to have another dream like this, it needs to be fixed today, they're getting worse.

Payton: I... know why I'm getting them its because of Zankou and all of them.

Warren: Something must of brought this on though. Demonic.

Payton: Warren, I don't think... we should focus on Aaron as he is out there with those agents.

Warren: We are Payton, that's it. [Payton suddenly got up and walked out of the penthouse] I'll go after her.

Phoebe: That was odd of her, why did she do that. [Warren shimmered in front of Payton]

Payton: Warren, leave me alone.

Warren: Tell me what's wrong I'm your brother. We're supposed to tell each

other everything.

Payton: I don't want to re live it Warren, I don't want to go back there, and I'm sure you don't either.

Warren: I know, and I won't make you this is to stop the nightmares I promise. [Suddenly a demon shimmered into the hallway, and threw an energy ball at Payton and Warren. Warren chucked Payton out of the way and threw an energy ball at him vanquishing him.]

I think they're will be more of them.

Scene break - Magic school [After Jamie had finished teaching his class he was consulting with Paige who had come down from New York city.]

Jamie: What about Henry? Do you know where he is, my boy and your boy are best buddies right.

Paige: The future Henry JR? He went back to the future, my little boy, is at home with his father.

Jamie: Aaron... future Aaron, he's gone missing and I can't... get him back these agents they want his powers and I don't know how to get rid of them.

Paige: Because they're people, not demons. They're called... agents of time, they're trying to rid the world of magic so they can control it. Henry filled me in before he went back he told me he and Aaron were two of the agents, he said some of them are good and some of them are bad.

Jamie: How do I get him back, Paige?

Paige: Let's hunt down these agents.

Scene break Government Facility

Agent Edwards: Are you ready for this mission?

Aaron: Of course sir, ready for orders...

Agent Edwards: Good I'll show you your first assignment.

Scene break - The Penthouse,

Cole: You were attacked by a demon in the corridor?

Warren: It came out of know where.

Alexander: Maybe its one of the demon's from Payton's mind right? I mean it came out all of a sudden whilst you were stressed, like when we were fighting the fury's the other day.

Phoebe: Wyatt projected a demon from his nightmares when he was little makes sense.

Alexander: Why don't I read your mind, just see what's going on in there?

Payton: No way!

Cole: Payton, we need to find out what is going on weather you like it or not

Phoebe: COLE! Alex doesn't need to read her mind, they can go in it, remember when the source got into Piper's mind. I'm sure we can do the same for Payton's dreams.

Payton: and who will protect, baby Aaron when we're asleep or if we're attacked.

Warren: I can ring Paisley she has the power mimicry so she can mimic any of our powers as long as we're in the room.

Payton: Fine... I guess.

Phoebe: I'll get the spell

Scene break - Washington D.C

 _Sir they're are growing problem's in SanFransisco of supernatural power and these agents. They're going to destroy the world. Look at this fight from the other day, [The footage, of Payton, Warren, Alex and Cole showed on the bridge of when they were fighting Jean.]_

 _Sectary of defence I will take action when it is needed and right now it is not needed,_

 _[Suddenly Aaron shimmered into the room, with the assassin.]_

 _Oh my god._

 _Aaron: I have to destroy you. [Aaron raised his hand and let out an energy beam]_

Scene break -The Penthouse,

 _Shockwaves have struck the U.S this morning as the sectary of defence and the vice president are found dead in the presidential causes unknown._

Cole: This has Aaron written all over it,

Phoebe: We can't blame him Cole, his powers are being used against his will, I know you don't think this but I do.

Cole: Look Phoebe, Aaron can make his own choices,

Phoebe: Not when he's being tortured and being pushed to the limit. I'd do anything for my family, and I'm sure that's what Aaron thinks. [Jamie orbed, into the penthouse, along with Paige.] Paige? What are you doing here?

Paige: Helping Jamie, of course with Aaron.

Cole: I'll give this spell to Payton so they can get started,

Paige: Oh is there some charmed magic going on here?

Phoebe: Warren and Alex are trying to figure out why Payton is getting nightmares and they were attacked by a demon.

Jamie: Is Aaron here, as in baby Aaron?

Phoebe: Yeah he's in his room playing,

Jamie: I'm going to see him, [Jamie crept into the room where, a one year old Aaron was playing with a train track, he smiled at his son.] Hello there, little guy,

 _Little Aaron: mmmmm aaaaah [Jamie laughed at his son's noises and picked him up beginning to rock him.]_

Jamie: I won't let any body hurt you I promise. [Aaron suddenly began to cry, when Cole came in]

Cole: He doesn't like strangers.

Jamie: I'm his father, I'm sure he doesn't like demons like you.

Cole: I brought him up with Astrid, since you abandoned your duties,

Jamie: I died! Again...

Cole: That's no excuse,

Jamie: He hates you in the future, you've never liked me just because I'm a whitelighter when I'm a good guy, I love my son and I loved Astrid too.

[Meanwhile Phoebe, went into the other room with the spell.]

Phoebe: Okay are you guys ready? Is Payton asleep,

Warren: Alex put her too sleep, she fought it at first but she settled, the candles over there.

Phoebe: I don't think we would need it with Alex's power,

Warren: Okay here goes,

 _Life from life, and mind from mind our spirits now will disentwine we part our souls and journey home to let our thoughts be as one. [Suddenly Alex and Warrens body dropped and fell onto the bed._

 _Paisley: I'll watch over them._

Scene break - Unknown area. [Warren and Alexander awoke in a black space of nothingness.

Alexander: Warren, I think we're here.

Warren: Looks like it no sign, of Payton though. [Suddenly they heard a scream and they went running toward the scream. PAYTON!

[She was tied to a metal table, with Zankou above her.]

Warren: Zankou,

Alexander: Zan? Who? [Zankou grinned at Warren, and then threw a fireball, Warren and Alexander ducked out of the way.]

Warren: He was the demon who held Payton captive, well was a big part of it anyway,

Alexander: That's why he's here then.

Payton: LET ME GO! [Payton was struggling frantically in her bonds.]

Warren: LET HER GO!

Zankou: Or what?

Warren: I'll kill you, its my job to protect her.

Zankou: You can't kill me here, I'm in control.

Alexander: Actually I think she is, your just a figment of her imagination, a nightmare nothing all. Payton fight it, you have the power to stop it. [A strangled scream from Zankou and he was vanquished, Payton let out a cry,]

Payton: Let me out! [Payton began to struggle.]

Warren: Calm down, Payton its alright, none of this is real [Warren said undoing the restraints,]

Alexander: What if its true if you die in a dream, you die in real life,

Warren: Thanks, that's great for calming her. You know its probably not the same for witches and demons. Come on, Payton sit up. [Payton sat up with help of Warren.]

Alexander: Just calm down, relax. [Suddenly, the room disappeared and they were at the penthouse]

Warren: The penthouse that's good Payton.

Payton: Is he gone, Zankou?

Warren: Yes he's gone. Payton why are you dreaming about him? You know that they're all gone your safe with us, your the most powerful witch of all time.

Alexander: Technically Aaron is.

Warren: He's not a witch,

Alexander: Part witch, demon, whitelighter.

Warren: Just shut up about Aaron for a second. Payton nobody will take you ever again.

Payton: How'd you know? That's what happened to Aaron,

Scene break Government Facility.

 _Paige: Freeze right there,_

 _Jamie: Oh my god, Aaron! [Aaron was lying in chains asleep, next to the assassin, next to them was Agent Turner, and Agent Edwards.]_

 _Agent Turner: You again! You're becoming a problem._

 _Jamie: Well he is my son,_

 _Agent Edwards: How'd you even get in here?_

 _Paige: Magic, I thought you were the good guys why are you doing this to us? To him, to them?_

 _Agent Edwards: We are the good guys, we're here to protect the mortals of the world,_

 _that's why the agents of time we're created!_

 _Paige: More like so the government can control magic. That's not going to happen._

 _Agent Edwards: We'll see about that,_

 _Jamie: Aaron, [Jamie walked towards him but Paige stopped him,]_

 _Paige: We're not real remember, [Paige and Jamie astral projected back into they're own bodies.]_

 _Magic school -_

Jamie: That got us nowhere,

Paige: we found out why they were here, now we just gotta find out where.

Scene break - The Penthouse

Cole: So Phoebe, any ideas to what demon is behind this?

Phoebe: I have one. The demon of fear, but why Payton why not Warren and Alexander too.

Cole: They might not have a fear.

Phoebe: I'm going to scry for him.

Cole: I thought you guys vanquished him.

Phoebe: They always come back Cole.

Scene break - The underworld.

 _Barbous: I am ready to rise, soon the charmed ones will be taken out_

 _Demon: Sir, your only targeting one of them_

 _Barbous: The weakest one, next one is the strongest one._

Scene break - Dream world.

Warren: How's he here? Dad, you followed us.

Alexander: Payton's imagination.

Payton: I didn't do that... [Cole, threw an energy ball toward Warren, it went straight through him]

Warren: I...

Alexander: It's you, Warren. Wait this makes sense, Warren what are you afraid of? Payton?

Warren: Dad turning against us.

Payton: Zankou coming back,

Alexander: I'm afraid of becoming one of those agents, I guess that will come next, who do you think is behind this?

Warren: The demon of fear. Mom told me about him once, we have to get out of here and warn mom and dad.

Payton: How'd we do that.

Alexander: To break the spell you have to wake up.

Scene break - [The Penthouse,]

[Payton, Alexander and Warren all managed to get out of the dream world.]

Warren: Are you guys okay [They both were awake, Phoebe and Cole came rushing in]

Cole: Why are you awake, how are you going to fix the problem?

Payton: Barbous is the one causing my bad dreams, the demon of fear, we have to vanquish him.

Phoebe: I'm not letting you fight Barbous its too dangerous.

Warren: We have too.

Phoebe: I know, its him but do you really think, you need to be open about your fears in order to vanquish him.

Alexander: We know, in fact we've already done it right guys?

Paisley: I wrote, a vanquishing spell for you. [Paisley handed the piece of paper to Warren,]

Payton: Let's go and get him.

Scene break - magic school

Jamie: I'm going after them,

Paige: You don't have enough power to stop them they move throughout time, they're not going to stop because of you. You need the power of three.

Jamie: I'm pretty powerful you know.

Paige: Yeah so am I, but not powerful enough to stop them, we need a plan to wipe them out.

Jamie: What about Aaron, he's getting tortured, whilst we're waiting all because of revenge, and it wasn't even his fault. None of this was.

Paige: I know we just have to sit tight, we need to make a vanquishing potion.

Scene break - The underworld.

Barbous: _The charmed ones. At last._

Payton: We know who you are, we're not afraid of you.

Barbous: I know your not afraid of me, other things perhaps, like that demon Zankou.

or your father.

Warren: I'm not afraid of my own father.

Barbous: Are you sure? [Suddenly, Barbous raised his hands and Warren fell to the floor in pain.]

Payton: WARREN! [Payton knelt down, and held her brother for support,] What are you doing to him?

Barbous: My new power, to make your fear so strong you can see it, and it hurts him. [Paisley suddenly orbed in with Phoebe and Cole,]

Phoebe: You bastard, _Crystals circle. [The crystals Paisley were holding went around Barbous, Warren fell to the floor and gasped for breath, Alexander lifted him to his feet]_

Warren:... I'm okay...

Alexander: Come, on get the spell.

 _Demon of fear hear these words, through this night, through this power I call upon my ancient power vanquish this demon into the darkness, if he was to return to the light again his powers will curse himself the most. Set this power into the darkness._

[Barbous, suddenly was absorbed into the darkness with a scream.]

Warren: Did you put a curse in that spell?

Paisley: Yeah so when he returns next his own power will drive him crazy.

Warren: Nice one, come on let's get out of here.

Scene break - The Penthouse, [Everyone was sitting in the living area of the penthouse when Paige orbed in]

Phoebe: Are you going back?

Paige: Yeah, this was only a quick visit, I helped Jamie, find out what the agents wanted we just gotta find them.

Payton: We will.

Paige: He just wants his son back, I know how he feels,

Cole: We will get Aaron back, trust me.

Paige: Trust you?

Cole: Very funny but Aaron is my grandson, I'd do anything to protect my family.

Warren: Yeah now.

Phoebe: Warren, stop it.

Cole: What's that supposed to mean?

Warren: Whatever I'm going. [Payton and Alex just looked at Warren in disbelief. Cole chased after him.]

Cole: Warren! What's wrong, why are you mad at me?

Warren: You know what my fear was?

Cole: What?

Warren: You turning evil and leaving us. [and with that Warren shimmered out of the corridor.]

Payton: I'm going to find Jamie, see if we can get to the bottom of this mystery behind Aaron.


	17. 3x17 Cross-Fire Part One

3x17 Crossfire Part one.

 _\- Area 51 9:00am_

 _Warren: You're not going Payton, none of us our this is a suicide mission we don't owe the government anything._

 _Payton: I'm doing this to protect the innocent not punish the guilty, the human race. We have to stop them before they destroy us._

 _Warren: If we go up there we'll die._

 _Payton: I know. But that's a sacrifice we have to make it's our duty._

two days previously The Penthouse. 10:00AM [Day One]

Warren: Okay guys four dead innocents we have to fix this, any ideas?

Alexander: Well whoever's doing this wants to send a message to us they're keeping them long enough for the victims to give us that symbol [Alexander points to a square symbol on the board which each victim so far has given them. Jamie then orbed in]

Jamie: There's been another murder.

Payton: This is a warning for us, something's coming, have you gotten any premonitions?

Warren: Not yet, but maybe the next innocent will help me.

10:52 am Area 51

 _Sir we're getting reports from the international space centre of a large object entering our solar system._

 _Do we have a satellite image?_

 _No Sir, its too far away, its just past Pluto._

 _Great, contact homeland security, it must be moving fast. We need our weapons ready to strike._

 _Of course sir._

Scene break - Crime scene, 11:30am.

Paisley: She was a witch, like us,

Payton: They all we're Paisley, no surprise there. What was the cause of death?

Paisley: Unknown, but there's a big burn mark same as the others at the centre of her stomach.

Warren: Are we sure this isn't Aaron?

Alexander: Why would he do this though? He only targets those of importance and these are just witches.

Payton: It's a message for us though right?

Warren: and we're taking the bate. Besides, Aaron would kill anyone who he is ordered too. He doesn't need a motive.

Paisley: But those messages are in a different language, why would he lave messages in different languages?

Alexander: unless he's completely lost his mind. [Warren bent down next to the innocent and put gloves on and suddenly a flash came before is eyes. Destruction was everywhere, a voice was talking too him but there was no face. _'Humans, will be the ultimate sacrifice of this war it will end tonight on earth'_

Warren suddenly gasped as an explosion occurred]

Payton: Warren? Are you alright?

Alexander: Did you have a premonition?

Warren: Yeah... I - - - [Suddenly Agent's Skye and Edwards came marching over towards Paisley.]

Agent Edwards: You shouldn't be here, none of you should this is a crime scene.

Alexander: This is just a murder you shouldn't be here either!

Agent Edwards: Those murders are linked with three other murders which are our area of specialty. So you three need to leave.

Payton: No you know about magic, even if you are homeland security, agents of time or whatever you know we need to be here.

Agent Skye: You don't have any jurisdiction here.

Warren: We're the charmed ones the hell we don't. Did you have any jurisdiction, to take my nephew and torture him?

Agent Edwards: If you don't leave I'll throw you out,

Alexander: We got what we came for anyway, come on let's go.

 _Scene break - International Space station 12:30PM_

 _You'd never think that it would get boring up here would you?_

 _I thought that when I was training._

 _Incoming, from area 51 command central._

 _Sir? What's the problem?_

 _A large object has entered our solar system we need you too activate the earth's defence system immediately._

 _Of course si-_

 _Area 51 12:40PM_

 _We've lost communication, with the space station, they're interfering with it,_

 _Whoever they are,_

Scene break - The Penthouse 1:00PM

Phoebe: You found out what it was didn't you, what happened?

Payton: There were agents all over it, we couldn't really get anywhere, but Warren had a premonition.

Warren: We're in big trouble,

Cole: What happened?

Warren: Okay, there were these alien spaceships destroying everything and... they said something to me. _'Humans, will be the ultimate sacrifice of this war it will end tonight on earth'_

Alexander: So alien's are behind this?!

Paisley: I should let the agents know they might be able to get homeland security on this,

Payton: We're not working with them, they took our nephew and destroyed him,

Paisley: I know, but its the earth that needs protecting.

Payton: We can protect it our selves, what is alien central in the US...area 51.

let's contact them.

Cole: and what are you going to say, my witch brother believes that aliens are coming to destroy the earth because he had a premonition.

Payton: I'll think of something. Let's go. [Payton shimmered out,]

Warren: This is gonna be great...

Scene break - Area 51 2PM

 _Sir it's gone past the rings of Saturn and has just swallowed them whole._

 _Jesus we're in serious trouble_

 _Payton: No you're not,_

 _Who the hell are you? [The whole security team pointed their guns at Payton.] How'd you get in here?_

 _Payton: Errr..._

 _Well! Answer me unless you want to get arrested_

 _Payton: I think you need my help, I bet you've monitored an alien spaceship, around this solar system right?_

 _How'd you know that,_

 _Payton: I'm with the agents of time,_

 _Right, that explains it, I'm commander Nathan Reynolds head of operations in this department._

 _Payton: How far has the ship gotten into our solar system,_

 _Nathan: By Saturn, we told the international space centre to activate the earths defence systems but we lost contact._

 _Payton: Do you mind if my colleges come and take a look?_

 _Nathan: Of course. [Warren and Alex then came in.] Do you have a plan?_

 _Payton: Not sure yet. [Nathan, showed them a visual of the international space station as the ship was moving very fast.]_

 _Warren: They're coming._

 _Alex: And fast, we need a plan._

Scene break - Homeland Security 3PM

 _Sir it is possible that their will be an alien attack, and it could be linked to all of these deaths in the government._

 _President: I know, we need to strike first before they get to us, I want to get in touch with China, and every other of our allies._

 _Of course._

Scene break - MIA Headquarters - 3: 15 PM

Agent Edwards: We need a plan of attack if this spaceship attacks us, its heading right for us.

Agent Turner: We have the ultimate weapon, Aaron his powers are anything and everything.

Agent Edwards: The charmed ones will be there I can't take that risk of them taking him, Turner. You know what would happen. You saw what happened to Baines and Anderson/

Aaron: Reporting for the next assignment,

Agent Edwards: Good follow me...

Scene break - EVERYWHERE people, heard a loud buzzing noise as the ship entered the earths atmosphere. Warren became unresponsive and fell unconscious.

Payton: Warren!

Nathan: We're in serious trouble, now. We need the air team to strike at that ship contact the president.

Alexander: I don't think that's a good idea, you'll declare war.

Nathan: They already have [Agents Edwards, Turner, Skye and Aaron appeared at the doorway.]

Agents Edwards: Sir, I'm Agent Edwards, head of the operations for agents of time, here.

Nathan: But I thought they we're the agents you sent,

Agent Skye: They're not agents, they're witches. The charmed ones, we told you about, remember.

Nathan: Arrest them.

Alexander: But we could help, this isn't the time to arrest us!

Nathan: Yes it is, this is a government facility, who do you think you are? Just walking in here.

Payton: Aaron. [Aaron turned to look at her, but to be smacked down, by Agent Turner, and he fell to the floor,] Why did you do that!

Agent Turner: He's here on a mission nothing more.

Nathan: Arrest them, NOW.

Scene break - 4:PM Prison cells. [Warren was still unconscious, in the prison cell with Payton and Alexander]

Alexander: It's something to do with his premonition power,

Payton: I know his mind is connected to them they must be doing something to him. He feels like he's burning up but, he's shivering.

Alexander: The vision must be powerful, how are we going to get out of here?

Payton: This prison is magically protected, I can't shimmer or use any of my other powers.

Alexander: me too, what do you think they want with Aaron?

Payton: Probably his power,

Alexander: Great, maybe this is our chance to rescue him once and for all. We've been reunited with him for a reason.

Payton: I'm not really concerned about him I'm more concerned about my brother now.

Scene break - The Penthouse,

Cole: I've searched everywhere for them, they're nowhere to be found, I think they're in trouble,

Phoebe: They went to the crime scene right and then they must have gone to that spaceship, now its here.

Cole: They wouldn't have been stupid enough to walk into a spaceship, Phoebe. They went to area 51 didn't they?

Phoebe: Looks like it, we'd better get them out.

Cole: and walk right into a trap, we'd be arrested, we need to wait for them to come back and figure out what that is.

Scene break - Unknown

 _Warren: Where am I?!_

 _You're in one of your visions, my friend._

 _Warren: Friend? Who are you? What do you want from me, and the earth?_

 _I want you too understand why we have to do this Warren for the good of our race, take back what the others took from us._

 _Warren: But here on earth?_

 _Earth has its significant._

 _Warren: what's that?_

 _We're fighting for you. To defend you, if they win the Selion, race then they will enslave humanity. If we win then you are free._

 _Warren: Who are you?_

 _We we're your allies thousands of years ago we do not have a name._

[Warren awoke with a gasp, with his head on Payton's lap.]

Payton: Are you alright,

Warren: I- - I'm fine, we need to get out of here, now. There's two alien ships coming, one wants to destroy us and the other defend us.

Alexander: A war, and the government wantto strike back this is going to end well, and Aaron's in the middle of it,

Warren: What?

Payton: Aaron, they brought him here to fight.

Alexander: I have an idea,

Scene break - Area 51 5PM.

Nathan: This just came in from Washington. DC, [The video played to the agents, and Aaron the aliens had gotten out of their ships. One of them was a red, small, creature and the other aliens looked exactly like humans.]

 _We will win the war, and humanity will be doomed,_

 _No you won't we're here to stop you._

Agent Edwards: They're fighting for us. We can take Aaron to the centre of the battle he should be able to stop it.

Nathan: Will he survive it, we can't put other agents at risk.

Agent Turner: He's not an agent, he's a criminal trying to do some good to reduce his sentence, trust us he'll be enough to take both races out. [Aaron just sat their wanting to protest but he couldn't. as he knew he couldn't escape them.]

Agent Skye: Alright let's do it then, he has enough power to stop them all.

Agent Edwards: Are you ready to redeem yourself, Aaron?

Aaron: go to hell, It's you who needs redeeming not me, I haven't done anything wrong. I'm not going out there by myself with no backup. [Aaron felt a sharp electric shock he fell to the ground once again, as Agent Edwards kicked him]

Nathan: Enough of this, it isn't relevant is he going to do it or not?

Agent Edwards: He will. I will make sure of it personally.

Payton: Think again. Your not sending him into that battle.

Nathan: You again, I thought I arrested you.

Warren: Look we're all on the same side here, but we're not sending Aaron in that battle, just because Edwards here has a personal vendetta against him.

Agent Edwards: He's under my control.

Warren: He's not something to be controlled, he's a person and you've made his life he- - [Agent Edwards suddenly shimmered out with Aaron leaving everyone behind,]

Alexander: Come on, let's go.

Scene break - Washington DC

In Washington, the battle had begun and Agent Edwards had shimmered him and Aaron on top of the alien ship,]

Aaron: I can shimmer off,

Agent Edwards: I'm not going to give you that power, the only power you'd have is to fight them [He threw Aaron of the ship then Aaron fell onto the ground with a hard impact, one of the aliens fired their gun at him, Aaron rolled out the, way he caught a glimpse of Agent Edwards shimmering off,]

[The two races continued fighting each other, Warren, Payton and Alexander shimmered in front of the battle.]

 _Alexander: He's in there Aaron I so afraid I can hear his thoughts in my head, its hurting me._

 _Warren: Channel it out, Alex we've gotta save him._

 _Payton: No don't channel it out, tell him he can do it, he can beat the aliens, its our only hope now._

 _..._

 _Across the field, Aaron was trying to fight of the aliens, whilst trying to get out of the battle. Aaron heard Alexander's voice in his head._

 _Alexander: You can do it, don't let them beet you. You have the ultimate power. You can get out of there._

 _Aaron: Get out of my head._

 _Alexander: Listen to me, you can do it, use the powers you have. You have control not anyone else._

 _[Aaron suddenly raised his hands, and a huge energy beam came, out of his hands firing at both of the alien races. Sending them all too dust the field was empty except for scorch marks. Payton, Warren and Alexander came running up to him.]_

 _Payton: You did it good job,_

 _Aaron: and now they're going to take me away again,_

 _Warren: We're not going to let them. Don't worry._ [An alien then stepped out of the ship, one that looked like a human,]

 _The battle isn't over yet, there's still one more too come from this battle,_

 _Warren: Wanna give us a hint?_

 _Demons, demons are a part of this too._

 _Payton: They're the ones who killed the innocents, to give us the message_

 _Indeed._


End file.
